Hermione Potter
by Ste7851
Summary: Hermione entre dans sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle va apprendre que tout ce en quoi elle croyait n'existe pas et va découvrire de nouveau sentiment avec une nouvelle famille. C'est toujours une fic SR-HG mais plus comme un amour à la Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Me revoila pour une nouvelle fic. Je n'en suis qu'au début alors je ne peut pas vous dire combien il y aura de chapitre je peux juste vous dire qu'il y aura de l'amour, du suspense, de la guerre, de l'amitié, une prophétie, des amis d'ailleurs et bien d'autres surprises.**

**Pour cette fic, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur la suite des evenements, et faire évoluer les personnages. En gros me donner vos idées pour que je les intégres dans ma fic. Une sortte de défi quoi.**

**J'ai donc déjà écris 3 chapitre et j'attends donc vos reviews avec impatience.**

**A bientôt et bonne lecture ...  
--**

**Chapitre 1 : Découverte**

Le 30 Juillet, Hermione se préparait pour partir rejoindre ses amis au Terrier pour fêter l'anniversaire de l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter. Son meilleur ami, un sourire apparut aux coins de ses lèvres. Il était plus un frère pour elle.

Elle vérifia qu'il ne lui manquait rien et descendit attendre Rémus Lupin qui venait la chercher, car en ces temps de guerre il n'était pas bon pour une sorcière d'ascendance moldue de sortir seule dans les rues de Londres, et surtout en pleine nuit.

Ses parents, Hélène et Richard Granger, l'attendaient assis sur le dans canapé du salon. Hélène avait sur les genoux un coffret qui avait l'air d'avoir un certain âge.

Curieuse Hermione se rapprocha d'eux et demanda quel était ce coffret que sa mère avait du mal à lâcher ? Son père lui demanda de s'assoir. Il avait une voir curieuse. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne posa pas de question et s'assit silencieusement.

- Ma chérie, ta mère et moi nous avons quelques choses de très important à te dire.

- Que ce passe-t-il papa ? demanda enfin Hermione inquiète.

- Voila, il y a 17 ans, nous avons eu la chance de t'avoir ta mère et moi et aujourd'hui nous devons te dire que … que … Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. C'est très dur à dire.

- Nous devons te dire que nous t'avons adopté, ma chérie. Repris sa mère les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi ? dit Hermione choquée, adoptée.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Les personnes en face d'elle, qu'elle avait considéré comme ses parents pendant 17 ans, n'étaient pas ses parents. Elle avait été adoptée.

- Il y a un peu moins de 17 ans, une femme est venue frapper à notre porte, elle te portait dans ces bras et nous a demandé de t'adopter car tu étais en danger de la où tu venais.

- Cette femme était une sorcière, ajouta son père.

- Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'exigence. Juste que ton prénom commence par un H et que la veille de tes 17 ans nous te remettions ceci. La mère d'Hermione lui tendit le coffret qu'elle avait dans ces mains.

Hermione pris le coffret de bois et une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle passa ses doigts tremblant sur la partie sculptée ou un H et un P s'entrelaçaient.

- Tu vas avoir 17 ans et tu vas reprendre ton apparence réelle, lui dit Hélène.

- Mon apparence réelle ?

- Oui, elle nous a tout expliqué, elle nous a dit que tu étais une sorcière et qu'elle avait caché ta véritable apparence derrière un sortilège très puissant qui s'arrêterait le jour de ta majorité, c'est-à-dire dans quelques minutes, ce soir.

- Tu devrais aller dans ta chambre pour voir ce qu'elle t'a laissé. Lui dit son père en lui caressant la main.

Hermione, comme un zombie, monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre et y pénétra. Sa chambre était décorée de façon Moldu. Il n'y avait qu'une photo d'elle accompagnée de Ron et Harry. La photo les montrait souriant et heureux tout les trois se battant comme des chiffonnier, dans le parc de Poudlard.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et avec une hésitation certaine ouvrit le coffret.

A l'intérieur il y avait une lettre cacheté d'un sceau en cire rouge avec l'écusson des griffondors. Il y avait aussi un bracelet en argent et un médaillon. Hermione se concentra déjà sur la lettre. Il y aurait sans doute des explications sur les deux autres objets.

Les mains tremblantes elle décacheta le parchemin :

_Ma chère fille,_

_Tout d'abord je veux que tu saches que si je t'ai confié au Granger, c'est que j'étais sure d'eux. Je les ai choisis pour te protéger. Et vivre chez les moldue sous une autre apparence était vital pour toi._

_En effet, lors de ta naissance nous avons trouvé une prophétie sur toi. Et oui, c'est très rare, mais tu es née avec une Prophétie. Sur ton dos il y a un tatouage en rune ancienne, très difficile à traduire et qui est d'une très grande importance pour mettre fin au règne total de ce sorcier qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort. Je ne peux en dire plus, ton père et moi, avons préféré te mettre en sureté. Personne n'est au courant de ton existence. A part le Grand Albus Dumbledore. J'espère qu'il est encore en vie dans ton monde. Tu devras aller le voir lorsque tu retourneras à Poudlard pour ta dernière année._

_Bref, Il faut que tu saches qu'il nous a été très dur de te séparer toi et ton frère. Oui, tu as un frère. Un frère jumeau. Il s'appelle Harry. Il a les mêmes yeux que toi. Vert. J'espère que tu le connais et que vous êtes au moins ami._

_J'aimerais tellement connaitre ton prénom. J'ai juste demandé au Granger que ton prénom commence par un H comme ton frère. Pour marquer votre lien de parenté. Mais, je ne sais pas s'ils l'ont fait. _

_Tu vas avoir 17 ans et j'espère que tu vis heureuse. Je sais que je ne te verrais pas grandir. J'en suis certaine, j'ai un don pour les prédictions. Mais j'espère que tu as un petit ami et que tu vie heureuse._

_Dans le coffret, tu trouveras un bracelet en argent, je l'ai enchanté pour que tu puisses, s'il le faut, te cacher à nouveau sous les traits des Granger. Ce bracelet m'a été offert par mon meilleur ami, je l'appréciais beaucoup, mais il a mal tourné. Enfin j'espère que cela ne sera pas définitif. Il a un c?ur d'ange. Mais de très mauvaises fréquentations. Et de plus ton père n'a pas toujours été gentil avec lui._

_Il y a aussi, dans le coffret, un petit souvenir de notre famille. J'espère que cela te fera plaisir. C'est un bijou qui est dans la famille depuis des siècles, j'y ai juste ajouté tes initiales._

_Je vais maintenant te laisser ma chérie. Saches que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours._

_Ta mère,_

_Lily Evans Potter._

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses parents étaient les parents d'Harry. Harry était son frère. Son frère jumeau.

Elle regarda aussi le médaillon qu'il y avait dans le coffret. Il était en or et dessus était gravé l'écusson des Gryffondor avec, comme sur le coffret, les lettres H et P entrelacer ? A l'intérieur, il y avait une photo « sorcière » d'Hermione, d'Harry et de James et Lily Potter. « Ma famille au complet » pensa Hermione.

Elle prit ensuite le Bracelet. Il y avait des inscriptions à l'intérieur : « A la personne la plus importante de ma vie. STR. » Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Elle regarda ainsi l'objet. Il y avait un Serpent et un Lion entrelacé. D'une incroyable précision. Un travail digne des Gobelins. Peut-être avait-il été fait pas les Gobelins justement. Aux niveaux des yeux des animaux, il y avait des pierres précieuses. Rouges pour le lion et vert pour le serpent. Cela devait surement représenter Gryffondor et Serpentard. « Ma mère avait-elle un ami à Serpentard ? Impossible. Il y a toujours eu la guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Peut-être juste une coïncidence. » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensés, lorsqu'elle entendit la grande horloge du salon annoncer qu'il était minuit. Minuit, le moment ou elle reprendrait son apparence réelle.

Elle se leva et se fixa devant le grand miroir de sa chambre et lorsque le dernier coup sonna la jolie brune aux yeux chocolat, aux cheveux en batailles et aux formes généreuses, laissèrent la place à une jeune femme tout aussi jolie. Des formes parfaites, des longs cheveux roux, de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, comme ceux d'Harry, mais aussi de magnifique tache de rousseur. A un moment elle se dit qu'elle pourrait être la soeur de Ron, mais avec les yeux qu'elle avait. Pas de doute, elle était bien la soeur d'Harry. Hermione Potter.

Elle se tourna alors pour regarder si elle avait bien un tatouage dans le dos. Elle leva son petit haut qui recouvrait légèrement son jeans, et regarda dans le miroir comme elle pouvait.

La, elle vit dans le bas de son dos, au niveau des reins des runes dessinées et entrelacées les une au autres de façon à raconter une histoire. Elle attrapa son Polaroid et prit une photo « moldue » de son tatouage. « Heureusement que j'ai pris l'option rune avancé cette année. Je vais avoir pas mal de travail avec ce tatouage à traduire », pensa-t-elle.

Un bruit derrière la porte de sa chambre fit sursauter Hermione. Elle baissa son top, puis enfila le bracelet de protection que sa mère lui avait légué et retrouva automatiquement l'apparence d'Hermione Granger. Une fois ceci fait, elle autorisa la personne à entrer.

Sa mère adoptive ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda sa mère inquiète.

- Je … elle inspira un bon coup, Je vais bien, maman.

La mère d'Hermione repris son sourire et entra dans sa chambre pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Ton Professeur vient d'arriver. Il est dans le salon avec ton père.

- D'accord, laisse-moi cinq minutes et j'arrive.

- D'accord, dit-elle en quittant la chambre d'Hermione.

- Maman ?

- Oui, ma chérie.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, vous serrez toujours mes parents.

- Je sais ma chérie, dit sa mère en lui souriant. Je sais.

Puis elle quitta définitivement sa chambre.

Hermione enfila le médaillon et mis la lettre et la photo dans le coffret puis le glissa dans sa malle. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

- Ma vieille, tu dois absolument le dire à Harry.

Puis elle quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre le Professeur Lupin qui l'attendait dans le salon.

A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

**WAOUW, merci pour les reviews et je suis ravis de pouvoir lire des reviews d'ancien qui ont déjà lu quelques unes de mes fics.**

Merci donc à vous :

**Dragonia Malfoy, Alatariel Melawen, Loli62100, Diane, Justabook, Faanny, vivi.**

Réponse a certaines questions :

**Montana2008 **: Oui, Hermione finira surement avec Sévèrus (bien que je sois assez sadique avec le couple) et il y aura une belle histoire d'amour entre eux. Mais pas tout de suite, car elle a beaucoup de prétendant.

**Lillylabiche** : Effectivement, il risque de tomber sur le bracelet d'Hermione. Je ne sais pas encore si elle aura trouvé l'identité secrete de STR avant.

**Diox veriteae** : Merci d'abord pour ta reviews, elle m'a pas mal aidé pour la suite de ma fic.

Ron, effectivement, va être jaloux de la relation qu'à Harry et Hermione, mais pas longtemps. Il sera comme d'habitude amoureux d'elle, mais il comprendra vite, qu'il n'a aucune chance et tant que petit ami. Il restera le fidel Ron, ami de toujours. (Je n'aime pas le descendre. j'adore le personnage de Ron)

Harry ne peut pas rejeter Hermione. Il est trop content d'avoir trouvé une soeur. Mais il se peut qu'il se dispute avec Ginny, qui n'est pas au courant de sa relation avec Hermione.

Severus sera surement tres noir de l'extérieur, mais un vrai chamalo de l'intérieur (comme d'habitude lol)

Hermione du côté obscure de la force, peut-être, c'est une bonne idée.

Ron et Harry vont aider Hermione à trouver STR et je pense même que c'est ces dernier qui vont trouver qui est ce mystérieux personnage. (lol)

Pour le reste merci mais je pense que c'est un peu compliqué pour moi.

**Pitchoune-bella** : Rogue devrait tomber par hazarre sur le bracelet et l'arracher du poignée d'Hermione ainsi; elle reprendrait sa véritable apparence. (Pleures de sevynouchet assurer lol)

**Lasiurys** : Oui, je sais, Hermione adopter par les Granger déjà vue, mais je n'ai pas lu de fic ou elle était la soeur d'harry. (s'il y en a donne moi les titres que je les lise) Mais il est vrai que je ne lis que les SS/HG.

Rogue sera surement décontenancé par la ressemblence d'Hermione avec Lily, mais pas seulement.

**Et un MERCI spécial à THOM MERILIN qui est toujours mon correcteur sur cette fic.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre aide pour l'avancer de la fic...**

**--**

**Chapitre 2 : Baiser dans le magicobus**

Hermione descendit les marches pour rejoindre ses parents et le Professeur Lupin dans le salon. Elle affichait un sourire radieux. Elle ne voulait pas montrer son angoisse à tout le monde. Elle voulait que seul Harry soit au courant.

Le Professeur Lupin regarda Hermione descendre l'escalier. Elle avait beaucoup changé, il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, mais là à l'aube de ces 17 ans, elle était magnifique. Il se reprit très vite. Il avait deux fois son âge et il n'était pas question d'essayer de la séduire et encore mois devant ses parents.

- Bonjour Professeur, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Il eu un frisson en entendant sa voix.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien et toi Hermione ?

- Bien merci.

- Es-tu prête ? Nous prenons le magicobus pour aller au terrier. C'est plus sur que par les cheminées en ce moment.

- Très bien.

Hermione tourna le dos au Professeur et se dirigea vers ses parents. Elle les enlaça un part un et leur disant qu'elle les aimait et que cela ne changerait jamais. Elle cherchait peut-être à se rassurer elle-même mais ses parents avait le sourire. Elle leur dit donc au revoir et elle sortit suivie du Professeur Lupin qui dit aussi au revoir à Monsieur et Madame Granger.

Une fois dehors, Rémus fit sortir des étincelles de sa baguette et le Magicobus apparut devant eu avec un Stan totalement enjoué.

- Oh, bonjour Professeur Lupin, mais prenez place. Ou allez-vous ?

- Au Terrier de Monsieur et Madame Weasley.

- OK, pas de soucis, accrochez vous, c'est parti. Dit Stan une fois que Rémus et Hermione furent montés à bord de l'engin.

Hermione n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'assoir fut propulsée dans les bras de Rémus qui l'accueillit avec un sourire timide. Il l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la voir se faire mal. « Mais qu'ai-je, bon sang ? » pensa-t-il.

- Merci, dit Hermione en évitant de croiser le regard de son ancien professeur.

Elle était déjà rouge de honte elle ne souhaitait pas que cela soit pire. Mais comme celui-ci ne la lâchait pas, elle finit par lever son visage vers lui. Elle remarquait qu'il la regardait d'une drôle de façon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai » pensa-t-elle « je n'ai pas perdu mon bracelet, je suis toujours Hermione Granger, pourquoi, me regarde-t-il comme ça ? »

Une nouvelle secousse du bus les rapprocha encore plus, leur visage n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Rémus ne tenant plus posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Celle-ci fut surprise au début mais elle aimait cette sensation. Elle aimait les lèvres chaudes de son Professeur sur les siennes et elle finit par répondre au baiser de celui-ci.

Rémus mit fin au contact lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Hermione se rapprochait encore plus de lui afin d'approfondir le baiser. Il se leva donc et parti à l'autre bout du bus en passant la main dans ses cheveux et en évitant de la regarder.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je ne sais pas se qui m'a prit. Excuse-moi. Dit-il gêné.

- Oh, dit-elle déçu, ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, puis elle détourna son regard de lui, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il remarque sa tristesse.

Rémus reprit place près d'elle, mais a une distance plus raisonnable. Il ne voulait surtout pas la toucher de peur de lui sauter dessus encore une fois. Que pourrait-il se passer s'il l'embrassait à nouveau ? Il pourrait l'a mordre et la transformer en loup-garou. Tout mais pas cela, non, pas elle. Elle mérite mieux.

Un silence douloureux c'était installé entre eux. Au bout d'un moment Rémus n'en puis plus et demanda à Hermione si elle était heureuse de retrouver ses amis.

- Oui, Harry et Ron m'ont beaucoup manqué.

Elle le regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis leur baiser. Il fallait qu'ils parlent du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'elle avait apprécié ce baiser, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il n'y aurai pas de problème entre eux s'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Mais elle que ressentait-elle pour lui ? Elle inspira un bon coup et parla :

- Prof … Rémus, je … je ne vous en veux pas, j'ai … apprécié ce baiser. Dit-elle toujours en le fixant.

Rémus, posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione et la caressa tendrement. Il n'osait pas la regarder comme elle le regardait alors il fixa sa magnifique main.

- Hermione, je ne peux …

- Je ne vous demande rien, je voulais juste que vous sachiez que j'ai apprécié.

Il leva enfin les yeux sur elle. Il posa sa deuxième main sur son visage et lui caressa tendrement comme il le faisait avec sa main.

- Moi aussi j'ai apprécié, dit-il.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Que ressentait-elle pour son ancien Professeur ? Etait-elle amoureuse de lui ? Elle ne savait pas, avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus rien. Mais une chose était sure, c'est que s'il recommençait à l'embrasser elle le laisserait faire.

Elle ferma les yeux sous la tendre caressa de Rémus, « comme il est tendre » pensa-t-elle. Elle recouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le bus ralentir et Stan dire qu'il arrivait au Terrier.

Rémus se recula et lâcha la main d'Hermione. Lorsque le bus s'arrêta il l'invita à descendre et lorsqu'ils furent sortit deux tornades rousses et une brune se jetèrent sur elle.

A suivre ….


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Merci pour les reviews.**

Merci à : Zaka, Alatariel Melawen, Cixy, Dragonia Malfoy, Pitchoune-Bella pour leur super reviews d'encouragement.

Réponse aux questions :

**Lasiurys **: Le début fait penser à cela ( c'est une ruse lol) non, il faut 2 prétendants de choix pour ma fic, un loup-garou et un V... (chuuuttt!!)surprise si tu ne connais pas twilight je te conseille de lire peut être des fanfics sur le site.

**Montana2008** : Oui, en efet il ne risque pas de trop apprécier la relation d'Hermione et de Rémus, mais cela n'est pas pour tout de suite.

**Nightshad** : L'abandon dans les bras d'Hermione pour sa ressemblance avec Lily est une très bonn idée, je m'en servirais peut-être. Merci beaucoup.

**Diox Veriteae** : Plutot un triangle amoureux. Ron sera très vite écarté de la course. Merci de ton aide.

**Abbygaelle19** : Merci pour tes reviews, j'adore ça. Et il y a de très forte chance pour qu'Hermione sorte avec Rémus et que notre cher Sévérus ne soit pas contant du tout.

**J'essaie de poster mes chapitres tout les Vendredis. Mais je suis dépendante du Génialissime Thom Merilin qui est mon correcteur donc pas de panique si quelques fois je manque à l'appel. Je reviendrais tres vite. A bientôt.**

**STE7851**

**Bonne lecture à tous ...**

**--**

**Chapitre 3 : Le plan**

- Hermione !! Comme tu nous as manqué, dit Ginny la plus jeune des Weasley. Mais maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir faire la fête pour l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Elle regarda Harry, on pouvait voir, dans ces yeux tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Et tout le monde savait, à part Ginny bien sur, qu'Harry était fou d'elle. Mais comme « l'idiot » qu'il était, c'est comme ça qu'Hermione l'appelait souvent, il n'avait jamais fait un pas vers elle. (Quel idiot, vous ne trouvez pas lol) (note de moi : en même temps tous les garçon sont comme ça. Faut leur botter le cul pour qu'ils voient les choses)

Ron, serrait toujours Hermione dans ces bras. Tout le monde savait et là même Hermione qu'il avait un faible pour elle. Mais cela n'était pas réciproque. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami, le meilleur même, voir un frère tout au plus, mais rien de plus. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait croire qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux mais n'avait jamais dit le contraire non plus alors il espérait sans doute. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise un jour. Elle retardait l'échéance de peur de le perdre. Elle l'adorait vraiment.

- Lâche-la, Ronald, tu l'étouffes. Grogna Ginny.

Ron lâcha Hermione en devenant tout rouge et en lui bredouillant des excuses. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et ils l'entrainèrent vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle se retourna vers Rémus qui s'était tenu à l'écart et lui fit comprendre qu'ils se parleraient plus tard. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte. Une fois qu'il fut sur qu'elle était en sureté il transplana à Poudlard pour faire son rapport à Dumbledore.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, Molly, la mère de Ginny et Ron, lui sauta dessus.

- Oh ! Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Je t'ai installé dans la chambre de Ginny. Je suppose que tu dois être fatigué, dit-elle en regardant l'heure. Allez-vous coucher les jeunes. Vous aurez le temps de parler demain, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Mais M'man, elle vient juste d'arriver, dit Ron plaintif.

- Tu la verras demain, et pendant toute l'année scolaire encore. Allez au lit et pas de discussion.

Ils montèrent donc tous dans leurs chambres. Ron et Harry dans la chambre de Ron et Ginny et Hermione dans la chambre de Ginny. Elles dirent donc bonne nuit aux garçons sur le pas de leur porte et Ginny ferma sa chambre avec un sort. Elle voulait parler tranquillement avec Hermione sans être dérangé.

- Hermione, dit-elle des qu'elle fut sur que personne ne les entendait. J'ai capté quelque chose entre toi et le professeur Lupin tout à l'heure.

- Oh ! fut la seule réponse qu'elle put articuler.

- J'en étais sure, raconte moi tout. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

- C'est que … on s'est juste embrassé dans le magicobus en venant, avoua-t-elle pensive.

- C'est pas vrai, et alors ?

- Alors ? Alors rien, il a dit qu'il était trop vieux pour moi et qu'il s'excusait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait passé par la tête, dit-elle la tête baissé. Les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- Oh, les garçons, ils ne comprennent jamais rien, ajouta Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et toi, avec Harry ? demanda Hermione qui voulait changer de sujet.

- Toujours pareil, je lui envoie des messages, mais il ne comprend rien. Je ne dois être, pour lui, que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

- Ginny, dit Hermione en prenant son amie dans ses bras, je t'ai déjà dit qu'Harry est très amoureux de toi. J'ai vue comment il te regarde parfois. Il t'aime, j'en suis sure.

« Harry est vraiment bête, même si elle l'embrassait il ne comprendrait pas » pensa-t-elle. Puis soudain, elle une idée. Elle en fit part à son amie. Elle était un peu gêné par l'idée d'Hermione mais elle trouvait que c'était une très bonne idée. Elle mettrait leur plan en action dés le lendemain matin. Et là, s'il ne comprenait pas, c'est que c'était vraiment un idiot fini.

Sur ce récapitulatif du plan, elles se couchèrent heureuses. Demain, dans quelques heures Harry allait avoir 17 ans et par la même occasion Hermione aussi. Celle-ci s'endormit en pensant qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle des demain. Après cela serait trop difficile. Puis elle s'endormit sur ces pensés …

--

_Elle était dans le magicobus, lorsque soudain, celui-ci freina et Hermione se retrouva dans les bras de Rémus. Puis il l'embrassa, tendrement puis de plus en plus passionnément, quand soudain une ombre les sépara et grogna après Rémus et se mettant devant Hermione. Elle ne vi pas le visage de « l'homme » qui c'était interposer entre eux. Elle comprit juste une parole de l'inconnu « Elle est à moi » avant qu'elle ne se réveille en sursaut et en sueur dans son lit._

Elle était assise dans son lit en essayant dans se souvenir de son rêve et du visage de l'inconnu mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Qui était-il ? Que lui voulait-il ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par Ginny qui sortait de la salle de bain.

- Alors ? Comment me trouves-tu ?

- Tu es magnifique, dit-elle. Il ne va pas en revenir.

En effet Ginny portait une magnifique robe verte anis qui lui allait à ravir et mettait ces formes en valeurs. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon ou ressortait quelques mèches par ci par là. Hermione sorti de son lit et partit pour la salle de bain. Elle en ressorti dix minutes plus tard, elle aussi habillé d'une magnifique robe bleu. Elle espérait voir Rémus aujourd'hui pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée avec les conseils de Ginny et s'était fait coiffer par cette dernière. Elle lui avait lissé les cheveux et lui avait laissé détachés. Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques et elles pouvaient enfin mettre leur plan a exécution.

- Tu es prête ? demanda Hermione en regardant son amie dans les yeux.

Ginny inspira un grand coup, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et dit :

- Oui, c'est partie.

Et Hermione sorti de la chambre à la recherche des garçons. Ce ne fut pas long. Elle trouva Harry dans le jardin pensif.

- Salut Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna et souri.

- Salut Hermione, bien dormit.

- Très bien et toi.

- Bien merci.

- Dit, Ginny voudrait te parler, ça à l'air important.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ginny d'habitude venait lui parler quand elle voulait. Pourquoi là, elle ne venait pas et en plus envoyait Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- En effet je crois qu'elle a un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi et je crois qu'elle ne veut pas que tout le monde le vois, chuchota Hermione à l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry fronça le sourcil de plus belle. Il commençait à être inquiet.

- Hey, elle ne va pas te manger. Enfin je crois, dit Hermione avec le sourire.

- Arrête Hermione, tu sais très bien que …

- Alors, va la voir et dit lui, idiot.

Harry déglutit et regarda Hermione suppliant.

- Les garçons tous des trouillards. Va voir ce qu'elle veut.

Harry retourna donc dans la maison laissant Hermione seule dans le jardin. Elle repensa à son rêve étrange ou deux « bêtes » se battaient pour elle.

--

Dans la chambre de Ginny cette dernière se répétait dans sa tête tout le plan qu'elle et Hermione avaient mis au point pour qu'Harry enfin comprenne les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Quand on frappa à la porte.

Elle sursauta, et elle commença à paniquer. Elle inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux et demanda à la personne d'entrer.

- Tu voulais me voir Ginny ?

- Oui, entre Harry et ferme derrière toi s'il te plaît.

Harry s'exécuta. Puis se rapprocha de Ginny. Il la regarda. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe. Mais il n'osait pas lui dire de peur d'être rejeté. (Quel idiot, mais quel idiot, lol), **_( correcteur : mais dit lui crétin lol)_** Ginny parla donc.

- Je t'ai demandé de venir car je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, Ginny, tu …

- Laisse-moi finir, Harry, le coupa-t-elle. Je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux, s'il te plaît.

- Mais …

- Tu as confiance en moi.

- Oui, bien sur, …

- Alors ferme les yeux.

Il s'exécuta, et ferma les yeux. Ginny s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle était à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ferma les yeux en posant ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Sous la sensation, Harry ouvrit les yeux de surprise, puis sous le plaisir que cela lui procurait il les referma. Il fini par prendre Ginny dans ses bras pour se rapprocher d'elle et approfondir leur baiser. Ginny souriait intérieurement « Hermione avait raison » pensa-t-elle. Puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et commença à lui caresser la nuque.

Au bout de quelques secondes ils se séparèrent.

- Bon anniversaire lui dit Ginny.

- Merci, lui répondit-il en la rapprochant à nouveau de lui pour reprendre là ou il s'était arrêté.

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

Merci à : Maria, Nightshad, Alatariel Melawen, Aurelie Malfoy, Diox Veriteae, Pitchoune-bella pour les reviews.

réponse aux questions :

**Montana2008 **: Oui Hermione va dire qui elle està Harry. Mais lis plutot le chapitre.

**Abbygaelle19** : Il est vrai qu'Harry n'est qu'un garçon, donc il ne comprends rien de rien lol).En faite je voulait juste montrer que l'amour rends souvent aveugle. Oui, comme d'habitude Dumbledore à quelque chose derrière la tête, mais chut c'est une surprise.

**Lasiurys** : Oui, en effet, il y aura quelques prise de bec entre Lupin et Rogue.

**Merci donc à tous et même à ceux qui ne laisse pas des reviews.**

**Bonne lecture ...**

**--**

**Chapitre 4 : Frère et sœur**

Le plan avait marché à merveille car une heure plus tard Hermione et Ron qui étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, purent voir arriver Ginny et Harry main dans la main.

- Alléluia, cria Ron, en levant les mains au ciel.

Hermione roula des yeux. Elle lui avait dit ce que Ginny allait faire pour faire réagir Harry. Et il n'était pas sur que cela fonctionne.

- Tu n'es pas fâché que je sorte avec ta sœur ?

- Tu rigole ou quoi ? Je n'en pouvais plus de t'entendre gémir toutes les deux minutes. « Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ? Tu crois qu'elle me regardera un jour ? Tu crois … »

- OK, j'ai compris, Ron, c'est bon. Dit-il en plaçant sa main droite devant lui pour arrêter sur ami.

Et tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas rit comme cela, a cause de la guerre et de la difficile tâche d'Harry.

Hermione avait décidé de tout dire à Harry aujourd'hui. Car c'était une date très importante. Elle lui avait préparé un cadeau très spécial. Et elle voulait lui donner discrètement. Lorsqu'elle aurait réussit à le prendre à part. Elle savait que cela ne serait pas facile. Tout d'abord, de le séparer de Ginny, mais aussi de lui dire toute la vérité, mais elle avait un plan. Elle y avait travaillé pendant tout le temps ou Harry était avec Ginny. Il ne pouvait que marcher. Elle ne devait pas se dégonfler.

Madame Weasley, appela Ginny et Ron pour l'aider dans le salon et Hermione en profita donc pour demander à Harry de la suivre dans le jardin.

Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers la cabane à outil et ferma la porte de plusieurs sorts pour que personne ne l'entende et n'ouvre la porte.

Harry leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Hermione ?

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, Harry, et cela n'est pas facile, alors s'il te plaît ne m'interrompt pas.

- D'accord, dit-il de plus en plus inquiet.

- Voila Harry, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sorti une petite boîte carré. Puis elle le tendit à Harry.

Celui-ci respira. Elle voulait juste lui offrir un cadeau pour son anniversaire.

- Hermione, tu n'aurais pas du. Dit-il en prenant la boite.

- Ne dit rien avant d'avoir tout vu.

Harry ouvrit donc la boite carré et y trouva une montre à gousset magnifique en argent massif et avec ses initial « HP » entrelacé.

- Merci énormément Hermione, mais tu sais …

- Ouvre-la, s'il te plaît, Harry.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et ouvrit la montre. A l'intérieur, il pu voir une photo de ses parents, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione le connaissait très bien. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Puis il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que ses parents tenait, non pas un bébé dans leurs bras, mais deux.

Il leva donc les yeux vers Hermione pour lui demander des explications. Elle lui répondit aussitôt.

- L'autre bébé sur la photo est ta sœur jumelle, Harry.

Le jeune homme arrêta de respirer. Mais que lui disait Hermione. Il n'avait jamais eu de sœur et encore moins de sœur jumelle. Il le serait si cela avait été le cas. Et Dumbledore ne lui aurait jamais caché cela.

- Tu as été séparé de ta sœur à la naissance car elle avait besoin d'être protéger. Elle avait sur elle une prophétie. Personne ne devait connaitre son existence, et surtout pas Voldemort.

- Mais Hermione, je ne comprends pas. Et puis comment sais-tu tout cela ?

- Parce ce que, Harry, je connais ta sœur.

- Quoi ? depuis combien de temps. Et puis je ne suis pas sur d'y croire. Cela serait merveilleux de la rencontrer.

- Je ne l'a connais que depuis hier en faite et si tu veux, je vais te la présenter.

Harry répondit oui de la tête. Il n'arrivait plus à parler.

Hermione tendit son bras ou trônait son magnifique bracelet d'argent, et l'enleva. Elle changea aussitôt d'apparence pour prendre celle d'Hermione Potter.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait devant lui le sosie parfait de sa mère. Puis dans un élan d'émotion il se jeta sur Hermione et la serra très fort dans ses bras musclés de joueur de Quidditch.

- J'ai une sœur, murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il se déplaça légèrement, le sourire aux lèvres et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

- Hermione, je suis si heureux. Et en même temps si troublé. Je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi.

Hermione sortit une autre boite de sa poche et y jeta un sort pour qu'elle reprenne sa taille initiale.

C'était le coffret qu'Hermione avait reçu la veille de sa « mère adoptive ». Elle en sortit la lettre et la tendit à Harry qui l'a prit les mains tremblante.

- J'ai reçu ce coffret hier. Notre mère, Lily, m'a confié au Granger pour me protéger mais lis. Tu comprendras.

Harry commença donc à lire la lettre d'Hermione, plus il avançait dans la lettre et plus son visage changeait d'expression. Il venait de découvrir que sa sœur, Hermione, c'était encore dur pour lui, avait un difficile destin. Tout comme le sien.

Une fois sa lecture fini, il regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

- Tu as un pendentif appartenant à maman.

- Oui, et elle lui montra en le sortant de dessous sa robe. Il était magnifique. Les mêmes lettres entrelacées que sur la montre qu'elle lui avait offerte.

- Tu as copié le pendentif pour moi, en montre.

- Oui, je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir quelques choses de nos parents alors que toi tu n'avais rien.

- Merci infiniment Hermione, mais toi tu as été caché pendant 17 ans.

- Oui mais j'ai eu une famille aimante à mes côtés.

- Et le bracelet.

- OH ! dit Hermione, le voici.

Elle montra donc le bracelet à Harry. Il l'observa sur toutes les coutures. Pour lui, c'était un travail de bijoutier, ou plus précisément, dans le monde sorcier, un travail de Gobelin. Il remarqua une inscription à l'intérieur du bracelet « A la personne la plus importante de ma vie. STR. » Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils pour chercher à qui pouvait bien appartenir ses initiales mais rien ne lui vint en tête.

- Tu sais qui est ce STR ?

- Non, mais je chercherais à Poudlard. Cela ne peut être qu'un ancien élève de l'école et je tien absolument à savoir qui il est.

- On dirait qu'il était bien plus qu'un ami.

- Je crois aussi.

- Dumbledore doit savoir. Il faudra qu'on lui demande.

- Oui, mais il faut aussi lui montrer les Runes.

- Ah oui, les runes. Montre le moi.

Hermione se tourna donc, et souleva légèrement son T-shirt. Harry pouvait ainsi voir les Runes orner le dos de sa sœur. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il n'avait jamais étudié les Runes, la spécialiste la dessus c'était Hermione.

- Tu as réussis à traduire.

- Non, pas tout. Dit-elle en réajustant son T-shirt. Il y a des Runes très compliqués.

Elle sortit la photo qu'elle avait prit avant de partir et la montra à Harry.

- Tu vois cette Rune. Elle lui désigna une Rune au centre de la photo. Elle désigne l'élu. Je dirais qu'elle te représente. Et celle-là, elle veut dire la sœur. Je pense que c'est moi. Et celle-là, elle désigne l'ami fraternel. Je pense que c'est Ron.

- Et celle-là demanda Harry et désignant une Rune tout près de celle qui représentait Hermione.

- C'est l'âme sœur. Elle m'est liée. Il faut que je trouve qui peut être cette personne.

Hermione finit par ranger tout dans son coffret et la réduisit à nouveau pour la remettre dans sa poche.

- Il faut que l'on rentre. Les autres vont nous chercher.

- Oui tu as raison. Mais est-ce que on leur dit ?

- A Ron je pense, car il est concerné. Mais pas tout de suite.

Harry Réfléchit. « Je ne peux pas le dire à Ginny, elle serait trop en danger » pensa-t-il.

- Tu as raison, tu ne peux pas lui dire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas le dire à Ginny.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas parlé Hermione.

- Mais si tu viens de dire « Je ne peux pas le dire à Ginny, elle serait trop en danger », j'ai très bien entendu.

- Je ne l'ai pas dis Hermione, je l'ai juste pensé.

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux apparemment lire dans les pensés.

« Incroyable » pensa Hermione.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Attends Harry. Je n'ai rien dit non plus.

- Tu penses que …

- Que l'on peut communiquer par la pensée parce que l'on est jumeau. Oui.

- Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant.

- Peut-être que l'on ne peut le faire uniquement lorsque j'ai mon apparence réelle.

- Peut-être.

Hermione remit son bracelet et décida de sortir la première. Harry la suivie aussitôt après.

- En tout cas je suis heureux de t'avoir Hermione. Dit Harry en remettant une mèche de cheveux de sa sœur derrière son oreille.

- Moi aussi Harry, lui dit-elle.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est Ron, qui était sortit dans le jardin pour les chercher. Il vit toute la scène de loin. Hermione et Harry qui sortaient discrètement de la cabane de jardin, se tenant la main. Ils se souriaient, heureux. Puis Harry remit une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione derrière son oreille. Et il les vit partir vers la maison.

Ce n'était pas possible. Hermione et Harry. Pourquoi tout ce cinéma avec Ginny. Il n'était pas question que sa sœur souffre. Elle aimait beaucoup trop Harry. Et Hermione? Hermione, lui qui l'aimait comme un fou. Elle qui était la meilleure amie de sa sœur. Il se sentait trahit, et la jalousie lui montait à la tête. Il fallait qu'il éclaire cette histoire. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer. Impossible, en tout cas il ne le permettrait pas.

A suivre …


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

Merci à : Alatariel Melawen, Pitchoune-Bella, Diox Veriteae, Lasiurys pour les reviews

Réponse aux questions :

**Montana2008** : Hermione ne peut pas se montrer pour le moment, il y a encore la guerre dehors. Sévèrus va bientot entré en scène. mais je ne peux t'en dire plus car je gacherais la surprise.

**Nightshad** : Tu es intrigée par l'âme soeur d'Hermione, mais je penses que tu sais déjà qui il est. Mais moi aussi cette personne m'intrigue.

**Abbygaelle19** : Harry essaye de protéger Ginny en ne lui disant rien, mais je pense qu'elle va s'en rendre compte et ne va pas être très contante d'avoir été mise de côté.

**Bon maintenant stop au Blabla et vive le chapitre de l'anniversaire d'Harry (et d'Hermione).**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore pour vos reviews...**

**--**

**Chapitre 5 : Révélation**

Ron était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir lorsqu'il arriva dans la maison. Il put voir Ginny dans les bras d'Harry. Ils rigolèrent d'une blague que leurs avaient faits les jumeaux, Fred et Georges. Hermione était prés d'eux et rigolait aussi. Comme si ne rien était.

Ron s'approcha donc de son meilleur ami et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler. Harry leva les yeux sur Hermione inquiet et elle lui répondit de la même façon.

- Bien sur Ron, allons dans ta chambre.

Ils montèrent donc les escaliers et arrivèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Celui-ci ferma la porte et jeta un sort d'insonorisation dessus. Il savait qu'il allait hurler.

- Harry, dit-il pour l'instant calme. Je t'ai vu avec Hermione sortir de la cabane du jardin.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? Il est hors de question que tu fasses du mal à ma sœur. Elle est bien trop amoureuse de toi pour cela.

- Ron, que vas-tu imaginer. Il n'y a rien de ce genre entre Hermione et moi, juste une très forte amitié. On est un peu comme frère et sœur, vois-tu.

- Je suis sur qu'il y a plus. Harry ne me ment pas pour me protéger. Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour elle, dit-il le regard triste.

- Ron, dit-lui ce que tu ressens. Tu te sentiras mieux, dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ron la repoussa et regarda Harry férocement.

- Arrête Harry, dit-il en haussant la voix. Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi. J'ai vu ton regard sur Hermione et arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet.

- Arrête Ronald Weasley, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit le regard d'Hermione qui tenait encore la poignée de la porte dans ses mains. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait et lorsqu'elle était arrivé à la porte et n'avait rien entendu, elle avait vraiment commencé à paniquer et était entré pour savoir et avait entendu Ron se fâcher avec Harry. Elle ne souhaitait pas cela.

- On va tout t'expliquer, d'accord Harry.

Harry hocha la tête. Il valait mieux lui dire tout, plutôt que de se brouiller tous.

- Excuse-nous d'abord mais j'ai eu une conversation avec Harry ce matin, il fallait qu'il soit au courant le premier. C'était important pour moi et je vais t'expliquer tout de suite pourquoi.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, regarda Harry rapidement dans les yeux pour se donner du courage et revint sur Ron qui s'était assis sur son lit.

- Voilà, J'ai apprit hier que mes parents m'avaient adopté et que je suis issue d'une famille de sorcier.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas « sang de bourbe » comme dit ce crétin de Malfoy, mais bien une sorcière de « sang pur ».

- Tu sais qui sont tes parents ?

- Oui, et c'est pour cela que je devais parler à Harry en premier. Mon vrai nom est Hermione Lily Potter, je suis la sœur d'Harry.

- Ron regarda Hermione puis Harry et commença à rigoler. Puis à se mettre en colère.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule, je ne suis pas stupide. Harry ne peut pas être ton frère. Il n'y a aucune ressemblance.

Hermione soupira et retira son bracelet après avoir jeter un nouveau sort sur la porte pour que personne ne puisse entrer. Elle reprit instantanément l'apparence d'une jeune fille rousse avec de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude.

- Et maintenant tu me crois.

Le rouquin avait écarquillé les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Hermione était le portrait craché de la mère d'Harry. Il aurait pu la prendre pour elle. Harry, lui avait déjà montré quelques photos de ses parents et là, Wouaw, c'était Lily Potter devant lui.

- Wouaw, c'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire.

Hermione remit son bracelet et regarda encore quelques minutes Ron avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire …

--

Une heure après ils sortirent tout les trois de la chambre de Ron. Ils rigolèrent et descendants les escaliers. Cette discutions avait permis aux autres de préparer une fête surprise pour Harry et quand se dernier fit apparition dans le salon. Tout le monde cria « SURPRISE !!! » Et Ginny se jeta dans les bras d'Harry pour l'embrasser et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Harry fut heureux de voir tout ces amis et il vint les remercier pour être venue lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Il y avait toute la famille Weasley, sauf Percy, bien sur qui boudait encore, Rémus, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Neville, Luna et une amie de Ginny, Rosalie.

Harry fut entrainé par Ginny vers cette dernière. Elle voulait absolument lui présenter.

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione avec deux verres de « punch » et en tendit un à Hermione.

- Je sais que rien n'excusera mon comportement de tout à l'heure, mais je voudrais quand même essayer, alors excuse-moi s'il te plaît.

- Tu es tout pardonné Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Merci, dit-il un peu déçu pour les derniers mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Et au fait, bon anniversaire.

- Merci Ron, cela me touche énormément.

- De rien.

- Hey, Ron. Le susnommé se retourna et hurla.

- Qu'y a-t-il Neville. Et il se dirigea vers Neville et Luna et s'excusant auprès d'Hermione.

Elle lui sourit et le regarda s'éloigner. Puis son regard se dirigea vers celui de Rémus. Il la regardait intensément. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Albus Dumbledore qui avait un petit sourire en coin. Mais cela n'avait pas non plus échappé à Nymphadora, qui n'avait que regardé Rémus depuis le début de soirée et l'avait vu ne pas lâcher du regard Hermione. Elle était folle de rage. Et cela pouvait ce voir à la couleur de ses cheveux qui étaient devenue rouge vif. Pour elle s'était pire que tout. Elle était folle amoureuse de Rémus Lupin et il ne la voyait même pas avant, mais la c'était encore pire car il regardait une autre fille et pas n'importe qu'elle fille. Hermione. Une de ses amies.

Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione se diriger vers Rémus et Rémus se tendre à son approche, elle se dirigea directement sur Hermione.

- Hey, Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Il y a longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu toute les deux.

- Oui, c'est vrai Tonks. Comment ça se passe au ministère ?

- Oh, la routine. On cherche des Mangemorts et la cachette de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Oui, je vois.

Puis Tonks commença à lui parler de Poudlard mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle ne regardait que les yeux Ambré de Rémus qui l'a fixaient intensément. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien, lorsqu'une ombre passe devant lui.

Un homme tout vêtu de noir s'approcha de Rémus et le traina vers l'extérieur accompagné du Professeur Dumbledore. Cet homme n'était d'autre que le Professeur Rogue lui-même. Juste avant qu'il entraine Rémus dehors. Elle avait croisé son regard. Plein de colère et de tristesse. Mais que se passait-il, pour qu'il soit là ? Pourquoi entrainait-il Rémus avec lui ?

Hermione se secouât mentalement l'esprit et revint à sa conversation avec Tonks.

A suivre …


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Tout d'abord je voulais vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas poster le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain, car je pars en vacances. Je posterais donc la suite des aventures de nos amis que le 15 mai. Désolé encore.**

Merci à : Pitchoune-Bella, Diox veriteae, Abbygaelle19, Montana2008; Alatariel Melawen, Lasiurys pour les super reviews que vous me laissez tous chaque semaines. Je vous adore tous.

**Bonne lecture et merci de continuer à me suivre...**

**--**

**Chapitre 6 : Retour à Poudlard**

Un mois était passé, et Hermione n'avait ni revu Dumbledore, ni Rémus et encore moins le Professeur Rogue.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron étaient dans le train les emmenant à Poudlard. Ils rayonnaient de bonheur. Revoir les murs de ce bon vieux château leur avait manqué et ils avaient hâte d'y arriver.

Hermione avait reçu son badge de Préfet-en-chef et allait avoir sa propre chambre. Ron était toujours Préfet et Harry toujours capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ginny, elle était juste poursuiveuse et cela lui convenait amplement.

Ils discutèrent de leur dernière année à Poudlard pour les trois plus vieux et Ginny commençait à être triste en sachant qu'ils ne seraient plus là l'année prochaine lorsqu'elle serait à son tour en septième année. Heureusement il y aurait toujours Luna et Rosalie avec elle pour la suite de ses études à Poudlard.

- Tu sais Ginny, je vais surement demander au Professeur Vector un apprentissage en Rune Ancienne. Je serais surement là, l'année prochaine.

- C'est vrai Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, il y a de forte chance.

- Ça serait Génial.

Le train commençait à ralentir. Il était temps pour Hermione et Ron de prendre leur rôle de Préfet. Ils guidèrent ainsi les première années vers Hagrid, qui en profita pour les saluer et se dirigèrent ensuite vers les calèches. Ou ils prirent la dernière tout les deux.

Ron cherchait depuis quelques jours à avouer ses sentiments à Hermione. Il avait un peu été poussé par Harry qui lui disait qu'il ne saurait jamais les sentiments d'Hermione pour lui s'il n'essayait pas de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais le peu de fois ou il était seul avec Hermione et qu'il se décidait à lui parler Fred ou Georges (On ne sait jamais vraiment) arrivait pour le charrier et il n'y arrivait jamais.

Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et commença à parler.

- Hermione, je voudrais te dire quelques choses.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle sachant très bien ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

- Voilà, depuis que tu es sortit avec Krum …

- Viktor.

- Oui, Viktor, dit-il bougon, je … j'essaie de te montrer mes sentiments envers toi. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie que tu saches que je suis amoureux de toi depuis très longtemps maintenant. Et … enfin bref … je voulais que tu le saches.

Il silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'éconduire son ami sans lui faire de la peine. Mais c'était peine perdu. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami, son meilleur même, mais qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle savait que cela lui ferait du mal.

- Ron, je suis très touché par ce que tu viens de me dire mais, …, elle avait baissé son regard. Elle ne voulait pas croiser ses yeux tristes lorsqu'elle lui dirait.

- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours en la fixant.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, Ron. Et je ne souhaite pas que cela change. Ajouta-t-elle en relevant les yeux sur lui.

Elle vit toute la tristesse dans son regard. Elle venait de lui briser le cœur, elle s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, je m'en remettrais, dit-il en détournant le regard et en fixant la lune pour qu'Hermione ne le voit pas pleurer.

- Nous arrivons. Il essuya son visage et descendit de la calèche et tendit sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à descendre.

Hermione eu un instant d'hésitation. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de Ron elle attrapa sa main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je préfère être ton meilleur ami et te voire heureuse, plutôt que ne pas te voir du tout, lui murmura-t-il lorsqu'il vit Harry et Ginny se diriger vers eux.

- Allez, ils nous attendent.

Puis main dans la main, comme deux véritables amis ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Château puis vers la Grande salle ou le Directeur de Poudlard, le Grand Albus Dumbledore allait pour la dernière fois leur faire le discours de bienvenue.

--

Hermione était dans sa chambre de Préfet en chef. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle était dans un grand appartement ou le rouge et or dominait. Il y avait, au centre, un grand lit à baldaquin. Dans le fond de la pièce une petite bibliothèque et dans un autre coin, il y avait un bureau ou Hermione pourrait travailler pendant des heures. Dobby lui était apparut quelques instant plus tôt pour lui dire que si quelques fois elle préférait rester dans ses appartements privé plutôt que d'aller manger dans la Grand Salle, elle pouvait l'appeler.

Le seul hic à ce merveilleux endroit c'est qu'elle le partageait avec Drago Malfoy, l'autre Préfet-en-chef. En effet ils avaient une sale commune ou trônait une grande table avec six chaises, une énorme cheminée et un canapé avec deux fauteuil devant celle-ci.

« Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Dumbledore donne le poste de préfet-en-chef à cette fouine ? » pensa Hermione. Il est vrai que depuis que son père était à Azkaban, il n'était plus le même et il avait même reçu une protection rapprochée de l'Ordre mais tout de même. Un an avec la fouine. Celui qui lui en avait fait baver pendant près de six ans. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Elle ne s'éternisa pas dans ses pensées, car on frappa à sa porte. Elle alla donc ouvrir se préparant à recevoir des insultes de Malfoy, mais rien ne se passa. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit cette porte, Malfoy était là, la regardant dans les yeux. L'air malheureux et ses yeux bleu acier reflétait une grande tristesse. Il lui donna une lettre et repartit silencieusement vers sa chambre. Elle aurait voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait mais elle n'y arriva pas. Lorsqu'elle reprit contenance il s'était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre.

Hermione resta quelques instants interdite puis regarda le courrier. D'après le sceau en forme de Phoenix, il venait du Professeur Dumbledore. Elle ouvrit donc le courrier.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, vous rendre des que possible à mon bureau._

_Professeur Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S : j'adore le sorbet au citron._

Hermione ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Elle attrapa une cape chaude, mis son insigne de Préfet en chef et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Arrivé au troisième étage, là où siégeait le bureau du directeur, elle croisa Harry et Ron, qui eux aussi avaient reçu une lettre du Professeur Dumbledore leur demandant de se rendre immédiatement dans son bureau.

Mais que leur voulait Dumbledore ?

Ils allaient bientôt le savoir. « Sorbet au citron » prononcèrent-ils et ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon pour se retrouver devant la porte du plus Grand Directeur que l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard n'est jamais eu.

Le maitre des lieux les firent donc entré dans son bureau. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione et Ron entraient dans cette pièce.

- Bonsoir les enfants, dit-il en faisant un grand sourire. Asseyiez-vous.

- Bonsoir Professeur, dirent-ils en cœur, en s'asseyant sur les chaises que le Professeur Dumbledore venait de faire apparaitre.

Un silence s'installa dans cette pièce. Hermione fixait le Professeur Dumbledore. Elle savait exactement pourquoi elle était là avec ses amis. Il les avait fait venir pour leur parler de la Prophétie d'Hermione.

Le regard de Dumbledore regarda chaque visage un par un. D'abord Harry qui était ravis d'être là, car il abordait un énorme sourire. Sourire que lui rendit Albus. Puis vint le tour de Ron. Celui-ci détaillait la pièce. Il y avait énormément d'objet dans cette pièce et des tableaux de tout les anciens directeurs de Poudlard qui les observaient. Il sourit devant l'innocence du garçon. Puis vint ensuite le tour d'Hermione. Elle le fixait. Il lui sourit. Elle savait exactement pourquoi elle était là et il félicita son intelligence en lui faisant un signe de tête, avant de détourner son regard d'elle vers une coupe de bonbon au citron qu'il leur proposa.

Chacun en prit un, avant que le Professeur Dumbledore ne parle.

- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Oui, Professeur, répondit Hermione.

Les garçons tournèrent la tête vers elle surprit.

- Je n'en doute pas pour vous Miss, c'est surtout pour votre ami et votre … frère que je doute.

Harry et Ron écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant la réplique de Dumbledore. Il savait déjà. A peine quelques heures arrivé ici et il savait déjà, qu'Hermione avait reprit sa véritable apparence.

- Effectivement, je suis au courant Messieurs, annonça le directeur. Et je vais donc vous aider à déchiffrer les symboles.

- Avant de commencer Professeur Dumbledore. Je souhaiterais que personne d'autres ne soit au courant.

Le vieux sorcier regarda intensément Hermione de son regard bleu électrique et bienveillant et lui sourit.

- Même le Professeur Lupin, Miss ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Surtout le Professeur Lupin, répondit Hermione. Elle savait qu'il savait. (Drôle de phrase, non ?) Il savait toujours tout de toute façon. Mais elle ne sans formalisa pas.

- Bien et si nous étudions un peu ce soir.

Hermione enleva donc son bracelet. Le Professeur Dumbledore, sourit encore plus. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Lily. C'était incroyable. « J'en connais un qui va me faire une crise s'il apprends ça » pensa-t-il.

Hermione fit apparaitre une grande table. Elle enleva sa robe de sorcier ou brillait son insigne de Préfet-en-chef et s'allongea sur cette table. Puis elle souleva son T-shirt et tout le monde commença l'inspection.

A suivre …


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjours à tous,**

**Me revoila pour la suite des aventures de vos héros, Je suis heureuse de vous savoir tous là. Et vous remerci pour vos encouragements.**

**yumeri :** Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Chaeos :** Merci je continue ne t'inquiete pas.

**Alatariel Melawen :** Oui, il y en à un qui va piquer une crise. Et il est vrai qu'Hermione à un certain succes avec les garçons surtout à Poudlard, tu vas voir. Il y aura surement un bal à Noel et elle sera tres convoité. Mais pour Ron s'est une autre histoire, il l'aime tellement qu'il préfére être son ami plutot que rien du tout. C'est tres chevaleresque, non?

**nightshad : **Rogue et Lupin, que se sont-ils dit ? Peut-être ne t'approche pas d'elle, elle est à moi. Ou encore : tu es un monstre, tu pourrais la blesser, voi même la tuer. Oui, surement qu'ils se sont dit cela. Mais il y a une conversation dans le prochain chapitre entre Rémus et Hermione que tu devrais lire, pour mieux comprendre.

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Toi qui écris du Twilight on approche des chapitres mettant en scene les cullen, j'espère que ca te plaira. Dis-le moi, please... Dumbledore adore Severus et oui, il sait déjà tout. Il connait même la fin de la fic. Alors que moi, non. (lol). Et il veux aussi rendre son ami heureux, je pense. Et il sait ce qu'il ressentait our Lily, tout le monde le sait. Sauf, tout Poudlard, mais nous nous savons. Enfin, vivement que tout se sache à Poudlard...

**Diox vériteae** : Merci pour tes encouragements que j'apprécie depuis un bon bout de temps, puisque tu me suit depuis longtemps maintenant.

**Abbygaelle19 **: Ne pleure pas, je sui revenue. Malfoy, c'est un personnage qui sera important pour la suite de la fic. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus tu seras le moment venu. Oui c'est bien de Severus à qui Dumbledore pensait au sujet de la ressemblance d'Hermione et de Lily. Car Dumbledore sait tout, il est comme l'auteur génial (lol). En fait je lui souffle tout (lol). Nous n'avencons pas trop tout de suite sur la traduction des runs pour le moment, mais bientot, lorsqu'Hermione aura toruvé son "ame soeur", il y aura sans doute de l'améliorations.

**Montana2008 **: Ne pleure pas, toi aussi. Il ne peut pas faire de crise cardiaque, Mais s'il le pouvait, effectivement il en ferait surement une. Je te laisse deux chapitre pour comprendre.

**Bon assez de Blabla, place à la lecture...**

**--**

**Chapitre 7 : Membres de L'Ordre du Phoenix**

Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient rentrés de leur rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Ils discutaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas. Dumbledore n'avait pas réussit à déchiffrer les runes que portait Hermione.

Il connaissait les symboles qu'Hermione avait déjà présentés à Harry, et il l'avait guidé sur un autre tout proche des symboles qui représentaient les trois amis, qui d'ailleurs, n'était pas de bon augure. Ce symbole était « la mort » ou plus précisément « le mal ». Ils avaient tous pensé à Voldemort. Oui en effet, ce symbole ne pouvait que le représenter.

Après cette observation minutieuse des symboles, le grand mage leurs avait annoncé, que du fait qu'ils étaient tout les trois majeurs, ils pouvaient s'ils le souhaitaient faire partie de L'Ordre du Phoenix. Bien sur ils avaient tous accepté et Dumbledore leur avait donc jeté un sort de fidelitas pour qu'ils ne révèlent jamais l'endroit des réunions de l'Ordre et bien sur les noms des membres. Bien qu'ils connaissaient que la moitié des membres actuels.

Ils avaient donc une réunion le lendemain soir, au Square Grimaud, là ou toutes les réunions avaient lieu depuis plus de deux ans. Depuis que le retour du Lord avait été officiel.

Au bout d'une heure Hermione quitta ses amis pour retourner dans sa chambre de Préfète. Elle réfléchissait aux conséquences qu'entrainait le fait de faire partie de l'Ordre pour elle. Son secret pourrait être en danger. Mais elle ne voulait pas être mise de côté. Elle voulait se battre pour venger ses parents assassinés froidement par le Lord noir.

Toujours dans ces réflexions, elle percuta une surface dure au coin d'un couloir et ne réussit pas à se rattraper et tomba sur les fesses.

- Tiens, tiens, la Miss je sais tout encore dans les couloirs. Largement après le couvre feu. Cela ne mériterait pas une retenue avec Monsieur Rusard, dit une voix grave et douce.

- Je suis désolé Professeur Rogue, je me rendais dans mes appartements de Préfète. Je reviens d'un rendez-vous avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Dit-elle en se relevant et en époussetant sa robe.

- Très bien, alors, dépêchez-vous de retourner chez vous. Cracha-t-il.

Il était fou de rage de l'avoir eu si près de lui. Il était fou de rage qu'elle ne l'ait pas regardé. Il était fou de rage qu'elle ait le même parfum que Lily. Il était fou de rage contre lui-même d'avoir ces pensées sur cette gamine. Mais il la regarda tout de même s'éloigner de lui. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. Depuis sept ans qu'elle était ici, il n'avait fait que l'humilier uniquement parce qu'elle avait la même odeur que Lily, le même parfum délicat de fruits rouges. Sucré. Délicieux.

Il est vrai que depuis vingt ans son odorat s'était développé grâce ou à cause d'un changement important dans sa vie mais, il n'avait pas oublié l'odeur de Lily. Celle qu'il avait toujours aimée, en secret bien sur. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Lui un Serpentard amoureux d'une Gryffondor. De plus elle trainait avec ce Potter de malheur. Mais aujourd'hui elle était morte et lui aussi en définitive, mais son odeur était toujours là. Pourquoi ?

Il s'était renseigné auprès d'amis comme lui, qu'il l'avait aidé il y a vingt ans. Ils lui avaient dit qu'elle était « sa chanteuse », la « tua cantate » mais il avait du mal à y croire.

Le Professeur des Potions se remit en marche vers le bureau du Directeur qu'il l'attendait pour mettre en place la réunion de L'Ordre qui aura lieu au Square Grimaud le lendemain soir. Après les cours. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Professeur Dumbledore allait lui dire.

--

Hermione était dans sa chambre. Elle réfléchissait. Elle était heureuse, demain elle allait revoir Rémus, et le rouge lui monta au joue. Elle fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même avant de se jeter sur son lit complètement euphorique. Enfin, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cela. Elle allait pouvoir lui parler. Et peut-être pouvoir en savoir plus sur ses sentiments.

C'est sur ces pensés qu'Hermione s'endormit en refaisant le même rêve qu'elle faisait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

_Elle était toujours dans le magicobus, lorsque soudain, celui-ci freina et Hermione se retrouva dans les bras de Rémus. Puis il l'embrassa, tendrement puis de plus en plus passionnément, quand soudain une ombre les sépara et grogna après Rémus et se mettant devant Hermione. Cette fois-ci, elle réussit à voir le visage de « l'homme » qui c'était interposé entre eux, il la regardait tristement. Sous le choc, elle se réveilla en sueur._

- Ce n'est pas possible. Pas lui, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle regarda l'heure qu'affichait son réveil magique 7h38, mon dieu, elle allait être en retard. Elle se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers la salle de bien. Elle ne prit pas le temps de prendre un bon bain. Une douche bien chaude et cela serait suffisant. Elle laissa couler l'eau sur sa peau. Cela la détendit immédiatement. Puis une fois lavé, elle sortit de la salle de bain, s'habilla de sa robe de sorcière et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle ou l'attendait déjà Ginny, Ron et Harry.

--

- Dis-moi, c'est bien la première fois qu'on arrive avant Hermione au petit déjeuner dit Ron en regardant Hermione arriver en courant.

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'Hermione était déjà entre Ron et Harry qui lui avaient fait une place.

- Excusez-moi, panne de réveil, dit-elle en prenant une tartine de confiture de citrouille.

- On se disait avec Ron, dit Harry, que c'est bien la première fois que tu arrives après nous.

- La première et la dernière fois. Je peux vous l'assurez, les gars. Dit-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres. Alors Ginny, tu commences avec quoi ? Dit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Devine ?

- Étant donné que nous commençons avec Métamorphose, je suppose que tu commences avec Potion.

- Gagné, dit-elle résigné. Et avec les Serpentard, en plus.

- Mais c'est génial ça ! dit Ron plein de joie. On n'a pas Potion en première heure de cours. C'est un miracle.

- Tais-toi Ron, dit Hermione furieuse. Nous avons Potion en fin d'après-midi, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Oh non, fit-il à son tour résigné.

Puis ils partirent tous en cours. Harry accompagna un bout de chemin Ginny, et revint rapidement pour son cours de métamorphose. La journée se passa ainsi. Harry retrouvait Ginny entre les cours, quand ceux-ci n'était pas trop éloigné et au déjeuner ils mangeaient l'un en face de l'autre puis Harry accompagnait Ginny à son cours de DCFM et ils s'embrassaient avant qu'Harry aille à son cours d'Histoire de la magie.

--

- Vous me ferez pour le prochain cours deux mètres de parchemin sur l'utilité de la peau de serpent de câpre dans le Polynectar. Maintenant disparaissez, sauf Granger, Potter et Weasley, cracha le Professeur Rogue.

Il attendit que tout les élèves soient sortit et dit :

- Suivez-moi, nous partons directement au Square Grimaud.

Sans un mot le Trio d'or suivit le Maître des Potions jusque dans son bureau ou il y avait une gigantesque cheminée.

- Ma cheminée est directement reliée au square Grimaud. Vous pourrez l'emprunter pour les réunions de l'Ordre puisque Dumbledore en a décidé ainsi.

Ils prirent donc chacun leur tour la cheminée pour arriver directement dans le grand salon de la maison de Sirius qui n'était plus de ce monde. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient le cœur serré en pensant à lui. Mais ils ne dirent rien car trop de personnes pensaient beaucoup à lui.

- Ron, Hermione, Harry, mais que faites vous là ? Demanda la voix de Madame Weasley.

- Maman, répondit Ron, nous sommes majeurs et nous faisons maintenant partit de l'Ordre, nous aussi.

- Quoi ? Il en est hors de question, je ne …

- Allons, allons, Molly. Ils sont majeurs, et je les aie officiellement admis dans notre cercle.

- Albus, c'est de la folie, se ne sont encore que des enfants.

- Maman, nous sommes majeurs.

- Et si nous commencions annonça une voix, derrière Hermione. Nous sommes tous là.

Hermione se retourna. Elle vit Rémus lui sourire. Elle était heureuse de le revoir et elle lui rendit son sourire. Mais derrière lui, elle put croiser, juste un instant le regard triste du Professeur Rogue qui lui rappela son étrange rêve.

A suivre …


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Alors voici la suite qui est enfin arrivé, avec une Hermione toute chamboulé, un Rémus qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, un Severus hors de lui et un Dumbledore au ange. Bonne lecture ...**

Réponse aux reviews :

**Luffynette** : Merci à toi et à tes super reviews. N'hésite plus et continue.

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Oui bientot plus de Twilight, je te le promets, plus dans le prochain chapitre. Bientôt il comprendra, j'y réflechit pour le moment encore,mais surement pendant la mission, qu'ils auront ensemble. Enfin, au moins, ils n'aurant plus de secret l'un pour l'autre.

**Jones17** : Merci pour ta reviews, j'aime avoir de nouveau lecteur, ca m'aide à poursuivre. Et peut-être que mes fics ne sont pas si nul que ça. Hermone est très intéressé par Rémus, mais quelque chose va lui faire changer de chemin, enfin, je l'espère. Mais le choix sera difficile. Et il est vrai que ses rêves risques d l'aider un petit peu.

**Diox veriteae** : Merci à toi. Tout ce que tu me dis me va droit au coeur. Merci mille fois. J'essai de faire de beau chapitre, je sais quelques fois ils sont court, mais je cherche à faire plu long. J'essaie vraiement.

**Alatariel Melawen** : Merci, j'essaie d'intégrer Twilight dans Harry Potter en douceur. Et je crois que j'y arrive plutot bien. Surtout dans le prochain chapitre, mais je n'en dis pas plus tu le liras la semaine prochaine. Et bientot, Severus va voir Hermione sous un autre angle et attention ... sa va saigner ??!!. Enfin on verra bien.

**Montana2008** : Oui j'ai lu Twilight et je suis fan aussi. Et je voulait introduire Twilight dans cette fic, avec principalement Edward et Alice. Mais tu verras tout cela dans le chapitre 9. Je n'arreterais pas d'écrire cette fic, je metterais peut-être un peu de temps car quelque fois je n'ai pas le temps de m'y mettre, et puis mon correcteur aussi, mais je l'a finirais comme les trois autres que j'aidéjà écris.

**Elialys** : Merci, je suis sure que si tu aimes les severus-hermione, la suite rsque de te plaire. Hermione va se rapprocher de Severus.

**Abbygaelle19** : Je pense que les runes y sont pour quelques choses et biensur, peut-être que si elle fait ses rêves s'est qu'ils est sont "ame soeur" ou tout simplement parce qu'elle à un grand pouvoir lorsqu'elle dort. Je pense que c'est un mélange de tout cela. Il ne leur donne pas de mot de passe. C'est une cheminée de son bureau ou tout les élèves peuvet aller. Et je pense que même un Gryffondor peut aller dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard.

**Yumeri **: Je ne sais pas si l'ordre sera au courant pour la vériable identité d'Hermione. J'aime garder un peu de secret. Mais en tout cas si cela arrive dans mes prochains chapitres, ils ne le seront pas avant Severus cela s'est sure. Merci de me suivre; et merci pour les encouragements.

**Nightshad **: Ils vont je pense par la suite se battre pour Hermione, mais pas tout desuite. Il ne faut tot d'abord rapprocher Seerus et Hermione. Le consoler me ferait plaisir aussi. Mais ne t'inquiéte pas trop pour lui. Il a Hermione pour cela. Merci d'être toujours là pour me suivre et m'encurager.

**Bon fini les blabla, place à ce que vous attendez tous la suite des aventures de Severus et Hermione ...**

**--**

**Chapitre 8 : Après la Réunion**

La réunion finie, Madame Weasley prépara du thé pour tout le monde. Hermione réfléchit à ce qui venait d'être dit. Ils allaient partir en mission. Elle allait avoir comme partenaire le Professeur Rogue. Pour les vacances d'Halloween, ils iraient en mission pour observer les vampires. Elle et Rogue. Incroyable. Surtout après le rêve qu'elle avait fait. Elle regarda partout dans la pièce pour voir ou se trouvait son « partenaire » mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour aider Molly à servir le thé à tout le monde mais elle fut interrompu par une discute qui avait lieu dans la bibliothèque. Le Professeur Dumbledore se faisait hurlé dessus par le Maître des potions.

- Vous avez perdu l'esprit Albus ! Elle et moi vous n'y pensez pas.

- Allons, allons pour cher Sévèrus, vous savez vous contrôler.

- Vous … Attendez, on nous écoute, dit-il plus bas.

Puis il ouvrit la porte à la voler, pour trouver une Hermione hébétée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être rejetée aussi violemment par son Professeur. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la détestait autant. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle put lire de l'hésitation et de la peur. « De l'hésitation ! Chez Rogue ! Bizarre pour moi Rogue et hésitation sont totalement opposées. Pourquoi hésite t-il? Foi de moi je le découvrirais» Pensa-t-elle.

Elle baissa ensuite les yeux et parti en direction de Rémus qui avait fini sa discussion avec Harry, qui était son associé dans les missions. Sévèrus la suivie du regard et croisa celui de Rémus. Il ne put retenir un grognement lorsque celui-ci posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Rémus leva les yeux sur Sévèrus et lui envoya un regard de défi. Puis, enfin, ce dernier retourna à sa discussion avec Dumbledore.

--

Hermione entraina Rémus dans une autre pièce. Elle voulait le voir sans que personne ne soit près d'elle. Elle avait besoin de … Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle avait besoin. Juste être près de lui, c'est tout.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Au bout de quelques minutes Rémus n'y tint plus et attrapa les lèvres d'Hermione avec les siennes. C'était se qu'elle avait cherché durant tout ce mois ou ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle lui rendit donc son baiser et celui-ci devint encore plus passionné. Hermione enroula ses bras autour du cou de Rémus et lui caressa les cheveux. Rémus tenait Hermione par la taille et resserrait son étreinte pour la rapprocher de lui et approfondir leur baiser.

Lorsque l'air le manqua, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Hermione avait les joues en feu et Rémus avait le sourire aux lèvres. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait encore cédé à ses pulsions tout ça à cause de Sévèrus. Il se détacha donc complètement d'Hermione.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione, c'est à cause de la pleine lune qui approche. J'ai du mal à me contrôler à ces moments là.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que …

- Non, non, j'ai …

- Laisse tomber Rémus, je ne t'ennuierais plus. Puis elle quitta la pièce sans regarder en arrière.

--

Une fois rentré à Poudlard par la cheminée du Bureau de Rogue nos trois amis prirent congé de celui-ci.

- Miss, nous nous verrons demain soir pour préparer notre mission après le diner. Vous direz à vos camarades que vous avez une retenue. Cracha-t-il sans la regarder.

- Bien Monsieur. Bonne soirée, dit-elle froidement en refermant la porte. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remit de ce qu'elle avait entendu de la conversation d'entre lui et Dumbledore.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, dit Ron, te retrouver avec la chauve souris des cachots pour ta première mission. Tu me diras, il y a qu'Harry qui à de la chance. Il est avec Rémus et moi je me retrouve avec Maugrey, souffla-t-il.

- C'est toujours mieux que d'être avec ton père, Ron, lui rappela Harry.

Puis ils partirent tous dans un fou rire.

Les garçons raccompagnèrent donc Hermione jusqu'à son appartement et lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée. Ron embrassa Hermione sur la joue et s'éloigna pour laisser Hermione et Harry tranquille.

- A tout à l'heure, Harry.

- Salut vieux à tout à l'heure.

- Dis-moi, il y a un problème ? demanda Harry.

- Non, ce n'est rien Harry, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il prit le menton d'Hermione entre ses doigts et lui fit relever la tête.

- Hey, je vois bien que ça ne va pas, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais tu es ma sœur, Hermione et je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Elle vit toute la sincérité dans son regard. Mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Dis-moi, petite sœur.

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse, Harry.

Harry lui sourit, il avait vue Hermione sortir avec Rémus après la réunion et il les avaient vues revenir les lèvres gonfler. Il savait et Hermione était entrain de lui confirmer.

- Et ce n'est pas réciproque, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi ? Pourtant, j'ai bien vu que vous vous étiez embrassés toi et Rémus. Que c'est-il passé ?

-Comment sais-tu ?

- Ça c'est mon secret. Alors dis-moi tout.

- Il m'a embrassé, en effet, mais après, il m'a repoussé et m'a dit que c'était l'effet de la pleine lune qui approchait et qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler. Je suis donc partie avant qu'il me voit pleurer. Je lui ai dit que je ne l'ennuierais plus.

- Quel imbécile. Je te jure que je ne laisserais pas un homme, même un ami faire de la peine à ma p'tite sœur. Je …

- Non, Harry, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur la bouche de celui-ci. Ne t'en mêle pas. Je m'en remettrais. Il n'est peut-être tout simplement pas mon « âme sœur ».

Harry comprit l'allusion d'Hermione aux runes qu'elle portait sur elle. Il n'ajouta donc rien, mais se promit d'en parler avec Rémus lors de leur mission d'observation des Loup-garou.

Il serra donc Hermione dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front avant de partir pour la tour des Gryffondors et par la même occasion, retrouver sa Ginny et lui dire combien il l'aime.

--

Le lendemain tout se passa très lentement. Hermione était très stressé, elle devait retrouver le Professeur Rogue après le repas pour parler de leur mission. Elle devait connaître le sujet sur le bout des doigts. Elle savait qu'avec Rogue c'était ça où pas de mission.

Le moment attendu arriva enfin. Elle marchait en direction des cachots lorsqu'on l'intercepta.

- Alors Granger. Une retenue. J'espère que tu vas en baver sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Dit Parkinson.

- Ne t'en fait pas Parkinson, je n'abimerais pas ton fantasme. Lui répondit-elle au quart de tour.

Pansy ne sut pas quoi répliqué et partit en direction du parc avec ses trois amies.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois coups à la porte du bureau de Rogue.

- Entrez, Granger. Dit-il d'une voix impassible.

- Bonsoir Professeur, dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Miss, nous nous réunissons ce soir pour parler de notre mission. Sachez, non vous le savez déjà puisque vous écoutez au porte, que j'ai horreur de travailler avec quelqu'un donc, ne me gênez pas et tout ira bien. Avant de partir dans cette quête je veux que vous sachiez tout sur les vampires. Tout vous m'entendez.

- Oui, Professeur.

- Je veux que vous soyez capable d'en reconnaître un parmi les humains, vous m'avez bien comprise.

- Oui, Professeur.

- Très bien, Granger, alors fichez-moi le camp et à vos bouquin. On se voit le jour de la mission et pas avant c'est bien comprit.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Sortez, maintenant.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Il avait l'air très en colère. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Ça se ressentait. Plus elle passait de temps avec lui et plus il s'énervait. Mais pourquoi? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il la déteste comme ça ? Sans doute le faite qu'elle était née-moldue, enfin ce que croyait tout le monde.

--

Elle était enfin sortie de la pièce. Mais comment avait-il fait pour se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus ? Elle sentait si bon. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la mordre ? Et ne pas se repaitre de son sang ? Là dans sa classe. Ils étaient seuls. Sans témoin, il aurait pu camoufler ça par une altercation Gryffondor/Serpentard, d'ailleurs, il avait entendu Parkinson l'insulter avant d'arriver. Elle l'avait bien mouché. Il eu un sourire à ce souvenir.

Il se souvint aussi de son regard quand Dumbledore avait annoncé que les nouvelles recrues partiraient en mission avec des membres confirmés et qu'elle ferait équipe avec lui. Elle avait eu les yeux qui brillaient. Puis il avait croisé leur regard et elle avait rougit.

Il aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment là. Mais c'était impossible. Il n'avait pas ce don là. Même avec sa condition. Il avait des amis comme lui qui avaient des dons comme Edward qui lui aurait été utile pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Mais son ami non sorcier n'avait rien à faire dans le monde magique.

Il soupira et sauta par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il était temps pour lui d'aller chasser. Il avait vraiment trop soif.

A suivre …


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici un chapitre assez important pour la suite des évènements entre notre cher Sévèrus et notre belle Hermione.**

Merci à :

**Aeris de Lothlorien :** en effet, être vampire n'est pas drôle tous les jours. Il faut résister à l'appel du sang, voir ses amis mourir et autre ...

**Montana2008** : Alice on se calme. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont se rapprocher mais avant. Il faut peut-être que leur secret soit révelé. Et peut-être aussi quelques questionnement sur leurs sentiments avant de se déclarer.

**Abbygaelle19** : Il est vrai que Rémus à mal agit et va surement prochainement essayer de se racheter. Mais je pense que Severus sea là cette fois. Ne t'inquiéte pas. Severus est un bon chasseur. Il ira chassé quelques animaux au allentour plutot que de mordre Hermione.

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Dans ma fic, elle n'est pas encore vampire. Mais elle sera présente dans ma fic. Et je pense que cela va faire reflechir Severus. Mais je te laisse "apprécier" le chapitre.

**Alatariel Melawen** : Il y en aura temps que je pourrais en mettre. Et tu vas voir tout un chapitre avec les Cullen et par la suite avec Alice et Edward.

**Sandra **: Merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis toujours ravis lorsque j'ai de nouveau lecteur. Bienvenue dans les revieweurs(euses). Il aime sont odeur, il lui rappelle sans cesse l'odeur de Lily. Il est possible qu'il ai du mal avec ça. Je ne sais pas encore Je suis seulement entrain d'écrire ces chapitres. Mais ne t'inquiéte pas. Tu le seras vite.

**Diox Veriteae** : Merci d'être toujours là et d'être un bon critique. Je sais que tu va sur mon site. mais comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de visite je n'y vais presque plus. Et j'espère que tu ne m'e veuxpas trop. Je me suis donc décidée à travailler plutot sur ce site. J'aime mieux faire des nouvelles fic avec des mise à jour plus souvent.

**Cafrine **: Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Luffynette** : Merci d'être toujours là, ca fait un moment que tu me suis et merci pour ca aussi.

**Justabook** : Edward est et sera tres présent dans cette fic. Il est un élément obligatoire depuis que j'ai lu les Twilight. Merci pour ta review.

**Merci à tous d'être là et bonne lecture à tous.**

**--**

**Chapitre 9 : Edward Cullen**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hermione se morfondait dans sa chambre de Préfète. Elle ne sortait que pour aller en cours. Le reste du temps elle pensait aux paroles de Rémus. « C'est l'influence de la pleine lune. » pensa-t-elle. « Il ne m'aime pas »

Elle en avait assez de penser à lui, alors elle décida de travailler sur les Vampires dans à peine deux semaines, elle irait en mission avec le Professeur Rogue. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite. Qu'elle connaisse le sujet sur le bout des doigts. Alors, ou lieu de rester dans sa chambre, elle allait à la bibliothèque, dans la réserve. Elle y avait accès grâce à son statut de Préfète et un mot spécial de Dumbledore. Madame Pince lui avait même donné un accès illimité à la bibliothèque de jour comme de nuit.

Il était donc quatre heures du matin lorsque Sévèrus Rogue rentra de « sa chasse » nocturne et sentit l'odeur alléchante de la Miss-je-sais-tout. Il suivit son odeur. Il eu un petit sourire lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque.

Il entra dans la pièce, elle était très sombre, seule une bougie éclairait le fond de la salle. Parfait, il allait pouvoir se faufiler jusqu'à elle sans qu'elle ne le voit.

Il arrivait près de sa table, elle dormait la tête sur un livre, qu'elle devait étudier. Elle devait être là depuis un bon moment car, il y avait un agencement de livre autour d'elle qui était incroyable.

Il sourit à nouveau. Elle était magnifique endormit. Il se raidit à sa penser, « Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? C'est cette effroyable Miss-je-sais-tout, tout de même, et une élève de surcroit ». Il décida de quitter la pièce. Mais il se retourna pour la contempler une dernière fois. Il n'avait pas le courage de l'approcher de peur de lui faire du mal, mais il avait peur en même temps de s'éloigner d'elle.

Il fit demi-tour et l'approcha d'elle. Il respira sur odeur. « Qu'elle sent bon », il se redressa et réfléchit « penses à ce que t'as dit Edward, il faut que tu l'as voit souvent pour t'habituer à son odeur ».

Alors sans la réveiller il la porta et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa chambre de Préfète. Il s'y glissa par la fenêtre. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas par le tableau qui garde l'entrer. Il fit donc un énorme bon pour atterrir silencieusement dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Il la glissa sous les draps rouge et or, « très Gryffondor » pensa-t-il et lui, s'assit sur un fauteuil près de son lit et la regarda dormir. Elle avait le sommeil agiter et marmonnait pendant son sommeil : « Non, …., Oui, …. Harry, …, Oui, …. Hum, …. Rémus, …. ».

Elle rêvait de Rémus, bon elle rêvait aussi de Potter mais, c'était son meilleur ami, normal, mais Rémus. Il s'était bien passé quelque chose entre eux. Il en était sur. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était aussi encré en elle. L'aimait-elle ? Rémus ? Sévèrus savait qu'il la désirait. Ils en avaient parlé à la fête d'anniversaire de Potter, mais là. Il était furieux. Rémus allait en baver la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

« Professeur Rogue, j'ai trouvé … vous … oh, s'il vous plait ».

Il se calma tout de suite, elle rêvait de lui. Il eu un sourire en coin. Il décida de quitter sa chambre, car le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se montrer et il fallait qu'il parle à son ami Edward.

Il passa donc les grilles de Poudlard et transplana chez son ami aux Etats-Unis dans l'état de Washington à Forks plus précisément.

--

Il arriva donc à la villa blanche de son ami Edward Cullen. Il prit sa baguette et murmura « finite incartatem » et il changea immédiatement d'apparence. Ce n'était plus l'affreux Professeur de Potion que nous avions devant nous mais, un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans, très brun, les yeux miel, avec un visage très pâle et les traits parfait. S'il avait gardé cette apparence (car c'était sa véritable apparence depuis environ 16 ans) il y aurait beaucoup plus de fille dans ces cours qui le déshabillerait du regard.

Il s'approcha donc du perron et leva la main pour frapper, lorsqu'un tourbillon se jeta sur lui. Un petit démon brun le serrait dans ces bras.

- Sévèrus, tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi Alice. Dit-il en s'écartant d'elle.

- Aller, entre, nous avons quelqu'un à te présenter.

Sévèrus entra dans la maison et découvrit qu'il y avait une très bonne odeur à l'intérieur. Il se figea. Alice lui sourit et dit :

- Ah ! Oui, ça sans bon, c'est dut à la présence de Bella. Si cela te gène trop arrête de respirer.

Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il se dirigea donc vers le chef de famille Carlisle. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis 16 ans. Il se souvint de l'aide précieuse qu'il avait été pour lui.

- Ravis de te revoir Carlisle.

- Moi aussi, Sévèrus, ravit de voir que tes yeux son toujours ambrées.

- Oui, c'est dur, mais j'y arrive.

- Bonsoir Sévèrus, dit une voix de femme.

- Bonsoir Esmée, dit notre Maître des Potions en enlaçant la femme de Carlisle.

- Tu n'as pas changé. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- En même temps cela va être difficile.

- Hey, salut Sev, dit un grand costaud. Près pour une revanche à la course et pas de triche cette fois, pas de abra machin chose.

- D'accord Emmet, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Mais où est la délicieuse Rosalie ? Et Jasper ?

- Ils sont partit chassé. Répondit Edward, son ami, voir même son meilleur ami.

Le fameux Edward l'approcha de Sévèrus et le prit dans ces bras pour une longue accolade.

- Bienvenue à toi mon ami.

- Merci Edward. Malheureusement je ne reste pas longtemps. Je voulais te parler.

- D'accord, mais avant tout chose, je voulais te présenter, Bella.

Il se décala un petit peu et Bella apparut. Une jeune fille de l'âge d'Edward « apparemment ». Elle était très belle et semblait ne pas avoir peur de lui. Il était étonné.

- Elle sait pour nous.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant.

- Enchanté, dit-il en tendant la main. Edward, m'a beaucoup parlé de toi la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Il avait gardé son regard froid, ce qui fit hésiter Bella, mais elle fini par lui tendre la main sous le regard tendre et en confiance d'Edward.

- Ah, oui et en bien j'espère. Dit-elle en regardant Edward.

- On va dire que oui, puisqu'apparemment vous êtes très proche. Puis Sévèrus se tourna vers Edward et lui dit. Je peux te parler seul à seul.

Edward regarda Bella avec tendresse et ce retourna vers Sévèrus et dit :

- Bien sur, allons dans la forêt, j'ai de toute façon besoin de chasser.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent tout les deux de la maison blanche.

--

Hermione se réveilla ce matin là avec un drôle d'impression. En effet, elle était presque sur de s'être endormit à la bibliothèque et elle se retrouvait dans son lit toute habillée. Peut-être qu'elle était rentrée et ne se souvenait pas de cela. « Bizarre» pensa-t-elle.

Mais il fallait qu'elle oublie cela. Elle avait cours ce matin et elle n'était pas en avance. Elle courut donc sous la douche et s'habilla à vitesse éclair pour retrouver ses amis. Elle arriva juste avant eux dans la Grande Salle « Ouf » pensa-t-elle. « Je n'aurais pas à m'expliquer encore sur mon retard. »

Elle sourit à ses amis lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, Ginny et Harry souriant, main dans la main et Ron avec ???

Ron avec Luna ??? Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait loupé un épisode. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été très présente ses derniers jours mais avoir loupé ça, c'était … c'était inadmissible.

Ginny lui sourit en s'asseyant à coter d'elle et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien manqué. C'est seulement d'hier soir.

Ouf, Hermione se sentit soulagé. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup manqué de la vie de ses amis et se promit que cela n'arriverait plus. Lorsque Ron arriva, elle lui sourit et lui dit.

- Alors, tu n'as pas quelques choses à nous raconter ?

Puis tout le monde partit à rire.

A suivre …


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**

Réponse aux reviews :

**Nightshad :** Merci de toujours être là. J'essaie de respecter un minimum twilight et Harry Potter, je me suis dis que les deux pouvaient cohabiter.

**Pitchoune-bella :** Merci toi aussi. Et surtout toi car je lis tes fics que se soit les Twilight ou les Harry Potter.

**DoomsdaySnape :** Woaw, une critique. Ca fait crois que c'est la première. Merci de me laisser ton avis tout de même.

**Diox veriteae :** Il est évidant que si tu n'aimes pas Twilight, ma fic risque de ne pas trop te plaire. Il aura au moins une autre intervention d'Edward et Alice dans la suit de la fic. Mais merci d'être toujours mon lecteur.

**Zaika :** Merci, tout simplement.

**Angeline Trent :** Merci, ca à l'air d'en toucher plus d'un qu'Edward et Severus soient ami, mais ne sont-ils pas tout les deux Vampires Végératiens et ils ont en plus à peu de chose près le même age?

**Abbygaelle19 :** Tu vas voire tres bientot comment Hermione va découvrire la vrai nature de Severus mais cela n'ai pas pour ce chapitre. Il y a un chapitre reserver pour quelqu'un d'autre avant. (Et oui c'est toi!!!) Tu m'avais demandé qu'Hermione soit plus curieuse sur Malfoy alors ce chapitre est plus pour toi.

**Alatariel Melawen :** Severus et Edward. C'est top secret comme conversation. Ils ont refuser que je vienne avec eux alors je n'ai que quelques explications de Severus. Délosé. Mais ce n'est pa grave. On finira bien par tout savoir.

**x-devilish-angel-x :** Merci pour les reviews.

**montana2008 :** Luna et Ron s'est ube petite idée qui m'est venue comme ça. Ron séduit Luna pour se consoler d'Hermione mais à la fin il tombe vraiment amourux d'elle. Tu me diras c'est pareil pour Luna. Elle accepte d'être avec Ron pour rendre jaloux Neville et elle tombe finalement amoureuse de Ron. je metterais peut-être en scene quelques chose comme ca dans les prochains chapitres.

**luffynette :** Merci pour la reviews.

**Sandra :** A les loup-garou. Tiens c'est une bonne idée. Peut-être que je parlerais d Jacob dans les Prochain chapitre. Puisque Harry Pars en mission avec Rémus dans des clan de loup-Garou. Il pourrait faire un crochet par la reserve Quilleute. Pourquoi pas? Je n'y est pas encore reflechit.

**jones17 :** Oui, nous serons comment Severus est devenue Vampire. Ce chapitre est déjà écrit. Nous ne savons pas tout en détail. Il est vrai de notre Severus est tres secret. Mais il a un ami qui peut lire dans les pensées alors sa aide. Bientot nous reverrons les Cullens mais avant je fais entrer un autres perso.

**Merci en tout les cas car vous me donnez des idée et cela m'aide à avancer dans la fic.**

**Merci toujours à mon correcteur préferer Thom Merilin (En même temps j'en aiqu'un) d'être toujours à l'écoute de ma fic et de mes plaites.**

**Biz à toi et à vous tous...**

**Bonne lecture ...**

**--**

**Chapitre 10 : Le départ pour la mission**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Sévèrus avait eu sa grande conversation avec Edward. Il avait suivit ces conseils et passait tout les soirs dans la chambre d'Hermione pour s'habituer à son odeur (Ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit auparavant). Il la trouvait même belle à la lueur de la lune. Quelque fois elle parlait dans son sommeil et il était souvent irrité par ses dires. Elle parlait souvent de Rémus (encore !!) et elle le suppliait de revenir. Il se sentait mal, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir ce mal. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, avait-il cette drôle de sensation au plus profonds de lui ? Il ne faisait cela que pour la mission et pour rien d'autre. Pour ne pas la tuer et la vider de son sang, aussi, mais rien d'autre.

Il essayait de remettre ses idées en place en la regardant encore une fois dormir. Lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir son nom.

- Professeur Rogue, souffla-t-elle sensuellement.

Une nouvelle sensation arriva en lui. Il était … heureux… Lui le maître des Potions, celui que tout le monde appelle « la chauve-souris des cachots ». Il était heureux qu'une gamine comme Hermione Granger pense et rêve de lui. Que ce passait-il chez lui ? Il n'en savait rien et ne chercha plus à comprendre aujourd'hui. Il était temps pour lui de quitter la pièce car elle était sur le poing de se réveiller.

Il quitta donc la chambre de la préfète par la fenêtre, comme il le faisait habituellement et se dirigea vers les cachots. Aujourd'hui était un jour important, c'était le jour ou il partait une mission avec elle. Il décida de faire demi-tour et d'aller chasser un peu avant d'être tout le temps avec elle. Il n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion d'aller chasser lorsqu'elle serait avec lui, 24h sur 24.

--

Hermione se leva de bonne humeur. Elle avait fait un rêve magnifique :

_Elle était dans sa chambre entrain de se coiffé ses cheveux soigneusement avec une brosse en soie, devant sa coiffeuse, lorsque des lèvres froide mais douce virent se poser sur son cou gracile. Elle en ferma les yeux. Puis elle se retourna pour regarder son soupirant et reconnu dans les traits du visage du jeune homme, son Professeur de Potion._

_- Professeur Rogue ! dit-elle en caressant le visage du jeune homme du bout des doigts._

_Celui-ci sous la douce caresse d'Hermione ferma les yeux et se jeta sur ses lèvres avec fougues. Hermione était au ange, elle adorait ce baiser, il était magique._

_Puis le jeune homme disparut comme il était arrivé, dans un courant air. Et Hermione se réveilla…_

Elle ne comprenait pas toujours ses rêves et celui-là, elle ne chercherait pas à l'analyser, elle voulait seulement l'apprécier.

Elle se dirigea donc vers sa salle de bain et pris une douche. Elle laissa l'eau détendre ses muscles et son âme pour pouvoir partir en mission avec le mystérieux Professeur Rogue. Elle arrêta l'eau et sorti de l'étroite cabine et s'enroula dans sa serviette. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle s'habilla d'une tenue confortable et pris quelque vêtement de rechange pour la mission. Elle réduit son sac de voyage et le glissa dans sa poche. Puis elle sortit de sa chambre.

Elle pénétra dans le salon ou se trouvait Draco Malfoy. Il était immobile et regardait le feu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il faisait croire. Il avait plutôt le regard vide. Hermione soupira et s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Malfoy ? Tu es bizarre depuis la rentrée. Je n'ai même pas eu le droit à une insulte, cela m'étonne de toi.

Il ne répondit pas. Il la fixa juste un instant avant que son regard ne retourne là ou il était avant.

Hermione se rapprocha donc de lui inquiète. Elle s'installa devant lui, puis s'agenouilla, et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts, pour qu'il ait le regard dans le sien. Il avait la peau froide malgré qu'il soit si prêt du feu. Elle tiqua un petit peu. « Peau froide, non, c'est impossible, il a toujours son regard bleu-gris intense, il ne peut pas être un vampire » pensa-t-elle.

- Tu te trompes, j'en suis bien un, lui dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je lis dans les pensés lorsqu'on me touche, c'est l'un de mes nouveaux don.

- Tu es un vampire ?

- Oui. Il se libéra des mains d'Hermione et se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

- Mais qui t'as mordu ? Quand ?

- J'ai été mordu cet été, lorsque j'ai rendu visite à mon père. Il y avait un vampire là-bas et il m'a mordu. J'étais presque mort. Il avait très soif, mais je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte de son erreur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et je me suis retrouver Vampire dans ma chambre à Poudlard.

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et tes yeux.

- Un sort.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Tu te sens seul. Je comprends. Mais si tu veux je t'aiderai. J'ai entendu dire que certains vampires chassait des animaux plutôt que des humains je pourrais t'aider pour cela si tu le veux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, Granger. Dit-il en se retournant.

Il était si furieux que ces yeux étaient devenu noir encre, comme ceux du Professeur Rogue. Elle s'approche de lui et lui caressa la joue. Il recula d'un pas. Il avait peur de lu sauter dessus.

- Ne t'approche pas Granger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance, tu ne me feras rien.

- Pourquoi me fais-tu confiance alors que je ne suis qu'un fils de Mangemort.

- Parce que tu es en conflits avec toi-même et que tu n'es pas comme ton père, Draco.

En entendant son prénom, il se calma immédiatement. Et il laissa Hermione s'approcher à nouveau. Puis il arrêta de respirer pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et boire tout son sang.

- Je sais que s'est difficile de lutter contre sa nature, mais il le faut. Tu es à Poudlard et il y a plein d'humain ici.

- Je sais, crois-tu que je sois stupide.

- Non, mais…

- Et toi, tu te cache bien sous cette apparence, alors que ce n'est pas la tienne.

Sous la surprise, elle s'écarta de lui.

- Comment ?

- J'ai des dons ne l'oublie pas. Je sais tout. Je vois tout.

- D'accord. Mais …

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture.

- Merci. Soufflât-t-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants. Hermione avait envie d'être amie avec lui. Il avait l'air d'être torturé intérieurement et elle savait qu'elle pouvait être sincère avec lui puisqu'il savait tout d'elle.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui et lui tendit la main.

- J'en ai marre de la guerre Gryffondor-Serpentard, ami ? lui proposa-t-elle ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et lui tendit la main lui aussi.

- Ami, confirma-t-il.

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents, comme lui d'ailleurs. Puis elle lui dit qu'elle le reverrait dans quelques jours. Elle partait en mission avec Rogue pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Pourquoi lui cacher, il savait tout.

Avant qu'elle ne sorte il lui chuchota.

- Fais bien attention à toi, d'accord ?

- Promis, lui dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

--

Sévèrus faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Elle était en retard, « mais que fait-elle bon sang » ragea-t-il. Lorsqu'il entendit un coup à la porte. Il hurla à la personne d'entrer.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes en retard.

- Je suis désolé, Professeur, un ami avait besoin de moi.

- Vous folâtrerez un autre jour, Miss, nous avons une mission, très importante. Nous devons savoir si les vampires vont se rallier au Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

- Je sais Monsieur.

- Alors, je ne tolérerais plus aucun retard, est-ce bien clair.

- Oui, Monsieur. Dit-elle plus sérieuse.

- Très bien, nous partons pour le Square Grimaud puis nous transplanerons de là-bas vers notre point d'observation.

Puis ils passèrent par la cheminée de son bureau pour arriver au Square Grimaud ou tous les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient là, pour partir en mission

--

Ils avaient donc transplané dans une cabane dans le fin fond d'une forêt près d'un clan de vampire important et influent d'après les dires du Professeur Rogue. Il les appelait les Volturi. Grand clan Italien et le plus influant. Il lui avait dit que si Voldemort les ralliaient à leur cause. Ils étaient tous perdus.

Le Professeur Rogue était partit depuis plus de cinq heures maintenant et Hermione commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il ne partait jamais si longtemps. Il revenait toujours après deux heures d'observation. Elle commençait à tourner en rond. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur trois personnages. Deux en soutenant un autre…

A suivre …


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Lady hermione malfoy** : Merci pour ta reviews. Il est vrai que j'ai lu déjà le contraire c'est-à-dire une fic twilight mélangeant des persos de Harry Potter mais pas le contraire. En même temps je ne lis que des Hermione-Severus.

**abbgaelle19** : Alors pour ta question la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Et oui Draco est un vampire qui a été mordu lorsqu'il a rendu visite à son père à Azkaban. Pour qui l'a mordu on le sera peut-être plus tard.

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Je sais que tu es très impatiente et beaucoup d'ailleurs. Mais vous allez tous avoir vos réponses sur Sévèrus Vampire et Le bracelet dans ce chapitre et le prochain. Dans ce chapitre on découvre le vampire et dans le prochain le bracelet. BIZ

**jones17** : Draco aura plusieurs apparition dans cette fic de différente façon. Pour qui à mordu Draco on le sera peut-être plus tard. Pour les 3 personnes qui arrive, lis donc ce chapitre.

**Alatariel Melawen** : Je ne pouvais faire autrement que d'inclure les Volturis. Une espèce de Vampire très importante. Je te laisse lire la suite.

**ebecquereau** : Merci pour ta reviews. J'écris toujours la fic et je poste tout les vendredis et si je ne peu pas je previens la fois d'avant si possible. Je fini toujours mes fics car il y a beacoup trop de fic laissé à l'abandon qui sont très bonne et auquel j'aurais bien voulut avoir une fin. Je suis aussi lectrice alors je connais le probleme. Il y aura une fin donc à cette fic. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas quand.

**Diox veriteae** : Bella et Hermione sont deux presonnages tres différente et Hemione n'est ps du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. En général elle réagit bien, après peut-être quelques réfléxions personnelles. Dans ce chapitre tu ne verras que deux persos de Twilight et un que t aimes très particulièrement.

**Luffynette **: Merci pour la review.

**Zaika **: Merci pour la review.

**sandra** : Merci pour la review. J'aime bien ce que je mélange. Twilight est un livre que j'ai bien aimé. Je pense encore faire intervenir Edward, lors de sa rupture avec Bella, même si je sais pour les lecteurs assidue de Twilight que les dates le correspondent pas. Mais bon je suis l'auteuse et je fais ce que je veux "nanananaireeee".

**Merci à tous d'être de super revieweurs. Je vous embrasse.**

**"KISS"**

**--**

**Chapitre 11 : La véritable identité de Sévèrus Rogue**

Hermione était apeurée. Un homme aux cheveux cuivré et en bataille et une femme aux cheveux court et noir aidaient le Professeur Rogue à tenir debout et le guidait vers une paillasse de la pièce. L'homme le déposa doucement et la femme resta près de lui pendant que l'homme s'approchait d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage de cet homme elle recula encore plus. C'était un vampire il avait la peau d'une blancheur extrême et les yeux d'un noir profond et il était d'une beauté affolante. Si Hermione le touchait elle le trouverait sans doute froid comme la pierre.

- N'aie pas peur, lui dit l'homme en mettant sa main devant lui en signe de paix. Je ne te ferais rien.

- Comment puis-je vous croire, dit-elle, la voix tremblante. Vous ramenez mon équipier à moitié mort.

Le jeune homme eu un sourire en coin. « Quel ironie lorsqu'on est déjà mort », pensa-t-il. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire cela.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma soeur, Alice s'occupe de lui. Il sera sur pied dans quelques minutes.

Hermione se détendit un peu.

- Je m'appelle Edward et je suis un ami de Sévèrus.

- Vous êtes ami ? Avec le Professeur Rogue ?

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est quelques fois agaçant, mais c'est un ami de longue date.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il s'est fait agressé par un clan de vampire.

- Mon dieu, dit-elle en s'approchant de son Professeur. C'est-il fait mordre ? demanda-t-elle inquiète en s'agenouillant devant lui.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, annonça la jeune femme. Tu es sans doute Hermione, enchantée je suis Alice, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Hermione regarda quelques instants la main qui était tendu vers elle et fini par la serrer elle était aussi froide que la peau de Draco, pas de doute possible. Ils étaient bien des vampires.

- Vous faisiez partit du clan qui a attaquer le Professeur Rogue ?

- Non, Alice à eu une vision de Sévèrus se faisant attaquer, alors nous sommes venus l'aider.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- Forks, état de Washington, Etats-Unis, répondit le jeune homme.

- Vous avez transplané des Etats-Unis ! s'émerveilla Hermione.

- Non, nous avons prit l'avion. Nous ne sommes pas sorciers. Juste des vampires.

- Mais comment connaissez-vous le Professeur Rogue si vous n'êtes pas des sorciers ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

Edward essayait d'éviter l'interrogatoire d'Hermione. Des questions fusaient dans tout les sens. Il avait du mal à tout comprendre. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et siffla :

- S'il te plaît arrête de réfléchir ainsi. J'en ai mal à la tête.

- Oh, mon frère lit dans les pensées. Sourit Alice.

- « Comme Draco » pensa aussitôt Hermione. Et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'elle avait pensé à Draco et qu'Edward lisait dans les pensés.

- Qui est Draco ? demanda Edward.

- C'est un ami, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Regard Edward, elle est comme Bella, elle rougit quand elle ment. Ajouta Alice toute guillerette.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était avec des Vampires qui étaient soit disant des amis de son Professeur et coéquipier. Allongé à coté d'elle à moitie mort. Elle détourna son regard de celui d'Edward. Elle savait qu'il lisait ses pensées, elle cherchait un moyen d'être tranquille dans sa tête. Mais elle ne connaissait que l'occlumentie pour cela et elle n'était pas une experte. Rogue lui l'était.

- Alors, c'est avec un sort qu'il me bloque parfois ses pensées.

La jeune sorcière regardait à présent son Professeur il avait comme une pellicule sur le visage. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa ses doigts sur le front de Sévèrus pour voir s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre et elle les enleva immédiatement. Il avait la peau glacé. « Non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas en être un aussi. Pourtant cela expliquerait énormément de choses » pensa-t-elle et elle se tourna vers Edward.

- Il ne va pas apprécier que tu le saches.

- Je ferais comme si je ne savais rien si vous me racontez tout.

Alice et Edward se regardèrent puis Alice prit la parole :

- Il ne se réveillera que dans 15 minutes et 18 secondes, on peut peut-être lui raconter ce que l'on sait.

- Il y a environ seize ans, Sévèrus nous est apparut, il n'avait pas cette apparence, et généralement lorsqu'il vient nous voir il n'a pas cette apparence…

Hermione regarda son Professeur, puis elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et prononça l'incantation qui annulait les sorts :

- Finite incantatem.

Et le Professeur Rogue devient le jeune homme de son rêve. Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle essayait d'écouter ce que lui racontait Edward mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle comprit tout de même que Sévèrus avait été transformé suite à la perte d'un être cher et qu'Alice l'avait trouvé et toute leur famille l'avait aidé à devenir vampire végétarien. Comme eux.

- Hermione ? l'interpela Alice.

Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Il va bientôt se réveiller, tu devrais lui … enfin tu vois. Dit-elle en désignant la baguette d'Hermione avec son doigt.

- Oh, oui bien sur. Elle prit à nouveau sa baguette et le regarda une dernière fois avant de prononcer la formule qui le camouflait.

Juste après cela, le Professeur de Potion ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur la palliasse ou il était allonger.

- Edward, Alice, que faites-vous là. Grogna-t-il

- Nous aussi nous sommes content de te revoir Sévèrus, ironisa le beau vampire.

- Nous sommes venus à ton secours voyons, annonça la brune.

Il regarda ensuite Hermione, elle ne montra rien. Il ne vit donc rien et il se voyait mal utiliser la légicementie pour lire en elle. Elle le sentirait immédiatement.

- Vous étiez parti depuis environ cinq heures quand vos amis vous ont ramenez, Professeur. Annonça Hermione. Je ne savais pas que vous côtoyez des vampires.

Il ne répondit pas à l'interrogation d'Hermione mais il se leva et entraina Edward avec lui. Ce dernier jeta un regard à Hermione, elle était effrayé et elle ne voulait pas qu'il dise un mot de ce qu'il avait pu lire dans ses pensés. Il hocha la tête d'affirmation. Il ne dirait rien. Elle était soulagée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon frère ne dira rien. Il n'est pas du genre à dire que tu n'es pas ce que tu es et que toi aussi tu te cache derrière une fausse identité.

Hermione regarda intensément Alice.

- Comment sais-tu cela. Oh, j'ai eu quelques visions de toi en faite.

- Tu as vu mon avenir ? questionna Hermione curieuse.

- Pas ton avenir, mais des images de toi dans un futur proche. Il y a même quelques visions de toi qui je suppose se sont déjà réalisé. Je t'ai vue embrasser un homme dans un … bus peut-être. Je n'y connais rien en truc sorcier et en plus Sévèrus ne nous raconte jamais rien des trucs de chez vous.

- Tu m'as vu avec Rémus, et tu …

- Je ne te dirais rien. Je peux modifier ton avenir si je te dis quelques choses.

- Mais …

- Tu dois faire tes propres choix, puis elle dit plus bas pour que Sévèrus et Edward n'entende pas, entre le loup-garou et le vampire. Puis elle lui sourit.

- Nous devons partir maintenant Alice, annonça Edward.

Alice se leva et Hermione aussi. Elle les accompagna jusqu'à la porte ou elle dit au revoir à ces étranges personnages.

Elle vit son Professeur faire une accolade à son ami vampire et enlacer plus délicatement Alice.

- Viens nous voir plus souvent, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Puis ils disparurent à une vitesse vampirique.

Sévèrus se tourna vers Hermione et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et parla de sa voix dure et froide.

- Nous devons parler Miss Granger …

A suivre …


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous,**

Je vous poste aujourd'hui un chapitre qui n'est pas corrigé par mon correcteur THOM MERILIN. Il a un peu de retard. mais cela n'est pas bien grave. Il revient tres bientot. Amors excusez-moi encore pour toutes les fautes qui peut y avoir.

**mariel90** : Merci pour la reviews

**Pitchoune-Bella** : La découverte du bracelet c'est dans ce chapitre. Toi qui est aussi une Twilighteuse si tu as des idées pour fair intervenir a nouveau les Cullens dans cette fic n'hésite pas. Moi je pensais faire intervenir Edward lorsqu'il quitte Bella, plus tard dans la fic. Cela donnera envie à Rogue de s'éloigner d'Hermione aussi. Quand penses-tu? Biz.

**mayelle** : Merci pour la reviews

**Miss Lilith Samael** : Je suis désolée que tu n'aimes pas trop ma fic. Moi je sui une fan de Twilight et de Harry Potter alors j'ai voulus faire une fic qui les rapproche un peu. Don voila purquoi il y a des vampires et des loup-garou dans cette fic. Sinon j'essaye de poster tout les vendredis. Sauf si biensur j'ai unimpératifs et là je vous préviens tous.

**Diox veriteae** : Merci pour ton soutiens MERCI MERCI MERCI. Voici la suite que tu attendais...

**abbygaelle19** : Ah Alice! un mystère cette fille. Elle lui dit qu'il faut qu'elle choisisse. Mais , vous mes chers lecteurs vous savez tous qui elle va choisir. Bon sinon, je sais mes chapitres sont court pourtant je cherche a faire long mais j'ai un peu de mal. Je sui vraiment désolée.

**Alatariel Melawen** : Merci pour ta reviews. Oui, les choses vont bouger. IL va avoir encore un nouveau soupirant pour Hermione ... peut-être ...

**Zaika** : Merci pour la review.

**Luffynette** : Merci pour la review.

**sandra** : Une fan de Twilight, comme moi. Super. Si tu a des idée pour a nouveau intégré les cullens dans la fic n'hesite pas. Alors dans ce chapitre Sévèrus découvre le bracelet magique. Je ne t'en dis pas plus et te laisse lire. Pour Lupin par contre Hermione va partir en mission avec lui très vite alors attention, car il y aura une confortation Mangemort et deux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Je vous laisse à ce chapitre. BIZ.

--

**Chapitre 12 : Le bracelet**

Hermione attendait que le Professeur Rogue parle. Elle ne le regarderait plus jamais comme avant. Il n'était pas l'homme qu'il prétendait être. Il était ce jeune homme perdu par la mort d'un proche et qui s'était damné pour l'éternité pour cela. Hermione le regardait intensément et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait lui aussi elle détourna le regard en rougissant.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que vous savez, Miss Granger? Dit-il de sa voix froide et dure.

- Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur, mentit-elle, mimant la suprise.

- Arrêtez cela immédiatement, je connais très bien Alice, et je sais qu'elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche alors, je veux tout savoir ou je le serais de force vous m'entendez. Dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Elle recula, il était si prés d'elle, qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine fraiche sur elle. Ce qui lui donna des frissons.

- Ils ne m'ont rien dit, Monsieur, mentit-elle encore, moins sûr d'elle.

Sévèrus rentra dans une colère noire et lui attrapa le poignet rageusement, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle essayait de fuir.

- Vous n'irez nulle part Miss. Je …

Il sentit quelque chose sur le poignet d'Hermione. Quelque chose qui reconnaitrait entre mille rien qu'au toucher. S'il avait eu encore un cœur, il battrait la chamade en ce moment. C'était le bracelet de Lily, celui qui lui avait fait il y a tant d'années, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux étudiants à Poudlard. Avant qu'il ne soit cette bête… Sa rage doubla. « Ou avait-elle eu ce bracelet. Est-ce Potter qui lui avait donné ? » Son cerveau était en ébullition.

- Où avez-vous eu ce bracelet, Miss? Dit-il en essayant de ce contenir.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas Professeur. Dit-elle froidement.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il lui venait de sa mère, sa véritable mère.

- Dites-le moi, Granger, est-ce Potter qui vous l'a offert ? Il appartenait à sa mère. Dites-le moi immédiatement. Cracha-t-il, en resserrant ses doigts sur les poignets d'Hermione.

- Aie ! Vous me faites mal, Professeur, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Elle avait trop peur pour Harry, et pour tout les concernés de la prophétie qu'elle portait. Harry, Ron, son âme sœur et elle-même.

- Bien, puisque vous refusez de parler je … dit-il en enlevant le bracelet du poignet d'Hermione.

- NNNOOONNN ! hurla-t-elle, en se cachant le visage. Mais c'était trop tard. Hermione Granger avait laissé la place à Hermione Potter.

Sévèrus resta quelque instant interdit. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses courbes qu'il avait tellement regardé à Poudlard lorsqu'il avait seize ans. Tout. Tout lui revint à une vitesse incroyable. Lily Evans était devant lui.

Il sentit à nouveau le venin envahir sa bouche et la brûlure de sa gorge revenir. (NdA : Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas twilight, le venin est ce qui permet à un vampire de transformer un humain en vampire. Et lorsque ce venin arrive comme cela, il est très difficile de lutter. La brûlure de la gorge, signifie aussi qu'il a soif) Il réussit à reculer d'Hermione de quelques pas. Et il parla d'une voix tremblante. C'était bien la première fois que l'on voyait le maître des Potions dans cet état.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Le fantôme de Lily. Vous ne pouvez pas être elle. Elle est morte il y a presque 17 ans.

Je suis … hésita-t-elle. Je suis Hermione, décida-t-elle de dire. Je suis sa fille. Je suis la fille de Lily et James Potter. Je suis la sœur d'Harry, sa sœur Jumelle. Ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Sa respiration était saccadée. S'il le pouvait il se serait surement évanoui par la surprise. Il avait devant lui la fille de la femme qu'il avait aimé le plus au monde. La fille de Lily. Comment cela était-il possible ? Tout le monde n'avait parlé que du gamin, jamais d'elle.

Des qu'Hermione faisait un pas vers lui, lui reculait d'un pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus reculer se trouvant adosser à un mur de la cabane. Il ferma donc, à se moment là, les yeux et coupa sa respiration. Il ne devait pas la mordre. Il ne devait pas la vider de son sang. Que dirait Lily. Il devait penser à autre chose. « Tiens, que dirait cette sale bête de Lupin, lorsqu'il serait qui elle est. Peut-être qu'il sait s'est pour ça qu'il la … » Il grogna à cette pensé. Il savait que lui aussi avait été amoureux de Lily. Mais par amitié pour James Potter, il avait toujours tout gardé pour lui.

- Rendez-moi, mon bracelet, s'il vous plaît. Entendit-il.

Sévèrus sortit de sa léthargie. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et la trouva à quelques centimètres de lui, lui tendant la main pour récupérer le bracelet. Il le regarda et vit l'inscription qu'il avait gravée avant de l'offrir à Lily pour ces seize ans. Il posa délicatement les doigts sur les inscriptions sur le serpent et le griffon qui représentait leurs maisons. Puis d'un air triste le rendit à Hermione et essayant toute fois de ne pas toucher sa peau. Dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle.

Hermione remit immédiatement le bracelet à son poignet et regarda intensément son Professeur, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée, prononça quelque parole et alluma un feu dans celle-ci.

- Ainsi c'est vous STR, Sévèrus T Rogue, j'aurais du y penser avant.

Sévèrus reprenait doucement contenance. Il redevenait peu à peu l'homme que tout le monde connaissait. Il remarqua alors qu'Hermione avait allumé un feu et c'était installé devant. Il reprit alors son rôle de Professeur.

- Etes-vous folle, Miss. Nous pourrions être repérer avec la fumée.

- J'y aie pensé Professeur, j'ai jeté un sors pour cela. Venez donc vous installer. Je pense que nous avons énormément de chose à nous dire. Approchez, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire dans sa direction. Je ne vais pas vous mordre.

Cette réplique fit tiquer Sévèrus. Il était indéniable qu'elle savait. Alice avait encore trop parlé. Il s'assit donc sur le fauteuil en face d'Hermione, elle eu un petit sourire en coin. Il ne voulait absolument pas s'approcher d'elle.

- Quel était votre relation avec Lily, pour que vous lui offriez un si bel objet ? demanda-t-elle.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, Miss.

- C'était ma mère, j'ai le droit de savoir.

Sévèrus la regarda intensément. Elle avait le même caractère de Lily et son parfum était le même. Il aurait du se rendre compte de la ressemble et faire un rapprochement plus réel. Elle était bien sa fille. Il soupira.

- C'était ma meilleure amie.

- Ca je le savais, elle m'a laissé une lettre. Je veux en savoir plus. Vous étiez plus que ça. Dites-le moi.

- Je … hésita-t-il

- Oh ! fit-elle, vous l'aimiez, c'est pour elle tout ça. La protection d'Harry. La fidélité à Dumbledore et votre … votre soit disant damnation.

- Quoi ? dit-il surpris par sa phrase.

- Oh ! s'il vous plaît, Professeur, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous savez que je sais pour votre condition. J'ai vue votre vrai visage.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa su Rogue. Il ne sourcilla pas.

- Finite incartatem. Dit-elle. Puis elle rangea sa baguette. Au faites, je pense qu'Edward va vous harcelez pour en savoir plus sur votre façon de vous camoufler. Qui doit vous prendre énormément d'énergie d'ailleurs. Comment faites-vous ?

- Et vous comment avez-vous ensorceler ce bracelet?

- Je ne suis au courant que depuis mes 17 ans, Professeur. Et ma mère m'avait lancé un sort de protection qui s'arrête à 17 ans. Mais elle avait crée ce sort sur votre bracelet. Pour me protéger.

- Pourquoi, vous séparez de votre frère ?

- Pour son bien et le mien. Je ne devais pas exister. J'ai un lourd secret sur le dos, Monsieur.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien, Miss. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Promettez moi de garder pour vous se que je vais vous montrez, Professeur.

Il secoua la tête de haute en bas pour montrer qu'il ne dirait rien. Et Hermione lui tourna le dos et déboutonna sa robe de sorcière qu'elle fit glisser lentement. Puis elle retira son T-shirt qui recouvrait sa peau elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge devant Sévèrus. Elle était rouge pivoine. Heureusement qu'elle était tourné et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage rouge. Elle finit par enlever le bracelet autour de son poignet et le tatouage de rune apparut sur sa peau blanche…

A suivre …


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Comme d'habitude ton aide est super. Tu m'as permis d'écrire le chapitre 20. Il y aura don une rencontre entre Sévèrus et Edward à Londres après la rupture d'Edward et de Bella. Merci.

**Scotty** : merci pour la review

**Miss Lilith Samael** : Merci pour la review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi. Le chapitre 15 risque de vous plaire à tous aussi.

**Mayelle** : Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera envie de lire la suite aussi.

**Diox Veriteae** : Je n'ai pas trop d'idée pour comment finir de traduire le tatouage. Mais je ne pense pas que Sévèrus pourrait en apprendre plus. Je pensait plus faire intervenir Sybille pour ça.

**MagaliHP **: Merci pour la review. Tu peux me lire tout les vendredis. Je poste souvent le matin. J'adore twilight et j'adore Harry Potter moi aussi. Il fallait que je fasse quelques choses de sympa avec tout ça.

**sandra** : Merci pour la review. Oui, Sévèrus auraiy pu mourrir s'il ne l'était déjà pas. Mais il apprendra vite qu'il aime beaucoup Hermione, que ce soit Hermione Potter ou Hermione Granger.

**Zaika** : Merci pour la review.

**Alatariel Melawen** : Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 21, et je n'ai pas avancer sur la recherche des runes et nous ne sommes pas encore à Noel dans ma fic, donc oui j'en ai encore pour un moment deçu. Bye.

**Abbygaelle19 **: Je ne pense pas qu'il est vraiment envie de la manger (quoi que???) en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. A bientot.

**Montana2008 **: Oui en gros Lupin va être le Jacob d'Hermione. Mais elle aura d'autre protecteur que le loup-garou.

**luffynette** : Merci pour la review.

**mariel90** : Merci pour la review.

**Merci de toujours me suivre et voici la suite ...**

--

**Chapitre 13 : Réalité**

Sévèrus avança sa main tremblante vers la peau blanche d'Hermione. Il pouvait lire les runes anciennes sur sa peau. Pas tout évidement mais une bonne partie. Il reconnut donc quelques symboles. Mais il avait du mal à se concentrer avec Hermione. Il était obnubilé par son physique.

Il arrêta sa main tremblante à quelques centimètres d'elle. Puis il se leva, recula le plus loin possible d'elle et repris son apparence habituelle.

- Miss, rhabillez-vous. Nous rentrons.

Hermione fut surprise par son ton redevenue froid. Elle remit son T-shirt et son bracelet et se tourna vers son austère professeur.

- Et la mission ?

- J'ai assez d'information. Les Volturi resteront neutre. Ils ne se mêleront pas aux agissements du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Laissez-moi cinq minutes, s'il vous plaît.

Elle rangea ses affaires, vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, fit disparaître toute trace de leur passage et parla enfin :

- Avant de partir, pourriez-vous me dire à quoi j'ai servis durant cette mission, Monsieur.

- J'éclaircirais ce point avec le Professeur Dumbledore dès notre retour à Poudlard.

Puis il lui attrapa le bras fermement et transplana au Square Grimaud. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il n'y avait personne, à part bien entendu Kreattur qui veillait sur la maison de sa défunte maîtresse.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur, Miss. Kreattur peut vous aidez, annonça l'elfe de maison.

- Non, nous ne passons ici que pour rentrer à Poudlard, dit froidement le Maître des Potions.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la cheminée et prit une bonne poignée de poudre et s'installa dans l'antre de celle-ci. Puis il dit a haute voix sa destination et il disparut dans un nuage de fumer sans avoir oublié de jeter un regard froid à Hermione.

Hermione fit la même chose que son Professeur, regarda l'elfe de maison et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que d'autres sont déjà rentré avant nous ?

- Oui, Kreattur a vu Harry Potter et monsieur Lupin rentrer ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore.

- Merci, dit-elle avant qu'elle ne prononce distinctement le cachot du Vampire.

Son arrivée dans les cachots ne fut pas comme elle aurait espéré en effet, à peine arrivé, elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle avait eu un énorme vertige et elle se retrouva rapidement dans les bras du Professeur Rogue. Il avait vu son élève changer de couleur, avoir un malaise et vaciller. Son instinct avait été le plus fort et il avait accourut à vitesse vampirique pour là rattraper et éviter qu'elle ne se blesse.

Lorsqu'il sentit le corps d'Hermione, c'était comme si son cœur c'était remis à battre. Dans sa chute son bracelet était tombé et elle avait actuellement sa magnifique chevelure rousse qui recouvrait son doux visage. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il pu enfin voir ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Il dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui lui recouvraient encore le visage, d'une main tremblante, et ne put s'empêcher de caresser son visage du bout des doigts. Hermione ferma les yeux sous la douce caresse de son pouce sur ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes vraiment le portrait craché de votre mère. Dommage que vous aillez hérité du caractère de votre père. Elle rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Il ne pensait pas à elle mais à sa mère. Elle en fut fortement déçue, mais elle ne dit rien.

Puis il la lâcha, et ramassa son bracelet et lui tendit.

- Faites attention à votre bracelet, il serait fort dommage que quelqu'un découvre qui vous êtes, Miss. Maintenant retournez à vous appartement. Je vais aller faire notre rapport au Professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione récupéra son bracelet et sortit de son bureau le cœur battant la chamade. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. « Son regard, pensa-t-elle, il était si … triste … il devait vraiment l'aimer et à un point pas possible. Il faut que j'en parle à Harry ». Et elle se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors.

--

Hermione arriva essoufflée à la tour Gryffondor. Elle chercha Harry dans la salle commune il n'y était pas. Elle décida donc de monter dans le dortoir de son frère. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand sans frapper et trouva son frère dans une position très peu convenable avec Ginny.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, dit-elle la surprise passée.

Puis elle ferma la porte sous les insultes d'Harry. Elle passa la salle commune la tête baissée pour que personne ne puisse voir son embarras et une fois la porte de la tour passée, elle courut jusqu'à ses appartements.

Elle n'avait jamais courut aussi vite. Elle arriva a ses appartements et une fois à l'intérieur elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Elle resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle se décida à bouger lorsqu'elle entendit le rire de son nouvel ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire.

- Le fait que Potter se soit fait prendre en pleine galipette.

- Arrête de lire dans mes pensés, dit-elle méchamment.

Draco arrêta de rire et repris son sérieux. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, Hermione, je …

- Ça va Draco, je suis juste gênée de les avoir surpris à ce moment. Harry et Ginny vont m'en vouloir à mort.

- Arrête, il est ton frère et elle ta meilleure amie, alors ça sera vite oublié.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève, elle aussi. Elle lui attrapa la main et lui tira de son coté pour la relever. Mais il n'avait pas encore réussit à métriser sa force et Hermione se retrouva sur son torse dur. Hermione devint un peu gêné et essaya de se dégager des bras de Draco mais lui ne la lâchait pas. Elle leva donc les yeux vers lui et remarqua que ces yeux avaient changé de couleur. Il ne se maitrisait plus. Elle commençait à avoir peur. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire quelques choses, elle avait sa bouche collée contre celle de Draco. Il la maintenait avec force et elle, elle se débattait. Elle le frappait comme elle pouvait pour le faire réagir mais la seule chose qui pouvait réussit à le faire réagir est les larmes qu'il sentit rouler sur le visage d'Hermione et ses pensées pour leur Professeur de Potion.

Il la lâcha et recula de plusieurs pas. Hermione s'était enfuie dans sa chambre et s'était jeté sur son lit ou elle pleurait abondamment.

Draco reprit contenance et s'approcha de la chambre d'Hermione. Elle avait laissé la porte ouverte, c'est qu'elle acceptait de lui parler. Que malgré tout elle lui faisait confiance. Il resta tout de même sur le pas de la porte.

- Hermione, excuse-moi. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit de faire ça.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elle ne lui répondait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'approcha donc un peu plus mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il lut les pensés d'Hermione.

_Elle avec un vampire entrain de l'embrasser passionnément. Brun. Ténébreux. La vingtaine. Un homme tourmenté et triste._

Il le reconnue immédiatement. Rogue, elle y avait déjà pensée tout à l'heure mais il n'avait pas l'aspect vampire.

- Je ne savais pas que Rogue était un vampire lui aussi.

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Et le foudroya du regard.

- Je t'interdis de lire mes pensés, dit-elle les dents serrés.

- Hermione, je ne contrôle pas ce don. Les pensés des gens viennent à moi sans que je ne le veuille. Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais, je …

- Je ne l'aime pas, dit-elle et s'asseyant sur son lit et en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Ce n'ai pas ce que tes pensés disaient, elle. Tu aurais aimé que cela soit lui qui t'embrasse tout à l'heure.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle baissa simplement les yeux. Draco se rapprocha d'elle et vint s'assoir sur le bord de son lit à côté d'elle. Mais à une distance tout de même raisonnable.

- Hermione, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas réussit à me contenir en ta présence. Mais je t'assure, cela ne se reproduira pas. Je crois que le fait que tu connaisses ma véritable identité m'a fait me … comment te dire…

- Te lâcher.

- Exactement. J'ai du mal à me contenir avec ton odeur. J'ai failli te mordre.

- Draco, tu peux te maitriser et j'ai rencontré des vampires qui ne boivent pas de sang humain. Rogue non plus n'en boit pas. Va le voir et dis lui ce que tu es. Il t'aidera.

Draco réfléchit quelques instants. Puis sourit à Hermione.

- D'accord. De tout façon j'en ai marre de piquer du sang dans la réserve de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh va finir par se poser des questions à la longue.

Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire.

- Hermione. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je …

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te pardonne, dit-elle gentiment.

Ils rirent ensemble quelques instants et Draco reprit son sérieux.

- Toi aussi tu devrais lui parler.

- Parler de quoi avec qui ? fit-elle innocente.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Hermione parle à Rogue de ce que tu ressens pour lui, je …

- Draco, pour la énième fois je ne ressens rien pour lui.

- Hermione pas à moi.

- J'ai fais des rêves ou il était présent, mais il se battait avec Rémus et je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas...

Avait-elle dit en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Draco se leva lui aussi et s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien. Tu comprendras le moment venu.

Puis il se recula vivement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ton frère arrive. Ces pensés ne son pas très sympathique pour toi. Tu veux que je le mette dehors ?

- Non, soupira-t-elle. Il faut que je lui parle de toute façon, alors autant le faire maintenant.

- Ok, je vous laisse alors.

Merci. Et penses à aller voir Rogue.

Draco lui sourit et ouvrit le passage au moment où Harry allait frapper. Il ne lui adressa pas un sourire et sortit en laissant le passage ouvert pour qu'Harry puisse rentrer. Harry crut tout de même bon de dire quelque chose.

- Ne lui fait pas de mal ou tu auras à faire à moi.

A suivre …


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous,**

**mariel90 :** Merci pour la review et comme le dit tres bien Draco, tu cmprendra le moment venu.

**flester : **Merci pour la review. Mise à jour tout les vendredis.

**mayelle :** Merci pour la review.

**Fumesck666 :** Merci pour la review. Mise à jour tout les vendredis.

**Miss Lilith Samael : **A ton avis va-t-elle choisir le loup garou ou le vampire ? Bon effectivment cela est assez délicat et effectivement je connais le réponse (elle me l'a dite. LOL.) Je pense que Sévèrus se fiche un peu que Draco soit un vampire mais il n'appreciera pas son rapprochement avec Hermione.

**mimi72 **: Tout d'abord merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des nouveuax lecteurs. Pour ce qui est de la rencontrer entre Hermione et Bella, j'ai déjà une idée de l'épilogue dans la tête et nous les verrons ensemble. Donc il y a de forte chance qu'elle se rencontre quelque part dans ma fic. Je ne sais pas encore quand ou si cela se fera vraiment.

**Altariel Melawen** : Merci pour la review.

**tipex** : Merci pour la review.

**Zaika** : Merci pour ta review.

j**ones17**: Je pense que Sévèrus pourra faire sans Lily. Mais il s'en servira pour une occasion bien particulière qui arrivera dans les prochains chapitre. Je ne l'ai pas encore ecrit mai ientot je pense.

**sandra** : Merci d'avoir lu mes autres fics. Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais une fin heureuse car comment faire lorsque l'on est vampire et amoureux d'une humaine sans lui prendre sa vie pour survivre avec elle. Draco est un perso que je ne pensais pas utliserdans ma fic mais il prends une place de plus en plus importante. Il faut aussi que je réintégre plus Ron. N'oublions pas qu'il représente l'amitié sincère dans les runes et dans ma fic. Pour les Cilluen dans la bataille final. Je ne sais pas. Ils sont peut-être immortels mais ils ne sont pas sorcier.

**Diox veriteae** : Sybille est une prophétresse. En touchant Hermione par exemple elle pourrait dévoiler la prophétie qui la touche. (Tiens, ça c'est une bonne idée. lol.) Pour la confrontation Sévèrus-Draco, elle aura lieuun peu plus tard. Pour le fait que Sévèrus ne sache pas pour l'état de Draco, c'est que celui-ci cache bien son jeu.

**Luffynette** : Merci pour la review.

--

**Chapitre 14 : ma meilleure amie**

- Salut Harry, dit Hermione intimidée.

- Non, mais Hermione qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'entrer dans le dortoir comme ça.

- Je suis désolé, Harry. J'avais besoin de parler à mon frère et je me suis emballée.

- J'ai vu. Ginny est complètement bouleversée. Elle n'osait plus me regarder, je …

- J'irais lui parler. Je te promets.

- Bon, fini Harry moins en colère. Que voulais-tu me dire?

- C'est au sujet de Rogue et de ma mission avec lui.

- Je t'écoute dit-il et s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione.

- C'est lui STR, c'est Sévèrus T. Rogue. Il était amoureux de notre mère, Harry.

Harry attrapa la main d'Hermione. Il n'en revenait pas. Rogue un Serpentard amoureux de sa mère une Gryffondor !

- L'énigme avance alors.

- Oui, petit à petit. Je lui ai montré ma véritable apparence. Il a été choqué. Il dit que je suis son portrait craché.

- Il parait dit Harry.

Puis il attrapa Hermione et la serra dans ses bras. Hermione répondit à son étreinte et ferma les yeux d'aise.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là Hermione.

- Moi aussi Harry, tu ne t'imagine pas.

- En tout cas moi j'imagine très bien, dit une voix derrière eux. Je n'imaginais pas, Harry et surtout toi Hermione que vous vous voyez derrière mon dos. Et dire que je t'ai fait confiance Hermione. Dit sa meilleure amie.

Harry et Hermione se séparèrent et essayèrent d'expliquer le tout à Ginny. Mais celle-ci refusa de les écouter et partit de la pièce en pleurant.

- Je vais la rattraper dit Harry.

- Non, dit Hermione en lui attrapant le bras. C'est à Hermione Potter de tout lui expliquer.

- Tu es sur ? demanda-t-il inquiet. En la retenant avant qu'elle ne sorte.

- Oui, Harry. On aurait du tout lui dire en même temps que Ron.

Puis Hermione sortit laissant son frère. Seul. Dans la chambre d'Hermione.

--

Cela faisait une heure qu'Hermione cherchait Ginny partout. Elle n'était pas dans son dortoir, ni dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage. Nick quasi-sans-tête ne l'avait pas vu. Mimi geignarde non plus. Elle n'était pas dans le parc sur le chêne ou elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver. Elle grimpa tout de même les marche qui menait au septième étage ou se trouvait la salle sur demande que Neville avait trouvé il y a de cela 2 ans.

Puis elle demanda trois fois la cachette de Ginny et enfin une porte s'ouvrit.

Elle entra silencieusement. Ginny était tout au fond de la pièce sur un divan rouge et or devant une cheminée qui flambait. Elle était entrain de pleurer comme elle n'avait encore jamais pleuré.

Oui, sa meilleure amie, à qui elle disait tout était dans les bras de son petit ami. Elle était malheureuse comme la pierre. Elle ne voulait parler qu'à Rosalie son amie de dortoir. Après Hermione c'était elle sa meilleure amie.

- Ginny, il faut qu'on parle. Entendit-elle.

Ginny releva la tête et croisa le regard triste d'Hermione. Et la colère lui monta aux joues. Elle se leva, s'approcha d'Hermione et sans s'en rendre compte lui mit une gifle magistrale.

Hermione eu un moment de recul et fixa à nouveau Ginny. Elle aurait un sacré bleu demain. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre sa meilleure amie et son frère par la même occasion.

- Tu te sens mieux, ça t'as fais du bien.

- Non, dit Ginny, les yeux tristes. J'ai envie de t'arracher les yeux.

- Ça je crois que je ne te laisserais pas faire.

- Pourquoi, Hermione ?

- Ginny, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Harry et moi sommes très proche c'est vrai. Mais nous ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est toi qu'il aime. Il t'aime plus que tout. Et tu dois me croire.

- Comment puis-je te croire, Hermione ? J'ai bien vue que vous étiez proche. Tu es plus proche d'Harry que de Ron et ça je ne le comprends pas. Vous me cachez quelque chose et je veux savoir, Hermione.

- C'est pour cela que je suis là. Pour tout te dire, Ginny. Essayons, veux-tu ?

Ginny et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le divan ou elles regardèrent le feu brûler dans la cheminée.

- Tout a commencé, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry. J'ai appris que j'avais été adopté. Que les parents que je croyais les mien depuis 17 ans n'étaient pas du même sang que moi. Je suis une véritable sorcière. Mes parents étaient des sorciers. Et ils étaient James et Lily Potter.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Hermione était entrain de lui dire qu'Harry était son frère. Impossible !

- Ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas être la sœur d'Harry.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Déjà, vous ne vous rassemblez pas.

- Lily, ma mère, m'a jeté un sort pour cacher ma véritable apparence.

Hermione enleva alors son bracelet. Et Ginny écarquilla encore plus les yeux. Elle avait devant elle une jeune femme magnifique. Rousse tout comme elle, le visage très pale et les yeux d'un vert émeraude comme ceux d'Harry.

- Comment ? demanda Ginny, c'est incroyable !

- Je sais. Je suis la sœur jumelle d'Harry. Nous avons été séparés, parce que je cache une prophétie. J'ai un tatouage runique sur le dos et nous n'avons pas encore tout comprit.

- Pourquoi le sais-tu maintenant ?

- Parce que le sort ne me protégeait que jusqu'à mes 17 ans.

- Oh ! la majorité ! conclue Ginny. Hermione je suis désolé, je n'ai …

- Ne t'en fait pas Ginny, je pense que j'aurais réagit pareil tu sais.

Puis Hermione lui raconta tout en détail les recherches qu'elle avait fait. De ce qu'elle savait déjà. L'interprétation des runes. Elle avait aussi parlé de sa mission qu'elle avait effectuée avec le Professeur Rogue et à elle seule, elle lui raconta sa découverte. Le Professeur Rogue est un vampire. Elle lui dit aussi qu'il était devenue vampire car il avait essayé de mourir car il avait perdu un être cher, sa mère, Lily Evans dont-il était amoureux depuis l'âge de 6 ans.

- Dis-moi, Hermione, que ressens-tu pour le Professeur Rogue ?

- Je ne comprends pas ta question Ginny.

- Tu l'aimes.

- NON !! C'est notre Professeur, voyons. De plus il est toujours amoureux de ma mère et …

- OH !

- Quoi OH ?

- Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui.

- Ginny, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je te dis que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, et il va falloir que tu éclaircisses cela. Pour toi, pour lui et pour Rémus.

- Rémus, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu dois faire un choix. Le vampire ou le Loup-garou.

- J'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part, sourit tristement Hermione.

Elle repensait à sa conversation avec Alice. Le petit lutin lui avait dit la même chose. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que tout le monde lui disait. « Amoureuse du professeur Rogue. » Non, elle ne pensait pas ère amoureuse du Professeur Rogue, elle pensait déjà trop à Rémus. Mais le vampire était si … si mystérieux. Si magnifique. Elle se secoua mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits et sourit à Ginny.

« Hermione as-tu trouvé Ginny ? » dit une voix inquiète dans sa tête.

« Oui, nous sommes dans la salle sur demande, tout est arrangé ne t'inquiète pas, viens nous retrouver ».

- Ginny, Harry arrive. Je vais vous laissez tout les deux. Dit-elle en remettant son bracelet.

- Mais comment le sais-tu ?

- Nous pouvons communiquer pas télépathie quand j'ai ma véritable apparence.

A ces mots la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry Potter. Hermione embrassa son frère et quitta la pièce.

--

Dans les cachots, au plus profond de Poudlard, un homme en noir faisait les cents pas dans son bureau très peu éclairé. Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Il sortait de sa réunion avec le Professeur Dumbledore et ce qu'il lui avait dit ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

Elle allait repartir en mission. Oui, mais cette fois ce ne serait pas avec lui. Elle partait avec le Loup-garou. Lui qui ne sait pas se tenir lorsqu'elle est dans la pièce. Non, il était trop dangereux pour elle. Elle ne devait pas partir avec lui.

Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle ne craignait rien. « La pleine Lune n'est que dans une semaine » avait-il dit. Et là il fit un constat qui n'avait jamais fait avant.

"Au moins lui n'ai dangereux qu'une fois par mois s'il ne prend pas la potion Tue-Loup, alors que moi, je suis dangereux tout le temps." pensa-t-il.

Et il sortit par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il avait besoin d'aller se défouler. Il avait besoin d'aller chasser.

A suivre …


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Minismile** : Merci pour la review.

**Luffynette** : Merci pour la review.

**sandra** : Et oui Ginny est une impulsive. Elle à tout de même vécut avec 6 garçons. Oui Sévèrus devientjaloux et Hermione à je suppose déjà choisit celui qu'elle veut. Et puis il y a une prophétie derrière qui l'aide un peu. Pour ce qui est de la fin d'Hermione et Sévèrus. J'ai eu une idée et lorsque j'a une idée je la mets sur papier. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas génial mais je ne suis as encore à la fin de cette fic. Elle sera sans doute plus longue qu mes autres fics.

**Diox veriteae** : Je pense que tu vas adoré ce chapitre comme beaucoup d'ailleurs. Merci pour la review. Et c'est vrai nous avons un Sévèrus jaloux mais CHUUTTT il ne s'en rends pas encore compte.

**Saya330** : Merci pour la review.

**Miss lilith samael** : Merci pour la review. Je pense aussi qu'elle va hoisir Sévèrus. Je suis pas fan du loup-garou.

**magaliHP** : Merci pour la review.

**MlleGanou** : Merci pour les reviews. merci pour les encouragements.

**Alatariel Melawen** : Sévèrus, je suis d'accord avec toi, n'est pas dangereux. Il a la même retenu qu'Edward.

**montana2008** : Je ne suis pas fan du loup, donc je ne le choisirais pas. Mais on verra bien ce qu'Hermione fera.

**mimi72 **: Merci pour la review. Si ca continue comme ça c'est tout le collége qui va connaitre la vérité. (lol)

**Merci pour vos review et bienvenue aux nouveaux revieweurs. J'adore avoir des nouvelles reviews cela m'encourrage à écrire. Et merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent depuis ma première fic.**

**Bref pas de blabla inutile. Juste pour vous dire que je ne pars qu'en vacances qu'au mois de Septembre donc publication jusque là si mon super génial correcteur ne part pas en vacances. (THOM MERILIN, allez lire ces fics). Je ne pars qu'une semaine donc je pense qu'il n'y aura qu'un vendredi de loupé.**

**Bon, Bonne lecture et à Vendredi prochain.**

**--**

**Chapitre 15 : Deuxième mission**

Hermione sortait à l'instant du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard tout en réfléchissant. Elle repartait dès ce soir avec Rémus pour une mission à Gringotts Ils devaient surveiller un Gobelin. Il donnait apparemment des informations aux Mangemorts, contre de l'or et des diamants.

Rémus … Comment allait-elle faire. Elle était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Alors une mission durant toute une nuit. Elle ne savait pas si elle en était capable.

Dumbledore, lui avait dit que si elle ne voulait pas c'est Tonks qui irait à sa place et sur ces paroles, elle dit oui. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle dit oui ? Parce qu'elle avait peur que Rémus tombe dans les bras de Tonks. Elle le voulait pour elle. Mais, elle avait encore peur de souffrir.

Une voix la fit sortit de ces réflexion.

- Bonsoir, Miss Granger, alors encore entrain de trainer dans les couloirs.

- Je ne traine pas, Professeur. Je sors d'un rendez-vous avec le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Ah, pour votre mission avec Lupin.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Faites attention à vous. Les loups sont dangereux.

- Pas plus que les vampires, Monsieur, ne put se retenir de dire Hermione.

Sévèrus se retourna rapidement et colla Hermione contre le mur du couloir.

- Ne me comparez plus jamais à un clébard, comprit Miss.

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre elle était hypnotisé par ses yeux. Ces yeux étaient d'un noir intense. On aurait pu s'y noyer.

Sévèrus lâcha Hermione. Son avant bras gauche le brulait. Il était demandé auprès de Voldemort.

- Je crois Miss, que l'on se verra ce soir.

- Quoi ?

- Il m'appelle. Je pense que quelqu'un vous a vendu. Faite très attention. Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger pendant votre mission. Prévenez Lupin.

- Je le ferais.

Puis il d'un pas rapide il s'éloigna.

--

Hermione et Rémus étaient sur le chemin de Traverse à surveiller Gringotts et les aller-venu des Gobelins. Lorsqu'ils virent l'un de ses Gobelin s'éloigner des autres. Ils avaient enfin trouvé celui qu'ils cherchaient.

- Attends, Rémus, dit Hermione en lui attrapant le bras. Puis en le lâchant immédiatement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Il faut attendre. Maintenant on sait qui il est, mais il y a des Mangemorts un peu partout regard dit-elle. Le Professeur Rogue avait raison.

Elle lui désigna les côtés de la banque sorcier et il vit une dizaine de Mangemorts qui les attendait.

- Hermione, il faut qu'on l'arrête.

- Rémus, ceci est un piège. Nous n'aurions pas du venir. C'est un piège tu m'entends.

- Oui, j'ai compris, transplanons. Nous verrons ce que nous ferrons lorsque nous serons à l'abri.

Ils se concentrèrent sur leur destination, mais rien ne se faisait.

- Ils nous ont piégés.

- Qu'allons nous faire, s'inquiéta Hermione.

Rémus attrapa Hermione par les bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Te sens-tu prête à te battre Hermione.

- Bien sur, Rémus, mais …

- Je sais nous avons peu de chance. Mais si Sévèrus est parmi eux alors, peut-être …

- D'accord Rémus, dit Hermione en lui souriant.

Rémus ne put résister plus longtemps. Il avait peur pour elle, alors avant de partir à l'attaque il la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa furieusement. Mais ils furent vite interromput par une voix douce et grave à la fois.

- Les embrassades se sera pour plus tard. Suivez-moi.

Hermione, n'en revenait pas. Rémus l'avait à nouveau embrassé. Et là il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était l'influence de la lune. Elle n'avait pas ressentit la même chose que la dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas eu ses papillons qui lui chatouillaient le ventre lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsque le maître des potions, celui qui était venue les sortir de là, parla :

- Ici, vous pourrez transplaner. Retournez immédiatement à Poudlard et il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

--

Hermione attendait devant le bureau de Sévèrus il était plus de trois heures du matin, cela faisait trois heures donc qu'elle était rentré et qu'elle attendait que son Professeur ne rentre. Elle était très inquiète pour lui. Elle savait qu'il risquait gros s'il se faisait prendre. Voldemort lui ferait payer cher.

En l'attendant elle réfléchit a son retour à Poudlard et à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Rémus. Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer avec elle comme avec un yoyo. Elle voulait qu'il fasse un choix. Il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle, à cause de sa condition, alors elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas question qu'il réitère le baiser qu'il avait échangé dans la rue ce soir. Il avait apparemment comprit et était partit…

- Que faites-vous là, Miss ?

La voix tremblante de son Professeur la fit sortir de ses pensés.

- Je vous ai posé une question ? dit-il plus froidement.

- Je vous attendais. Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Mais vous êtes blessé. Dit-elle en approchant sa main du visage de Sévèrus.

Celui-ci recula et ajouta :

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je ne vais pas en mourir. Puis il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Rentrez donc chez vous.

- Non, je vais vous soigner.

Il s'approcha très près d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle fut à nouveau hypnotiséepar ces magnifiques yeux noirs.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Rentrez chez vous.

- NON!!

- Ne m'énervez pas, Miss. Je pourrais vous vider de votre sang.

- Vous ne le ferez pas, Monsieur.

- Ah, oui et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que vous savez vous contrôler. Dit-elle sûre d'elle. J'ai confiance en vous. Je vous confierais même ma vie.

Sur ces mots Sévèrus ne put se contrôler. C'est la première fois qu'on lui disait cela. Même lorsqu'il était un humain, personne, même Lily, n'avait eu une confiance aveugle en lui. Même aujourd'hui Dumbledore n'avait pas cette confiance en lui. Alors il fit ce que son cœur mort lui dicta il l'embrassa. Le contact des lèvres chaudes d'Hermione sur les siennes accentua son envie d'elle. Il demanda donc l'entrée de sa bouche pour que sa langue aille danser avec celle de sa partenaire. Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Sévèrus.

Il se laissa emporter pas sa fougue et il la porta jusque dans ces appartements et continuant de l'embrasser.

Il entendait le cœur d'Hermione battre la chamade. Il sentait son sang affluer dans son cou. Il lâcha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou au niveau de sa jugulaire. Elle gémit au contact de ses lèvres froides sur sa gorge. Cela eu le dont d'exciter encore plus les sens de Sévèrus.

Puis d'un coup il s'écarta d'elle. Sautant majestueusement, haletant.

- Sortez Miss. Dit-il tremblant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Mais, je…

- SORTEZ, hurla-t-il cette fois.

Hermione partit en courant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Elle savait maintenant. Tout le monde avait raison. Elle était amoureuse de son Professeur de Potion, Mangemort à ses heures et Vampire de surcroit.

A suivre …


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Pitchoune-bella** : Je pense que tu vas aimer la suite. Moi je dis Yes!! aussi je j'adore orturer mes persos.

**Miss Lilith Samael** : Ola tu t'emballes (lol) Il est beau mais attention il mort. Mais moi aussi j'aimerais bien être mordu par lui.

**jones17** : Les Cullens vont revenir car Edward va quitter Bella. Et je pense qu'on les reverras pour l'épilogue aussi.

**Alatariel Melawen** : Enfin, je suis d'accord avec toi. Ils sont long ces deux là. Mais c'est ca qui est bien après tout. L'attente de savoir comment ca va se passer entre eux.

**Daisy21** : La sortie était prévue mondialement pour le 15 juillet. Donc moi je ne l'est pas encore vue mais j'ai hate de le voir. Merci aussi pour la review.

**Diox veriteae** : La suite va être très compliqué mais cela n'ai pas une question de maitrise c'est une question de personnage et Hermione ressemble tellement à Lily. Est-ce vraiment un probleme pour Sévèrus ?

**vendéta** : Merci pour la review.

**abbygaelle19** : Sévèrus doit vraiment aimer faire pleurer les filles. Dans toutes les fics que je lis il en fait toujours pleuré une (lol). Merci pour la review.

**mimi72** : C'est vraiment le truc que je voulais faire et peut-être que je ferais le contraire la prochaine fois. Ne fic Twilight avec des persos d'Harry Potter.

**sandra **: Il est vrai que les vampires peuvent être blessé mais ils n'en mourront pas et ils cicatrisent très vite. Sévèrus est sensible à la marque des ténébres tout comme Edward est sensible au pouvoir de Jane dans le deuxième tome de Twilight. Lorsque le pouvoir agit il a mal, mais dès qu'il n'agit plus c'est fini.

Hermione est amoureuse de Sévèrus mais il vas surement leur falloir du temps. Et puis, il y a une prophétie à résoudre, un grand méchant à abattre, un espion à trouver (indice pour les prochains chapitres) et un concurrent à éliminer (Remus n'a pas dit son dernier mot).

**montana2008** : Ce baier est exactement le même qu'échange Bella et Edward. J'essaie de donner dans cette fic un esprit Twilight donc il faut au moins respecter l'esprit torturé du vampire.

**mariel90** : Merci pour la review.

**--**

**Chapitre 16 : La ronde**

C'était le jour de la rentrée et tout le monde était content de retourner en cours sauf bien entendu les Gryffondors de septième année, qui, pour ne pas changer avait cours de Potion en première heure.

Hermione était tremblante en arrivant à sa salle de cours. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas mangé dans la grande salle depuis sa « discussion » avec Sévèrus. Elle avait peur de le croiser dans les couloirs. Qu'il ne la regarde pas, qu'il la méprise comme il le faisait avec les autres élèves. Elle avait tout simplement peur d'être encore rejetée comme Rémus l'avait fait.

Elle savait qu'il lui avait demandé de partir parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle. Mais tout cela était faux. Il avait le contrôle, sinon, il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de sortir (ironique non).

Perdu dans ses pensés, elle ne se rendit pas compte que les élèves commençaient à entrer en cours et Hermione fut donc la dernière à entrer dans la salle. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard froid du Professeur de Potion. Elle détourna immédiatement les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas craquer et s'enfuir de la salle de classe. Non, elle serait forte, comme une Gryffondor devait être.

Elle s'assit donc à côté de Draco. Il ne restait plus que cette place et tout le monde les regardaient. Une Gryffondor à côté d'un Serpentard. On n'avait pas vu ça depuis… depuis près de vingt ans.

Rogue rappela sa présence et ordonna de préparer la potion présenté au tableau noir. Hermione et Draco se mirent au travail immédiatement.

Pendant ce temps. Draco écoutait les pensés d'Hermione et il répondait à ces questions par des hochements de tête.

Sévèrus observait Draco et Hermione. Il avait l'air très proche. Il rageait intérieurement. Il ne supportait pas de la voir avec un autre. Un autre vampire de surcroit. Il regarda plus attentivement Draco. Il l'avait vu sourire lorsqu'il pensait à Hermione et à la façon donc Draco et elle était proche et tout d'un coup cela fit « TILT » dans son esprit. Il lisait dans les pensés.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous resterez après le cours.

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Draco.

Hermione lui demanda par pensées ce qu'il se passait. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire.

_« Tu as lu dans ses pensées et il s'en est aperçut »_ Draco hocha la tête de haut en bas à la question d'Hermione. _« Comme j'aimerais que tu m'en parles »_ pensa-t-elle et il sourit de plus belle_. « Oh, arrête, il va croire que … c'est ça tu essaye de le faire enrager en lui faisant croire que toi et moi … »_ Il hocha à nouveau la tête. _« Tu n'es qu'un sale Serpentard »_ Il sourit encore à la pensée d'Hermione. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Miss Granger quand vous aurez fini de sourire bêtement à Monsieur Malfoy vous pourrez peut-être vous concentrer sur votre potion. Dit la voix froide du Professeur Rogue.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et ne le regarda pas non plus. Ce qui le fit enrager encore plus. Surtout qu'il y avait toujours ce sourire impossible sur le visage de Draco.

Sévèrus resta à son bureau jusqu'à la fin du cours. Lorsqu'il congédia les élèves, Hermione dit au revoir à Draco et parti avec Harry et Ron alors que le beau vampire blond attendait la réprimande de son Professeur de Potion.

Une fois tout les élèves partit Sévèrus jeta un sors à la porte et s'approcha de Draco.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Nous nous sommes souvent croiser lors de chasse, mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler et j'aimerais savoir si vous aviez un don ?

- Oui, j'en ai un Professeur et je pense que vous savez lequel ?

- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Monsieur Malfoy. Le menaça Sévèrus en s'approchant très près de lui.

- Je ne fais rien de la sorte Monsieur.

- Avez-vous lu mes pensées pendant le cours, Monsieur Malfoy.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'en empêcher, Monsieur. Et de toute façon il n'y avait pas grand-chose de nouveau.

- Comment cela.

- Depuis que j'ai ce don, il n'y a qu'Hermione dans votre tête, Monsieur.

Sévèrus regarda son élève. Il se rendit compte que c'était vrai depuis 7 ans, il sentait l'odeur de la jeune fille. Il avait depuis 7 ans envie de boire son sang, mais depuis 2 ans il ne l'a regardait plus comme une petite fille, plus non plus comme une élève …

- Enfin, vous vous en rendez compte, lui dit Draco.

- Monsieur Malfoy, arrêtez cela tout de suite.

- Ecoutez, Monsieur, ne faite pas souffrir Hermione. Elle vous … apprécie énormément, alors, ne l'a faite pas pleurer ou je pense que vous m'aurez sur le dos ainsi qu'un Potter, un Weasley et un certain loup-garou très proche d'elle.

- Sortez, Monsieur Malfoy, je n'apprécie pas vos menaces.

- Collez-moi, Monsieur.

- J'y comptais bien. Une semaine avec Rusard.

- Bien Monsieur.

Et Draco sortit le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire de peine à son amie. La seule qu'il avait, tout les autres le fuyait. Instinct de survie, qu'elle n'avait pas.

--

A la fin de la journée, Draco attendait Hermione dans sa dernière salle de cours. Elle fut surprise en sortant de le voir l'attendant adossé à un pilier.

- Dis-moi Draco, tu n'avais pas cours à l'autre bout du Château ?

- Si, mais tu sais que pour moi, ce n'est rien.

- Hey Malfoy, laisse Hermione tranquille, tu m'entends. Dit Harry en s'approchant des deux amis.

- Harry arrête, dit Hermione, nous sommes amis.

- Quoi ? dit-il surpris.

Il regarda sa sœur dans les yeux et dit.

- Très bien, mais il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord.

- OK.

Elle regarda son frère s'éloigner et attendre Ginny qui discutait avec une amie.

- Je suis désolée pour lui c'est l'instinct Gryffondor de ne pas faire confiance à un Serpentard.

- Oui, mais toi tu me fais confiance.

- Oui mais moi ça compte pas je n'ai pas d'instinct.

Puis ils partirent en riant vers leur appartement.

--

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans leur salon. Elle voulait savoir ce que Sévèrus avait dit à Draco, mais celui-ci essayait d'éviter la conversation.

- Draco, il va falloir que tu me dises, ce qui c'est passé avec le Professeur Rogue, aujourd'hui, et j'aimerais bien avant que j'aille faire ma ronde. Dit Hermione le regard noir et les poings sur les hanches.

- Hermione, je lui ai simplement dit d'être correct avec toi. C'est tout. Je te le promets. Dit-il las de se répéter.

- J'espère pour toi Draco Malfoy, sinon tu vas me le payer. Puis elle attrapa sa cape et sortit pour faire sa ronde comme tous les Lundis.

Elle marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs du Château, elle regardait dans tous les coins et écoutait le moindre bruit. Mais apparemment aucun élèves n'était dehors aujourd'hui après le couvre feu. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Il était presque 23h30. Il était tant qu'elle aille se coucher, car dans ce château il y en avait qui avait besoin de sommeil tout de même.

En arrivant dans le Grand Hall, tout près de la Grande Salle elle heurta quelque chose de très dure et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle ferma les yeux en anticipent la chute. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas. De grand bras froid l'avait rattrapé.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans les bras d'un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant pour l'avoir croiser plusieurs fois dans ses rêves.

- Bonsoir Professeur Rogue. Je suis désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à voir encore quelqu'un dans les couloirs à cette heure. Je croyais être seule pour la ronde ce soir.

Il la regardait à nouveau comme l'autre soir dans son bureau. Hermione avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il avait encore ce regard triste. Il était magnifique. Elle l'observa un peu plus puisqu'il ne lui répondait pas et la tenait toujours par la taille. Il avait de magnifique yeux doré, il rentrait surement d'une chasse. Il avait apparemment de beau muscle puisqu'elle pouvait dans sa position toucher ses avant bras et avait un visage très fin et blanc comme la neige, un nez beaucoup plus élégant que celui qu'il avait sous son autre apparence. Il était en un mot BEAU. Plus beau que tous les hommes, qu'elle avait put voir. Plus beau que Draco et encore plus beau qu'Edward.

- Que faites vous encore dehors à cette heure, Miss ? Demanda enfin la belle voix grave.

- Je faisais ma ronde, comme tout les Lundis.

Il fixa intensément. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il l'éblouissait. Il l'hypnotisait. Elle ne savait pas, mais elle ne voulait plus, elle voulait le sentir contre elle, et dans un moment d'égarement elle lui sauta dessus. Retrouvant ses lèvres délicieuses. Il fut surpris sur le coup, mais ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser. Il demanda d'un coup de langue l'ouverture de sa bouche qu'elle lui accorda immédiatement. Il l'attrapa par la taille et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Puis il adossa Hermione contre un mur dans un coin sombre ou personne ne pourrait les voir.

A suivre …


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Miss Lilith Samael** : Et bien, tu ne souhaiterais pas être à la place d'Hermione ? Fais Attemtion, elle pourrait être méchante.

**Alatariel Melawen** : Les choses deviennent de plus en plus sérieuse en effet. Mais vous connaissez tous note Sévèrus alors ... Je pense que tu risque d'être D...

**Luffynette** : Merci pour la review.

**MlleGanou** : Hermione Granger n'est qu'une protection, elle n'existe pas. Elle sera toujours Hermione Potter. Et puis mon histoire est assez basé sur le fait qu'Hermione ressemble énormément à Liy.

**abbygaelle19** : Merci pour la review. Moi aussi j'attends avec impatience la suite. Ils ne m'ont rien dit sur leur relation (lol).

j**essyka** : désolé, je ne suis pas Dieu, donc ...

**Zaika** : Merci pour la review. Voici la suite.

**mimi72** : Lesvacances pour moi ce n'est pas avant Septembre donc je suis là tut l'été. Il faut bien un peu de suspence entre certain chapitre, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

**mariel90** : Merci pour la review.

**montana2008** : J'ai des chapitres sous le coude. Puis ensuite je les envoie à mon correcteur. Je suis actuellement sur le chapitre 23. Je pense que Sévèrus va réussir à ce contrôler, mais le probleme n'est pas là. Le probleme ou devrais-je dire les problemes sont plutot les prétendant d'Hermione et biensur la guerre contre Voldemort.

**Diox veriteae** : Je te souhaite de bonne vacances. J'espère te revoir bientôt dans mes reviews. Tu est l'un des plus fidel. A bientôt. Et avec ce chapitre tu vas avoir ta réponse.

**jones17** : Voici la suite. Tu ne vas pas me mordre quand même. (lol).

**--**

**Chapitre 17 : La Peur**

Ils s'embrassaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas se détacher l'un de l'autre. Elle reprenait son souffle lorsque la bouche de son compagnon s'égarait sur son cou. Elle adorait ça. Elle caressait ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il léchait sa peau.

Il finit par la regarder dans les yeux et attrapa son poignet ou il y avait encore son bracelet et il lui enleva. Il eu un sourire lorsqu'il vit le visage de Lily devant lui et il plongea à nouveau sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle gémit sous le baiser intense que lui donnait Sévèrus.

Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de Sévèrus, les mains tremblantes, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il gémit lorsqu'elle effleura sa peau froide de ses doigts chauds. Il resserra sa prise sur les cuisses d'Hermione. Au bout d'une longue minute, elle avait réussit à enlever tout les boutons de sa chemise. Elle la fit glisser et commença à caresser la peau blanche de l'homme qui l'embrassait si bien.

Lorsqu'Hermione posa ses doigts sur le torse de Sévèrus, celui-ci ne put retenir un grognement. Il aimait cette sensation. Ces doigts chauds, c'était incroyable. Il mit son avant bras gauche sous les fesses d'Hermione et enleva la manche droite de sa chemise puis il fit de même avec l'autre manche en mettant cette fois-ci son avant bras droit pour soutenir Hermione. Sa chemise gisait maintenant sur le sol, avec le bracelet d'Hermione.

Il lâcha encore une fois les lèvres de sa partenaire et la regarda, elle était à bout de souffle. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos et avait de magnifique rougeur sur les joues. Il eu un petit sourire. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère… Il n'eu pas le temps de continuer ses réflexions. Hermione le regardait de son regard vert Emeraude et lui souriait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

- Je me disais que tu étais magnifique, il passa un doigt sur ses joues, avec ses rougeurs.

Puis il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la faire descendre.

- Tu devais rentrer chez toi, Hermione.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer dans mon appartement. Draco, comme tu le sais ne dormira pas. Et il va me poser des questions quand il me verra comme ça.

- C'est mieux que si tu ne rentrais pas du tout. Dit-il en renfilant sa chemise et en la reboutonnant.

Hermione soupira et remit son Bracelet à son poignet droit. Puis elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent. Il avait la tête baissé concentré sur son reboutonnage de chemise.

Elle posa de nouveau sa main sur son visage et lui demanda inquiète :

- Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

- Je … Il ne vaux mieux pas. Cela ne serait pas correct pour toi. Je suis ton Professeur et de plus je suis un vampire…

- Je me fous de tout ça. J'ai, … je suis bien quand je suis avec toi.

- Hermione, dit-il en attrapant ces mains. Quand je sortirais de ce couloir, je serais de nouveau le Professeur Rogue et je ne pourrais t'approcher. Tu le sais. De plus si quelqu'un savait, tu serais en danger. N'oublie pas, je suis un Mangemort.

Il se retourna pour ne pas voir son visage.

- Rentre chez toi, maintenant.

Il reprit ainsi, l'apparence de la chauve-souris des cachots et reparti vers ses appartements sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois qu'elle était sur qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et replia ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras et enfouie sa tête dedans pour pleurer.

--

C'est dans cette position que la trouva Draco, quelques heures plus tard. Il fronça les sourcils, selon sa respiration elle dormait. Il la porta donc jusque dans sa chambre. La déposa sur le lit et lui enleva ses chaussures avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture bien chaude. Puis il sortit de la chambre silencieusement avant de se diriger directement aux appartements de son Professeur de potion.

Il arriva rapidement devant la porte et tambourina à celle-ci.

- Ouvrez-moi, Professeur, hurla-t-il.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement. Draco entra et vit son Professeur assit dans son fauteuil vert « Serpentard », devant un feu de cheminée.

- Je vous avez dit de ne pas la faire souffrir.

- Vous êtes venu juste pour cela, Monsieur Malfoy. Alors allez-y et faites vite pour une fois.

Draco se concentra sur les pensées de son Professeur, mais il n'y avait rien. Le professeur lui cachait ses pensées.

- Vous ne saurez rien. J'ai l'habitude de cacher mes pensées. Je connais un autre vampire comme vous. Je sais lutter contre l'espionnage. Oubliez-vous que je suis un Mangemort de surcroit ? Dit-il en tournant sa tête vers Draco.

- Je viens de la trouver dans un couloir sombre endormit. Elle a beaucoup pleuré, et il y avait votre odeur sur elle. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai perdu le contrôle. Voila ce que j'ai fait. J'ai perdu le contrôle.

- Je vois.

Draco s'approcha un peu plus de son Professeur pour voir à nouveau son visage avant de lui poser la question fatidique.

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Monsieur Malfoy, je n'aime personne, vous le savez bien. Je suis l'horrible maître des potions. La chauve-souris des cachots. Le traitre. Le Mangemort.

- Donc, vous l'aimez. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Sévèrus se leva et s'approcha de Draco, les yeux noirs.

- Savez-vous que si quelqu'un savait, elle serait en grand danger. Avez-vous vu son tatouage ? Je ne peux pas l'aimer, je ne dois pas. Je suis un vampire et un Mangemort. Nous ne sommes pas compatibles. Jamais il ne pourra y avoir quelque chose entre nous. Voila, Monsieur Malfoy. Je crois que vous avez le champ libre.

Sévèrus recula et retourna s'assoir sur son fauteuil vert et tourna sur visage vers le feu, à nouveau.

- Sortez, Monsieur Malfoy, le soleil va bientôt se lever et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit seule.

Draco, sortit des appartements de Sévèrus. Il était choqué. Il n'avait jamais vu son Professeur comme cela. Et il était en plus amoureux d'Hermione. Encore un. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle, elle l'aimait aussi. Lorsqu'il l'avait transporté jusque dans sa chambre. Il avait vue son rêve.

_« Un jeune homme au cheveux noir corbeau qui l'embrassait furieusement, avec passion. Elle l'aimait ses baisers. Elle avait même faillit lui dire qu'elle l'aimait mais c'était retenu »_

« Heureusement pensa Draco. Elle aurait encore plus souffert. »

Il arriva dans la chambre de son amie. Elle dormait encore. Elle respirait difficilement. Elle devait encore faire un cauchemar. Il décida de se concentrer à nouveau et d'entrer dans son esprit.

_Elle était à nouveau dans les bras de Sévèrus il l'embrassait passionnément et puis tout d'un coup, Sévèrus fut propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et devant elle se trouvait une ligne de cinq Mangemort dans leur apparat habituel. L'un d'eux avança vers elle et dit :_

_- Alors, comme ça tu es une Potter. Le maître va être heureux. Non seulement nous lui apportons une proie de choix et en plus nous lui ramenons un traitre._

_L'homme se dirigea vers Sévèrus qui était déjà débout en position de défense. Lèvres retroussés sur de belles dents blanches._

_- Et en plus tu es un vampire. Le maître va être fou de joie de t'avoir dans son Zoo personnel. Il t'apportera des proies de choix._

_Il se détourna de lui et s'approcha d'Hermione et releva le menton de celle-ci avec sa baquette._

_- Comme cette appétissante rousse._

_Et Sévèrus se rua sur l'homme encapuchonné et le mordit à la gorge. Tendit que les autres Mangemort lui jetait des doloris._

_- NNOONNNN, hurla Hermione._

C'est aussi qu'elle se réveilla. Draco l'avait pris dans ces bras et la berçait. Il lui chuchotait des mots rassurants en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle finit par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes, grâce aux bons soins de Draco. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Rien te tout ça va arriver. Je ne permettrais pas que l'on te fasse du mal.

- Je … Draco, je …

- Oui, je sais Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il sait se défendre. Mais il serait trop paniqué si tu étais près de lui si quelque chose comme ça devait arriver. Promets-moi de t'éloigner de lui.

- Draco… le supplia-t-elle.

- Promets-le-moi, Hermione, dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe de ses mains froide.

- Je ne peux pas Draco. Je … je l'aime.

A suivre …


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous,**

**magaliHP **: Le chapitre suivant arrive, merci pour la review.

**Mimi72 **: Les Cullen vont revenir lorsqu'Edward et Bella vont se séparer. Au lieu d'aller en Alaska, ils vont aller à Londres dans la vieille demeure de Carlisle. Si je te dis se qu'il va se passer entre Sévèrus et Hermione il n'y aura plus de suspense. Draco est très amoureux d'Hermione, mais il ne se passera rien entre eux. Peut-être lui trouverais-je une gentille petite vampire végétarienne du style de Carmen ou Tanya.

**Sariie :** Merci pour les reviews.

**Sandra :** Il a peur de lui faire du mal et cela ne va pas s'arranger pour la suite. De plus il sera jaloux de tout les garçons qui vont approcher Hermione, Normal il l'aime.

**Miss Lilith Samael** : Sévèrus n'a pas de particularité à part pour l'espionnage ou il est le meilleur. Est-ce que cela peut passer pour un don ? J'aime bien faire des fics avec un peu de sensualité et pas de « baise » comme on en lit souvent. Vive les sentiments purs !!

**Luffynette **: Merci pour la review.

**Alastariel Melawen** : Merci pour la review. Quel problème pour Sévèrus d'être un vampire. Il a peur de la tuer. Il a peur de sa ressemblance avec Lily. Il a peur de tout ce qui est un sentiment. Il a peur d'aimer en faite.

**Désolé pour le retard, il est vrai qu'habituellement je poste le matin, mais là il y a eu probleme...**

**--**

**Chapitre 18 : l'espion**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis l'illumination d'Hermione. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait lui. C'était difficile à comprendre pour ses amis. Elle en avait parlé avec Draco. Il comprenait parce qu'il voyait en elle et Harry, son frère avait du mal mais il soutenait sa sœur. Ginny, elle avait du mal à comprendre qu'elle puisse être amoureuse de la chauve-souris des cachots mais elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Hermione et Ron, lui, était comme d'habitude furieux mais cela finirait par lui passer. C'était un ami fidèle. Le plus fidèle même.

Comme tout les Lundis Hermione était entrain de faire sa ronde, à l'approche de Noel il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs après les heures de couvre feu. Sauf que ce soir là, elle surprit deux garçons baraqués Crabbe et Goyle, sans doute, avec une fille qui ne pouvait être que Pansy Parkinson. Que faisaient-ils ici à cette heure là?

J- 'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour être tous les trois en dehors de votre salle commune à cette heure.

- En effet, Sang-de-bourbe, nous t'attendions.

- Que me veux-tu Parkinson.

- Une sale Sang-de-bourbe comme toi devrait valoir cher auprès du maître et en plus, il parait que tu offre volontiers ton corps à tous les Serpentards. J'ai deux amis qui aimeraient avoir tes faveurs. Dit-elle en riant.

Hermione commença à avoir peur lorsqu'elle vit Crabbe et Goyle s'approcher d'elle avec le sourire mauvais. Elle recula lentement, jusqu'à se retrouver collée contre le mur. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Goyle sur elle. Elle tremblait. Elle avait peur. Lorsque tout d'un coup, elle entendit une voix.

- Miss Granger encore entrain d'aguicher de braves jeunes gens dans les couloirs du château. Monsieur Goyle, Monsieur Crabbe, veuillez rentrer dans votre salle commune et vous aussi Miss Parkinson.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Et vous Granger, suivez-moi.

Hermione remercia le ciel qu'il soit venu à temps. Elle entra derrière lui dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte et la regarda. Elle avait entouré sa poitrine de ses bras. Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance.

- Vous ne devriez pas faire de ronde dans les cachots.

- Je fais mon travail, Professeur.

- Les Serpentards en on un peu contre vous, vous savez.

- Mais pourquoi, je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Offrir mon corps, et puis quoi encore.

- Miss, tout le monde sais pour vous et Draco.

- Quoi ? Mais il n'y a rien entre moi et Draco, nous sommes juste amis. Puis elle aperçut le regard de Sévèrus. Ne me dites pas que vous aussi vous croyez ça.

- …

Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda droits dans les yeux. Elle approcha la main de son visage et lui dit en lui caressant.

- Vous devriez savoir pourtant que je pense à un autre, tout le temps.

- Arrêtez cela, s'il vous plaît. La supplia-t-il.

Elle retira sa main et se retourna pour sortir. Arrivée à la porte et elle remercia et sortie. Et elle rentra directement dans son appartement de Préfet-en-chef.

--

Hermione avait reçu une lettre du directeur de Poudlard, lui demandant de le rejoindre dans son bureau le plus vite possible. Elle enfila donc sa cape et partit immédiatement à la plus haute tour du château le bureau du Grand Albus Dumbledore.

Arrivé devant la Gargouille, elle donna le mot de passe et monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la porte de bois qui séparait l'école du directeur. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entré. Une fois ceci fait, elle passa la porte et aperçut que le Professeur Dumbledore n'était pas seul. Sur une chaise en face de lui était assis Rémus Lupin. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il se leva pour la saluer.

- Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il tout sourire.

- Bien, dit-elle éblouit par ce sourire. Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore. Je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez.

- Non, Miss, je vous ai fait venir car vous partez en mission ensemble demain. Je voulais vous expliquez en quoi consiste cette mission.

- On vous écoute Albus.

- Bien. Il y a un espion parmi nous et je veux le débusquer. Il agit moins bien lorsque vous travaillez ensemble. C'est pour cela que je vous mets sur cette mission ensemble. Vous allez aller à la sortie de Près-au-Lard avec les autres élèves et mener votre enquête.

- En gros, dit Hermione, vous voulez qu'on nous voie ensemble pour provoquer l'espion et le débusquer.

- Exactement, Miss Granger.

- Albus, vous voulez qu'on soit des appâts ?

- Je suis désolé, mais oui, Rémus.

Hermione réfléchit, elle partait une mission à nouveau avec Rémus. Un frisson la parcourut. Mais que ressentait-elle encore pour Rémus ? Elle était sur d'aimer Sévèrus, mais Rémus … Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas les aimer tous les deux. Il fallait qu'elle fasse son choix. Elle devait les provoquer, les rendre jaloux. Elle devait savoir, s'ils l'aimaient en retour ...

--

Au petit matin, Hermione rejoignit Rémus dans le Grand Hall. Il lui sourit lorsqu'il la vit descendre les escaliers. Il lui tendit le bras dans une belle révérence. Elle lui sourit et attrapa son bras. Cela ressemblait à un rendez-vous galant et c'est exactement ce que voulait faire croire notre couple d'enquêteur.

Ils arrivèrent à la grille du château ou il y avait deux Aurors prêt à intervenir au moindre problème.

Tonks surveillait les élèves qui sortait, lorsque son regard se posa sur Hermione et Rémus, elle était folle de rage, jalouse, elle rêvait d'être à la place d'Hermione à ce moment là. « Un jour pensa-t-elle, un jour c'est moi qui serait à son bras ». Puis elle reprit sa surveillance.

--

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir vu le couple sortir bras dessus bras dessous. Le maître des Potions lui aussi avait vu le beau sourire d'Hermione. Un sourire qu'elle donnait volontiers à Rémus. Il eu comme un pincement dans la poitrine. Cela lui faisait du mal de les voir ainsi, si proche, alors qu'il était si dangereux pour elle. Au bout de longues minutes lorsqu'ils ne les voyaient plus il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Albus, qui l'attendait.

--

Draco suivait les autres Serpentards vers Près-au-Lard. Il savait qu'Hermione y allait avec le Professeur Lupin. Mais se qu'il voyait dans la tête de celui-ci ne lui plaisait pas du tout. _« Il avait envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser, et même plus »_. Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait absolument pas penser à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais le pire c'est que dans la tête d'Hermione c'était tout embrouillé. Elle ne savait plus ou elle en était. Rogue ou Lupin? Elle ne savait plus. Pourquoi devait-elle choisir entre ses deux là alors que lui il était là. Elle ne le voyait pas. Enfin pas comme un prétendant. Il soupira et Pansy le remarqua.

Pansy parkinson était en colère. Elle avait vu Hermione au bras de Rémus Lupin. Elle voyageait d'homme en homme celle-là. D'abord Weasmoche, le balafré et SON Draco et maintenant un ancien Professeur. « _Elle n'est qu'une salle putain. Pensa-t-elle, puis elle eu un sourire, elle plairait au maître_ ». Elle se dit qu'un jour elle lui apporterait sur un beau plateau d'argent et qu'elle aurait enfin la place qu'elle mérité auprès du maître.

--

Ron était encore furieux qu'Hermione ne les accompagne pas à Prés-au-Lard. Il se disait qu'elle voulait passer l'après-midi avec son si beau Professeur Rogue. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il la vit au bras de leur ami Rémus Lupin. Ils riaient tout les deux. C'était incroyable. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ami. Un coup Rémus, un coup Rogue et re-Rémus. Et lui alors, il n'avait pas le droit à ces faveurs. Bien sur que non, il n'est que le meilleur ami. Il sortait avec Luna, c'est vrai mais uniquement pour rendre Hermione jalouse mais apparemment cela ne marchait pas vraiment.

- Ronald arrête de la regardez comme cela. Elle va finir par se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche. Dit la jeune fille à son bras.

- D'accord, mais seulement si tu arrêtes de regarder Neville comme ça. N'oublie pas notre deal, ma jolie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ronald, je n'ai pas oublié, mais j'ai peur que cela ne marche pas. Regarde-le avec cette fille. Dit-elle avec amertume.

- Quoi ? mais c'est une cinquième année. Ils ne resteront pas ensemble bien longtemps. Attends, il nous regarde, embrasse-moi.

Ils s'embrassèrent donc sous le regard attendrit de Neville. Il était heureux que ses amis se soient enfin trouvés. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans ce couple. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il n'était pas vrai. Il avait vraiment peur pour son ami. Il espérait pouvoir la protéger si un jour elle avait besoin de lui, comme lors de l'attaque du ministère il y a deux ans. Il reporta son attention sur son amie lorsque celle-ci lui pressa le bras. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire. Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire de même et de l'embrasser tendrement.

A suivre …

_**Note de l'auteur**__** : Alors qui est donc l'espion ? A vous de me le dire il y a plusieurs possibilité et plusieurs motivations**_

_**Note de moi le merveilleux correcteur**__** : Attention c'est secret story version sorcier. Qui est l'espion? Qui Hermione va t'elle choisir? Neville aime t'il Luna? Lol. Décidément j'adore cette histoire.**_

_**Bizarrement je verrais bien un vampire comme espion (à la limite je viens de partir en Bad alors t'es pas obligée de mettre out mon délire. Sauf que j'adore cette fic ça tu peux le mettre)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Pitchoune-bella** : Merci pour la reviews. J'espère que tu passes de bonne vacances. Alors dis-moi à qui tu penses pour l'espion. Moi je ne sais pas, j'ai pas encore trouvé... (lol). Les Cullens, tu devrais les revoirs bientot. Et aussi à la fin de ma fic. Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire ma fic, donc je ne peux pas te dire combien il y aura de chapitre, mais je peux te dire que je suis au chapitre 25. Biz, et à bientot.

**luffynette** : Merci pour ta review.

**linaewen ilca** : Merci pour ta review. Hermione, je ne sais pas qui elle va choisir à la fin (lol), elle refuse de me le dire... J'espère qu'elle fera le bon choix en tout les cas.

**yumeri** : Le traitre, peut-être quelqu'un de proche d'Hermione!!! J'y crois pas (lol). Bientot, le traitre montrera son vrai visage.

**Miss Lilith Samael** : Désolé je ne regarde pas Secret Story, et je suis désolé que ça y ressemble. Mais c'est pas grave, ça fait de l'audiance... (lol) Moi aussi j'ai pensé à Tonks comme espion mais il y a pleins d'autres possibilités.

**Zaika **: Merci pour la review.

**mimi72** : Pour la séparation d'Edward et Bella, je fais bien référence à New Moon, même si les date ne correspondent pas. Merci pour la review.

**sandra** : Draco, il est vrai que je l'ai bien réussit. Mais il est très amoureux d'Hermione. Mais je pense qu'il finira par trouver quelqu'un d'autre, on verra bien. Ma fic n'est pas fini. Sévèrus est un être complexe, mais nous l'aimons tous alors je pense que leur relation ira mieux... peut-être ...

**--**

**Chapitre 19 : L'attaque**

Hermione et Rémus arrivèrent à Près-au-Lard. Ils allèrent directement boire un chocolat chaud aux Trois Balais. Là où tout le monde pouvaient les voir. Ils s'installèrent au fond de la pièce pour pouvoir parler tranquillement tout de même.

Une fois que leur commande fut servit ils commencèrent à parler.

- Alors, comment penses-tu que nous allons le débusquer cet espion? Demanda Hermione en avalant une gorgée de son chocolat.

En faisant ce que nous faisons en ce moment. D'après les dire d'Albus. C'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons, et qui n'apprécie pas de nous voir ensemble donc …

- Continuons à faire croire que nous sommes ensemble, Rémus dit-elle en souriant.

Rémus lui rendit son sourire. Puis il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione. Hermione eu une drôle de sensation. La main de Rémus était très chaude. Elle regarda la main de Rémus qui caressait la sienne. Elle eu un petit sourire. Puis elle releva le visage pour voir que Rémus cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Je me disais que cela fait drôle de se retrouver là, avec toi.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais sache que j'en suis heureux. Lui dit-il tout sourire.

Hermione rougit et pour ne pas que Rémus là vois dans cette état elle regarda autour d'elle. Harry était un peu plus loin avec Ginny dans ses bras. Ron avait Luna sur les genoux et il n'arrêtait pas de s'embrasser. « Tiens !, pensa-t-elle c'est la première fois que je les vois s'embrasser, ces deux là ». Il y avait aussi Tonks au bar avec l'autre Aurors qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Draco avec Pansy et quelques autres Serpentards dans l'autre coin, très loin des Griffondors. Puis son regard se porta sur la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Un homme en noir venait d'y pénétrer. Il la regarda intensément et son regard se porta ensuite sur les doigts d'Hermione entrelacer à ceux de Rémus. Elle suivit son regard et détacha aussitôt sa main de celle de Rémus. Rémus fronça les sourcils et regarda ce qu'Hermione fixait. Rogue. Ce dernier les voyants si proche sortit aussitôt du bar. Lorsqu'une explosion retentit à l'extérieur.

Hermione se leva immédiatement de son siège, lorsqu'elle vit les deux Aurors sortir baguette à la main. Elle essaya, elle aussi de sortir mais Rémus l'en empêcha.

-nHermione, reste à l'intérieur. Puis il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de sortir aider les autres.

Harry se précipita vers Hermione et lui attrapa la main.

- Allée Hermione, viens. Il faut absolument te mettre à l'abri de tout cela.

- Harry arrête. On doit aller les aider.

- Hermione, tu es bien trop précieuse pour notre cause. Tant que nous n'aurons pas fini de déchiffrer les runes il n'est pas questions que tu cours un risque.

Sur ces paroles Harry tira Hermione derrière le bar. Il y avait une porte ou il pourrait sortir sans être vue par tous. Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville et Emily sa petite-amie les suivirent.

Ils furent tous séparé lorsque la porte du bar explosa. Hermione se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout du bar, loin des autres.

Elle était sonnée et n'arrivait pas à se relever. Elle avait apparemment la jambe droite cassée. Un homme s'approcha d'elle. Il était tout vêtu de noir, avec le masque de Mangemort sur le visage. Elle ne le reconnut cas sa voix.

- Alors, la sang-de-bourbe. On ose toucher à mon fils.

C'était Lucius Malfoy, en personne, comment avait-il fait pour s'évader d'Azkaban ? Tu vas venir avec moi, tu seras une prise de choix pour le maître. La putain des Serpentards. Mais j'ai aussi appris que tu fricotais avec des Professeurs. Est-ce pour cela que tu n'as que des bonnes notes tu donnes ton corps pour cela. Tu m'intéresses ma jolie.

Lucius attrapa Hermione par le col de sa chemise et souleva Hermione. Puis il enleva son masque et colla ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Elle se débattait. Mais il était bien trop fort pour elle. Lorsque ce dernier la lâcha. Il venait de prendre un sort dans le dos. Et il tomba raide. Harry était derrière lui, rouge de colère la baguette lève.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione se pencha pour vérifié qu'Harry ne l'avait pas tué. Ouf !! pensa-t-elle il n'est que stupéfixé. Harry attrapa à nouveau Hermione par la main et l'attira à lui pour une étreinte fraternelle.

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi.

- Moi aussi, Harry.

Puis ils sortirent de l'établissement pour rejoindre les autres qui les attendait dehors.

Ils se mirent donc tous à courir jusqu'au château. Hermione étant soutenu par Harry et Ron. Mais Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelqu'un les suivait et c'est lorsque tout devint noir qu'elle réalisa que ce qu'elle pensait était vrai.

--

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle se leva rapidement. Elle était inquiète pour les autres. Aussitôt l'infirmière arriva pour lui demander de se rallonger.

- Les autres ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Tout le monde va bien, Miss, tout le monde est rentré.

- Bien.

Vous ne devez pas bouger pour le moment. J'ai ressoudé l'os de votre jambe, mais il lui faudra quelques jours de repos. Heureusement que le Professeur Rogue était dans les parages.

- Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle étonné.

- Oui, c'est lui qui vous a ramené, votre groupe et vous. Un Mangemort vous suivait et il l'a arrêté. Puis il a fait avancer votre groupe et vous a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie, enfin c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Tenez, buvez cela.

Hermione obéit à l'infirmière et bu la potion qu'elle lui donna et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

--

Hermione se réveilla, en sursaut, en pleine nuit, elle avait encore fait ces cauchemars, l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Toutes les nuits depuis cette attaque elle ne rêvait que de cela. Le baiser de Rémus, l'attaque de Lucius Malfoy, Harry venant l'aider et son sauvetage par Sévèrus. Sévèrus, cela faisait 4 jours qu'elle était à l'infirmerie et il n'était même pas venu la voir. Pourtant Rémus lui était venu. Ses amis, son frère, même Draco était venu. Mais lui jamais. Elle soupira en se rallongeant dans son lit. Elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'il vienne la voir.

Elle frissonna et tira donc la couverture vers elle. Il fait drôlement froid en ce moment dans l'infirmerie. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Pas étonnant qu'il fasse si froid. Madame Pomfresh à encore oublier de fermer la fenêtre, murmura-t-elle pour elle.

Hermione repoussa donc les couvertures et se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte pour le fermer. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha de celle-ci elle vit une ombre se déplacer rapidement. Elle prit peur et essaya de retourner près de son lit ou sa baguette gisait près d'une petite lampe légèrement éclairé. Mais en voulant se dépêcher avec sa jambe abîmer elle tomba en avant. Mais elle ne sentit pas la chute. Deux grand bras froid l'avaient rattrapé.

Hermione commença à trembler alors les deux bras la souleva les la remit dans son lit. C'est ainsi qu'elle vit le jeune Sévèrus. Il était finalement venu la voir. Hermione eu un sourire. Elle était vraiment contente qu'il voit venu.

- Merci dit-elle lorsqu'il eu réajusté la couverture sur elle.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Shhuuutttt, se n'est pas grave. Dit-elle en lui demandant de s'assoir près d'elle.

Ce qu'il fit en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il regarda Hermione. Elle avait encore des écorchures sur le visage et des bleues un peu partout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ? demanda-t-il

- Non, je ne sens plus rien. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que je pourrais sortir samedi.

- Tant mieux. Je … je vais te laisser maintenant. Dit-il en se levant.

- NNOOONNN, cria Hermione en lui attrapant le bras. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

- Il le faut. Le soleil va se lever et il va venir te voir aujourd'hui.

- Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- TON loup-garou.

Sévèrus, il n'est pas MON loup-garou. Tu le sais.

- Je ne sais rien Hermione. Tu as ta vie. Mais je préférerais que tu ne la fasses pas avec quelqu'un de dangereux pour toi. Tient par exemple Weasley serait parfait pour toi.

- Ron n'est qu'un ami…

- Peu m'importe, quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui n'est pas dangereux.

Il commença à marcher vers la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il entendit Hermione se lever. Il se retourna rapidement.

- Hermione ne te lève pas ta jambe n'est pas tout à fait guérit.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça. Il est hors de question que tu partes comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'aider à le tenir debout.

- Parce que tu as oublié de m'embrasser, dit-elle avant de poser ces lèvres sur les siennes.

Sévèrus grogna de contentement au contact des lèvres d'Hermione sur les siennes. Hermione s'accrocha au cou de son adonis. Celui-ci la rapprocha de lui pour ensuite la poser délicatement dans son lit. Il lui attrapa les bras et les desserra de son cou.

- Il y a du monde qui arrive. S'il te plaît, repose-toi. Je ne voudrais pas encore enlever des points à Gryffondors parce que la Miss-je-sais-tout ne s'est pas bien remit de ces blessures. Puis il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et disparut par la fenêtre avant que Madame Pomfresh ne rentre.

- Alors Miss Granger, bien dormit.

A suivre …


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Non j'ai eu envie de mettre un espion dans la fic, je l'ai introduit mais au début je ne savais pas qui cela serait. Mais ne t'inquiéte pas, maintenant je sais qui c'est et beaucoup pense que c'est Tonks (bip erreur ce n'est pas elle...) Il est vrai qu'elle est jalouse mais c'est une femme bien. Elle arrivera à séduire Rémus, peut-être lui dira-t-elle ses sentiments à la saint valentin. Ah la girouette Hermione, mais personne voit qu'elle aime Severus à en mourrir... Merci pour tes reviews. J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, je suis entrain d'écrire une fic sur Twilight, génial non, j'ai plein d'idée lorsque j'aurais fini avec cette fic je pense publier.

**Miss Lilith Samael** : Non, ce n'ai pas l'autre aurore. C'est quelqu'un qui agit dans l'mbre mais qui est proche d'Hermione.

**magaliHP** : Merci pour la review.

**sandra **: Oui il ne supporte pas de voir Hermione avec Rémus. Normal il est fou d'elle. Et Lucius restra toujours Lucius.

**yumeri** : Merci pour la review.

**mariel90** : Merci pour la review.

**Alastariel Melawen** : Oui, j'adore la relation Edward et Bella. Donc je souhaitais donner cette esprit à ma fic.

**hermy **: Merci pour la review.

**luffynette** : Merci pour la review.

**montana2008** : Il y aura surement une Tonks/Rémus dans cette fic mais tu s'est que cela n'est pas ma priorité. Et avec ce chapitre, c'est la dernière fois que Rémus empéche la relation d'Hermione et Sévèrus d'évoluer.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'adore cela. J'espère vous revoir sur les prochain chapitres. BIIIZZZZZ**

--

**Chapitre 20 : la discussion**

- Bonjour Madame Pomfresh. Oui, j'ai très bien dormit Merci.

- Tant mieux, dit l'infermière.

Elle s'approcha du lit d'Hermione et vérifia les os de la jambe d'Hermione.

- Tout va bien encore quelques jours et tout ira mieux. Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner dans quelques minutes si vous le voulez.

- J'en serais ravie. J'ai une faim de loup.

Puis l'infirmière sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau et commander le petit-déjeuner d'Hermione aux Elfes de Maisons de Poudlard.

Hermione avait le sourire. Il était enfin passé. Il était passé pour lui dire de trouver quelqu'un d'autre et peut-être aussi pour montrer qu'il était jaloux, mais il était passé et le cœur d'Hermione se gonfla de joie.

Elle était toujours dans ses pensées lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Rémus Lupin. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle lui sourit de bon cœur.

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme dit Rémus en s'approchant d'elle et en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, dit-elle en lui tenant les mains pour qu'il s'assoie près d'elle.

- Tant mieux, répondit-il.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis celui-ci parla.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui t'ai arrivé, je …

- Rémus on en a déjà parlé, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il y avait Harry et le Professeur Rogue pour me …

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Sévèrus était là.

- C'est lui qui m'a ramené à Poudlard. Tu devrais le savoir.

- Non, personne ne me l'a dit. Hermione tu saignais ? T'a-t-il fais du mal ?

- Rémus c'est le Professeur Rogue. Tu parles de lui comme un monstre. Non, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il me fasse du mal.

- Il est dangereux, c'est tout. Dit-il dans un murmure.

La conversation s'arrêta là, car Madame Pomfresh amena le petit déjeuner d'Hermione. Rémus embrassa à nouveau le front d'Hermione et sortit tranquillement. Mais intérieurement il bouillonnait contre lui-même et surtout contre le maître des potions.

--

Des coups secs furent frappés à la porte de Sévèrus. Il donna donc l'autorisation à son visiteur de rentrer.

- Tu as mis du temps. Je pensais te voir bien avant Rémus. Dit-il dos à son invité, les mains dans le dos, son regard perdu vers l'immensité du parc enneigé.

- Est-ce que tu l'as touché ?

- Je n'ai rien fait de ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

- Tu l'as éblouie, c'est ça ?

- Rémus, soupira Sévèrus en se retournant. Je n'ai rien fais de la sorte.

- Ne mens pas. Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais sauvé la vie. Quand elle parle de toi elle a les yeux qui brillent intensément. Tu lui as fait quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ?

- Parce que tu es un vampire.

- Ah, voila l'explication. Un conflit vampire - loup-garou. Je pensais que c'était plus un conflit d'homme à homme pour une jeune femme.

- Sévèrus, il y a longtemps que nous ne sommes plus des hommes.

- Effectivement, pour moi oui. Mais toi tu es toujours humain. Tu devrais en profiter.

- Ne l'approche plus.

- Je fais ce que je veux Rémus. Dit l'homme en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre.

- Je veux uniquement la protéger.

- Je sais, moi aussi.

- Alors … dit l'autre homme en se rapprochant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce qu'il sera bon de faire. Et je le ferais, dit-il en se retournant à nouveau pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Quoi qu'il m'en coute. Comme je l'ai toujours fait.

- Très bien, dit Rémus en quittant le bureau du Professeur des Potions.

Sévèrus regarda le Loup-garou sortir puis dans une colère noir, il détruisit tout se qu'il y avait sur son passage. Il sortit donc aussi de son bureau et enleva des points aux élèves qu'il croisait sur son chemin qui le menait à la Grande Salle.

Il s'assit, comme à son habitude, à côté de Dumbledore et fit, de la nourriture qu'il ne mangerait pas, une charpie.

-Bonjour Sévèrus, de mauvaise humeur on dirait, dit le vieil homme avec un sourire.

- Bonjour Albus. Grogna-t-il.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Miss Granger par Madame Pomfresh ce matin. Elle sortira comme prévu samedi matin.

- Grand bien me fasse.

- Sévèrus. Je dois te remercier de l'avoir sauver. Cela aurait été une grande prête pour nous comme tu le sais déjà.

Sévèrus refusait que l'on parle d'elle. Il devait faire quelques chose d'horrible prochainement pour qu'elle ne s'approche plus de lui. Pour qu'elle le déteste plus que tout. Il savait exactement comment faire. Mais en aurait-il le courage ? Oui, il le fallait.

Il fut interrompu dans ces réflexions par l'arrivée des hiboux. Distribution de lettre. Il fut surpris lorsqu'un hibou s'approcha de lui et lui déposa une lettre du monde Moldu. Il détacha donc la lettre et regarda l'expéditeur. Edward.

Il ouvrit immédiatement la lettre.

_Cher Sévèrus,_

_Je suis actuellement à Londres. Il nous est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Bella et moi c'est fini. J'ai besoin de t'en parler et de te voir. Toi mon ami. Nous sommes dans l'ancienne maison de Carlisle._

_J'espère que tu auras ma lettre. Je ne sais pas trop comment marche les hiboux. Drôle de façon d'envoyer du courrier._

_A bientôt J'espère._

_Ton ami_

_Edward Cullen._

_PS : Rosalie à hâte de te revoir. _

**(Merci à Pitchoune-Bella pour son aide pour réintroduire Edward dans un nouveau chapitre.)**

Sévèrus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son ami, lui avait énormément parlé d'elle. Il était fou amoureux d'elle. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils aient rompu comme ça ?

- De mauvaise nouvelle Sévèrus. Demanda son voisin de table.

- Assez oui. Je ne pourrais pas assurer mes cours aujourd'hui. J'ai une urgence à Londres.

- Pas de soucis Sévèrus. Prends ton temps. J'annulerais tes cours pour la journée. Tu vas faire des heureux.

- Je n'en doute pas. J'avais cours avec les septièmes années de Gryffondor.

Puis Sévèrus parti immédiatement par la porte réservé au Professeur et prit le chemin de Londres pour retrouver son ami vampire.

--

Sévèrus arriva devant la grande maison de Carlisle Cullen. Il n'eut pas à frapper car la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une magnifique blonde lui avait ouvert la porte.

- Salut Sévèrus tu m'as manqué. Il parait que je t'ai loupé l'autre jour lorsque tu es venu ?

- Oui, salut Rosalie, dit-il en l'enlaçant. Comment va la plus belle ?

- Très bien. Est-ce qu'un jour tu quitteras ton balourd d'Emmett pour moi ? Lui demanda-t-il. C'était un jeu entre eux. Il lui faisait des compliments et elle était heureuse. Rosalie était comme ça superficielle et ne vivait que pour que les hommes la regardent.

- Le balourd te dit merde Sévèrus, dit l'homme qui arrivait avec le sourire. Et arrête d'éblouir ma femme.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

- Merci d'être venu, je crois qu'il a besoin vraiment de toi. Reprit Emmett plus sérieusement.

- J'ai crut le comprendre dans sa lettre.

- Il est dans le jardin.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est de ma faute dit une voix à côté.

Un jeune homme blond fit son apparition dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- J'ai faillit tuer Bella. Je l'aurais vidé de son sang si Edward ne m'avait pas empêché.

- Jasper arrête de te flageller.

- Mais Rosalie, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, se sont des âmes sœurs tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Edward n'aurait jamais du la quitter. J'aurais du partir. Mais pas toute la famille.

- D'accord, si je comprends bien. Il a quitté Bella pour la protéger de vous, de lui, des vampires.

- En gros oui, dit la voix de Carlisle qui arrivait du salon.

- Bonjour Carlisle, comment vas-tu ?

- Pas bien comme tu peux t'en douter. J'ai perdu une fille récemment.

- Et Esmée ?

- Elle est démontée. Mais cela passera. Tu devrais aller voir Edward. Il a vraiment besoin de toi.

Sévèrus se dirigea vers le Jardin. Son ami était assit sur un banc près d'une magnifique fontaine. Le jardin n'avait pas changé depuis 16 ans. Esmée avait vraiment des doigts de fée.

Il rejoignit son ami et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Alors Edward, raconte-moi tout.

A suivre …


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjours à tous,**

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Ne t'inquiéte pas Ron n'est pas l'espion. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Oui Rémus intervient pour la dernière fois. Il va séparer le couple et se rendre compte qu'ils 'aiment bien trop pour en plus vivre leur amour et lui aussi va rencontrer quelqu'un. Tu vas voir c'est affreux se qu'il va faire. Je le déteste pour cela... Non définitivement je l'adore moi aussi... Oui je sais, le je t'aime moi non plus est un peu énervant mais je trouve cela tellement romantique. Bonne chance pour tes fics.

**mayelle :** J'ai bien peur que Sévèrus est la même idée qu'Edward malheureusement.

sandra : Oui, Rémus est très jaloux, car le loup en lui veux Hermione mais l'homme lui veux la protéger de tout les danger et donc de lui et de Sévèrus. Tu ne seras pas ce qu'ils vont se dire en tout cas pas tout de suite. Dommage moi aussi j'aurais bien voulut savoir...

**Miss Lilith Melawen :** C'est Tentation du côté Cullen et pour le plan de Sévèrus c'est pour bientôt, et c'est pas beau à voir.

**mimi72 : **Il est possible qu'ils aient déjà eu une conversation d'entre eux pour une certaine Lily Evans mais ce n'ai que supposition. A l'époque seul Rémus était loup. Sévèrus n'était pas encore Vampire mais tout les deux l'aimaient, ca c'est sure. Sévèrus va faire des choses vraiment détestable, tu veras c'est pour bientôt.

**Umihime :** Hermione transformé ? Je ne sais pass'il aura la courage de le faire. Draco il est amoureux d'Hermione donc pour l'instant il ne voit qu'elle mais cela ne durera pas, il y aura une autre. Je ne veux pas échanger les couple. Tu veras dans ce petit chapitre. Alors tu ne veux pas me dire qui est l'espion. Comment je fais moi si personne me le dit (lol).

**--**

**Chapitre 21 : La Prophétie**

Sévèrus était rentré déterminer. La révélation d'Edward sur sa rupture avec Bella n'avait fait que renforcer ce qu'il pensait depuis le début. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Et surtout pas à Hermione, la fille de Lily. Il irait jusqu'au bout de son plan. Mais il se détestait déjà pour ce qu'il allait faire.

--

Hermione était enfin sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle avait récupérer ses devoirs auprès des autres élèves et elle était parti immédiatement à la bibliothèque de l'école. Mais elle n'étudiait pas la métamorphose ou comment transformer un verre en chat, ni l'histoire de la troisième guerre des gobelins, ni même la vie passionnante des hippogriffes. Non, elle étudiait un vieux texte de runes anciennes. Elle cherchait absolument à découvrir ce que cachait son tatouage. Elle parcourait passionnément un passage sur les runes qui représentait Ron quand celui-ci arriva et s'assit en face d'elle les mains croisé et attendant qu'elle le regarde pour parler.

- Qu'il y a-t-il Ron ? fini-t-elle par demander en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser.

- T'excuser de quoi ?

- De mon comportement. Je ne suis pas l'ami que je devrais être. Je suis désolé.

- Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami, n'en doute jamais, dit-elle en relevant les yeux sur Ron.

- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que Malfoy est plus proche de toi que moi et ça me met en pétard.

- Ron, Draco et moi sommes amis effectivement. Mais toi je te connais depuis sept ans et cela est bien plus fort entre nous qu'avec Draco.

Ron sourit au compliment que lui faisait Hermione. Elle avait toujours été compréhensive avec lui.

- Je voulais aussi t'avouer quelque chose. Luna et moi au début nous n'étions pas vraiment ensemble. Nous avons passé un marché pour faire croire que nous étions ensemble.

- Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien elle voulait rendre jaloux Neville et moi, je voulais te rendre jalouse.

- Ron, on en a déjà parlé, …

- Je sais, dit-il en levant la main pour la faire taire, mais depuis la sortie de Près-au-Lard, on est vraiment ensemble. Je crois que je l'aime vraiment et il était important que je te le dise. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il y ait des problèmes entre nous à cause de cachoterie. Tu es ma meilleure amie et ça sera comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Merci, Ron ce que tu me dis me touche énormément.

Hermione se leva et enlaça son ami. Il était vraiment bien représenté par cette rune.

- Alors, dit-il en se détachant d'elle, que faisais-tu ?

- Je fais des recherches sur les runes.

- Devoir ?

- Non Ron, je n'ai pas encore avancé sur la traduction et nous sommes tout proches de noël. J'aimerais savoir ce qui nous attend avec cette prophétie.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide un peu ?

Hermione regarda son ami. Elle était très touchée. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait quelque chose ensemble.

- Oui avec plaisir, dit-elle avec le sourire.

--

Hermione et Ron travaillèrent donc ensemble sur le texte de rune. Bien sur Ron n'y connaissait rien en rune mais il l'aidait en utilisant des références dans d'autres livres. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent que la traduction d'une rune qu'elle avait faites était fausse, enfin pas tout à fait. La rune représentant Ron ne signifiait pas « l'ami Fidèle » mais « les amis Fidèles ». Elle représentait deux personnes et pour Hermione pas de doute elle représentait Ron et Draco.

- Es-tu sûre de toi Hermione ? demanda perplexe Ron.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre, mais comment ai-je pu être aussi bête. C'est pourtant évident les lignes sont inversées se qui indique le pluriel. Quelle idiote je fais.

- Allons Hermione, tu t'es trompée ce n'est pas bien grave, la rassura Ron.

- Si Ron c'est capital, s'énerva-t-elle. Sans cet élément il m'était impossible de comprendre la suite. Regarde. Ces symboles représentent les quatre éléments. L'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air. Ils rejoignent directement le symbole d'Harry. Je pense que nous sommes ses éléments, nous sommes l'arme qui permettra à Harry de détruire Voldemort.

- D'accord si je comprends bien. Nous détenons les pouvoirs des quatre éléments et nous pouvons aider Harry grâce à ça.

- Exactement.

- Mai alors je suis quoi moi ? demanda Ron.

- Ça je vais te le dire dès que j'aurais trouvé.

--

Hermione et Ron rentraient tranquillement à la salle commune des Gryffondors pour rejoindre Harry et Ginny lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le Professeur Trelawney. Celle-ci parlait toue seule comme à son habitude et ne fit pas attention à Hermione. En passant elle lui tapa le bras avec le sien, et d'un seul coup. Hermione et Ron fut enfermé avec elle dans un aura lumineux. Enfin Sybille Trelawney avait à nouveau une illumination.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux en s'approchant d'elle. Elle prit le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains et commença à parler.

_Tu feras de grande chose._

_Tu seras le lien._

_Tu réuniras les maisons pour le combat final._

_Tu engendreras le bien._

_La Prophétie te guidera._

_Les jumeaux sauveront les deux mondes._

_**La sœur de l'élu sera **_

_**Avec son âme-sœur et ses amis fidèles**_

_**Dans la guerre, une forte arme**_

_**Pour unir leurs pouvoirs**_

_**Et abattre le mal.**_

_**Mais rien ne pourra se faire**_

_**Si l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air**_

_**Ne s'unissent pas dans cette guerre.**_

_**Tous nous périrons si un élément diffère.**_

La lumière disparut d'un seul coup. Ce qui libéra Hermione et Ron. Trelawney regardait Hermione dans les yeux. Elle était toujours dans la même position. Puis elle la lâcha et reprit son chemin.

Hermione et Ron la regardèrent s'éloigner. Ils étaient estomaqués. Apparemment la prophétesse ne se souvenait de rien.

- Et bien au moins nous n'aurons plus à travailler sur la signification des runes. Soupira Ron.

- Oui, Ron mais il faut que nous trouvions les quatre éléments.

--

Harry et Ginny étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors lorsqu'ils virent arriver Hermione et Ron le visage sérieux. Ces deux derniers s'approchèrent du couple. Ils s'assirent en face d'eux et Ron parla le premier.

- On sait pour la prophétie.

- Vous l'avez déchiffré, dit Harry en se redressant.

- Ouais, mais Trelawney nous a un peu aidé. Soupira Ron en se frottant le visage de ses mains. Vous auriez vu ça. Elle nous a parlé de la prophétie et de ce qu'Hermione sera amené à faire.

- Mais comment ? demanda Harry en regardant Hermione.

- Elle m'a touché le bras et tout c'est enclenché. Elle a commencé par me dire que je ferais de grande chose et elle a finit par parler de la prophétie et la récité.

- Dis-la nous Hermione, demanda Ginny.

Hermione raconta tout en détails ce qu'ils avaient subit elle et Ron avec le Professeur de divination. Elle leur dit même mot pour mot tout ce qu'elle avait dit et fait. Ils savaient tout.

- Je pense que les quatre éléments se sont nous, enfin je veux dire … Toi Harry tu es le récepteur. Ron, Draco et moi nous sommes des éléments. Il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver le dernier.

- L'âme-sœur, murmura Ginny avec un sourire qui en disait beaucoup.

- Oui, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

- Et tu sais qui il est ?

- J'ai ma petite idée. Mais je dois aussi trouver qui a quel élément et comment le réveiller pour nous entrainer.

- Nous allons devoir travailler avec Draco ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il a beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière, et il ne fera plus d'histoire.

- Je l'espère, ajouta Harry.

A suivre …

**Coucou c'est moi votre auteuse. Je voulais vous mettre des précisions sur les rumes et les élèments mais je n'arrive pas à inserrer mes tableaux de recherche. Si vous étes intéressé laisser moi votre Email et je vous les envoies.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Comme la semaine dernière je peux vous envoyer le tableau explicatif, sur demande bien sur.**

**(Attention chapitre non corrigé par mon très cher ami Thom Merilin, désolé vous allez avoir des fautes sans doute horrible)**

**Karell :** Merci pour la review.

**Anael Snape :** Merci pour ta review et merci de me suivre.

**Sandra :** Tu seras cela en suivant le chapitre qui vient.

**Diox veriteae** : Alors attention il risque de bientôt avoir des cœurs brisés.

**Yumeri** : Merci pour la review est ce que le tableau t'a intéressé ? Il y en à un autre.

**Mayelle** : Je ne sais pas si les Volturi seront là car j'avais prévu qu'ils restent neutres, comme le dit si bien Sévèrus dans un chapitre précédent.

**Umihime **: Hermione et Draco, c'est une histoire compliqué mais une très forte amitié et puis si je suis gentille il aura lui aussi droit à l'amour. Là j'essaie de mettre Tonks et Rémus ensemble.

Pour les éléments il faut que tu lises ce chapitre pour mieux comprendre et après je peux d'envoyer le tableau.

**Miss Lilith Samael** : Oui, Trelawney est une experte en bon vin et en Prophétie.

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Non, non, non !! Même avec tes yeux de chien battu je ne te dirais rien (lol) tu es une des rares à en savoir beaucoup donc, je te laisse lire.

**Merci d'être là et je rappel aussi que je pars en vacances du 7 au 12 septembre donc pas de publication le 11 septembre et j'essaie de quand même poste le 4 septembre mais je préfère vous prévenir que cela n'est pas sur. (Il faut que je fasse mes valises)**

**Biz à tous.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**--**

**Chapitre 22 : Le quatrième élément**

Hermione était rentrée très tard ce soir là. Draco n'était pas là. Sans doute était-il partit chasser. Elle ne l'attendit pas. Elle préférait allée se coucher et lui parler le lendemain. Apres tout nous serions dimanche.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle prit une bonne douche, puis s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver Draco dans leur salle commune.

- Salut Draco, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien. Tu es rentrée bien tard hier. Je n'ai pas réussit à t'attendre avant de partir chasser.

- Oui, je suis rentrée tard, mais il y a eu un rebondissement. Nous avons avancé dans la recherche des runes et de la prophétie.

-Montre-moi, dit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, et lui montra tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Ces recherches à la bibliothèque, sa discutions avec Ron. Sa découverte sur la mauvaise traduction et ce que cela impliquait. Leurs rencontres avec Trelawney et bien sur la discutions à la tour des Gryffondors…

- Dis-moi. Ton frère ne va pas apprécier que je travaille avec vous.

- Il s'y fera. C'est pour la bonne cause.

- Hermione, hésita-t-il.

- Oui, Draco, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'encourager.

- Je voudrais encore m'excuser pour ce que t'as fais mon père. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Draco, on en a déjà parlé et tu n'es pas responsable des actes de ton père.

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas …

- Dray. C'est la première fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça. Arrête d'accord.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux.

- Merci.

- J'ai un livre qui pourrait d'aider pour les quatre éléments. Je vais te le chercher.

Draco sortit de la pièce à vitesse vampirique. A peine était-il partit qu'il était déjà revenue. Il tenait dans ces mains un grand grimoire au s'armoirie de Poudlard.

- C'est un livre qui appartenait à l'un de mes ancêtres qui était directeur de Poudlard. Et je l'ai emmené avec moi avant de partir. Je savais qu'il y aurait une inspection des Aurors au manoir et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit trouvé. Mon père aurait été honteux de dire que dans sa famille il y avait aussi des moldus.

Il tendit le livre à Hermione. Elle le feuilleta et effectivement on y parlait d'Astrologie Moldu. Elle découvrit qu'avec une date de naissance on pouvait ainsi déterminer l'élément qui nous était raccordé.

- Merci Draco. Grace à cela nous allons pouvoir trouver nos éléments. En sachant bien évidement qu'Harry est éléments principal.

Elle posa le livre sur la table basse et demanda :

- Alors Dray, donne-moi ta date de naissance.

- Je suis née le 5 juin.

- Donc tu es Gémeaux, et ton élément doit-être l'Air. Moi je suis née le 31 juillet donc je suis Lion; et mon élément est le Feu. Ron est né le 1er mars donc il est Poissons, et son élément est l'Eau.

- Il ne reste plus cas savoir qui est le dernier élément pour que tout soit parfait. Ajouta Draco. Tiens, fit-il fausement innocent. Peux-tu me dire à quoi correspond le 9 Janvier ?

- Oui, alors cela correspond au Capricorne, associé à l'élément de la Terre. C'est le dernier élément. A qui as-tu penser ? demanda Hermione sérieusement.

- A quelqu'un fit-il en faisant apparaitre deux tasse de thé.

- Draco, réponds-moi.

Il prit une tasse de thé et la porta à sa bouche.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda-t-il. Après avoir bu un gorger de son thé.

- Oui, évidement. Il est possible que cette personne soit mon âme-sœur en même temps.

- C'est la date de naissance de Sévèrus.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce que lui disait Draco. Sévèrus Rogue, celui à qui elle pensait jour et nuit. Celui a qui elle donnerait volontiers son cœur. Celui a qui elle avait donné son cœur, pourrait être son « Ame-sœur ».

- Arrête Draco, dit-elle en refermant le livre et en l'éloignant d'elle. C'est Impossible. Il n'y a aucune chance que cela soit lui.

- Et pourquoi cela. Dit-il tranquillement entre deux gorger.

- Parce … parce qu'il …, elle inspira difficilement pour faire disparaitre les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux. Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas.

- Draco décroisa ses jambe doucement et vint poser sa tasse sur la table bas et regarda intensément Hermione.

- En es-tu sûre ?

--

Lundi soir, comme d'habitude Hermione effectuait sa ronde. Elle était au septième étage du château et elle venait a peine de tourner à l'angle qui menait à la salle sur demande. Elle n'était pas très attentive à sa tache elle repensait à la rencontre de Draco, Harry et Ron. Ils avaient pas mal discuté et ne s'étaient entre tuer. Elle était contente de la tournure des événements et Hermione leur parla aussi du livre de Draco qui leurs avait permis d'avancer sur la recherche des quatre éléments.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'a comprendre comment cela fonctionnait. Il avait décidé qu'ils resteraient tous pour les vacances de Noel qui commençait mercredi. Ils s'entraineraient pendant ce temps là.

- Alors encore entrain de rêvasser dans les couloirs Miss fit une voix derrière elle.

- Je ne fais que ma ronde Professeur Rogue, dit-elle le dos toujours tourner.

- Vous n'êtes pas très attentive vous avez loupé vos amis Weasley et Lovegood entrain de batifoler dans la tour d'astronomie. Je les ai vus. J'ai senti que vous y étiez passé pourtant.

- Peut-être étais-je ailleurs en effet, dit-elle en continuant sa route. Elle avait peur de parler avec lui. Surtout depuis sa discussion avec Draco.

Il finit par lui parler plus gentiment.

- Pourquoi me fuyez vous Hermione ? dit-il.

Hermione arrêta sa marche à l'entente de son prénom. Elle porta la main à son cœur. Il battait la chamade uniquement parce qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle ferma les yeux d'aise puis reprit contenance et se retourna pour le voir tout près d'elle.

- Je devrais peut-être vous retourner la question ?

- Vous savez très bien que je ne vous fuis pas. Je vous protège.

- Arrête !! Je ne veux plus entendre cela.

Elle le poussa dans un coin du couloir du septième étage. Puis elle passa plusieurs fois devant une armure en pensant très forte à un endroit ou elle pourrait être tranquille avec Sévèrus. C'est ainsi qu'apparut la porte donnant sur la salle sur demande.

--

Pendant ce temps là. Le seigneur des ténèbres apprenait une nouvelle qui le rendit très furieux. Des doloris volaient de partout. Beaucoup de Mangemort hurlaient encore. L'un de ces meilleurs Mangemort n'avait pas réussit sa mission, se débarrasser de Granger. Et celui-ci était à genoux devant son maître et réservait des doloris depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Il y avait surement une taupe dans son groupe de Mangemort et il allait le trouver, quitte à en tuer la moitié. Il y en avait forcement un traitre, puisque tous ces plans étaient toujours déjoués et son meilleur élément Sévèrus Rogue arrivait toujours à temps pour le prévenir que la mission allait échouer que l'Ordre ou les Aurors arrivaient, et ainsi sauver son maître.

C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient trouvé l'idée, il aimait se dire que l'idée venait de lui, donc il avait trouvé l'idée de mettre lui aussi une taupe chez l'ennemie. En fait la taupe c'était présentée d'elle-même et avait proposé ces services uniquement si on lui débarrassait d'un élément gênant. Un élément qui empêchait ces plans d'avancer.

Une association était née. La taupe aidait si on l'aidait à se débarrasser d'Hermione Granger…

--

Ils étaient confortablement installé chacun dans un fauteuil depuis un bon moment. Ils se fixaient. Hermione se décida à parler la première.

- Je suis désolé, dit-elle. Je …

- Je comprends que vous ayez peur de moi. Je suis dangereux, dit-il.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur de vous. J'ai peur de me perdre. J'ai peur de mes sentiments pour vous.

- Hermione, dit-il en se levant, en changeant d'apparence et en s'approchant d'elle. Vous ne devez surtout par avoir de sentiments pour moi.

- C'est déjà trop tard pour moi.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui redressa le visage qu'elle avait baissé en faisant sa déclaration. Leur yeux ce rencontrèrent. Il glissa ses doigts froids sur la peau de son poignet jusqu'à rencontrer son bracelet qu'il saisit délicatement et lui retira doucement. Hermione changea elle aussi d'apparence.

Sévèrus tressaillit lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau ses merveilleux yeux verts. Il en était fou. Mais il ne voyait pas Lily derrière se regard, non c'était bien Hermione, sa fille. Il était sûr maintenant qu'il aurait du mal à ne plus la voir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait fait une promesse et il l'a tiendrait. Il devait la protéger de lui.

Alors il mit son plan a exécution. Il prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa. La sensation était délicieuse. Il l'embrassa plus passionnément, plus possessif. Presque comme un adieu.

Hermione répondit, corps et âme au baiser de Sévèrus, elle en était sûr maintenant, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Plus que sa vie. Plus que son âme. Il était tout pour elle.

Il lâcha ses lèvres, la regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux et partit à la découverte de son cou. Il lui lécha le cou puis descendit vers l'épaule pour se recentrer vers son décolleter. Elle gémit sous la caressa. Il sut alors que c'était le moment. Car il prononça les paroles les plus dur il ait eu à dire au cours de sa vie.

- Lily, tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il passionné.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Puis prise de colère repoussa Sévèrus qui se laissa faire. Elle attrapa son bracelet et le remit à sa place. Et hurla :

- Ne m'approchez plus jamais. Je suis Hermione, je ne suis pas ma mère. Je ne suis pas un objet de substitution.

Puis elle sentit en courant pour aller pleurer dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

A suivre …

**--**

**Et encore désolé pour le retard ...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Umihime :** Salut, je suis désolé mais je crois que je ne t'ai pas envoyé le tableau je te l'enverrais en réponse à ta prochaine review. Sinon beaucoup pense que c'est Tonk la « Méchante » mais non, cela n'est pas elle. Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ? Moi je sais. Et vous allez être tous sur le C**. Enfin, j'espère. C'est là que l'on se rend compte si l'intrigue est bien mené, mais je vais tout de même vous laissez dans les prochains chapitres des indices qui ne sont pas toujours clairs, mais si je vous dis que s'est ****** tout de suite cela ne sers plus à rien.

**Alatariel Melawen** : Sévèrus à fait ce qu'il devait faire pour protéger Hermione. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pense en tout cas.

**Karell : **J'aimerais bien que tu me donne ton idée sur l'espion. Voir si je cache bien mon jeu ou pas ? Il est vrai que ce genre de rupture est dur pour les deux personnes. Mais nous savons tous qu'ils vont finir par se remettre ensemble, Non ??

**Sandra :** Non, c'est n'est pas Tonks et beaucoup pense que c'est-elle mais personne ne trouve. C'est normal pour le moment je n'ai pas mis d'indice assez précis mais cela viendra. Cela fera souffrir un ami d'Hermione en même temps. Mais c'est la vie. Il est vrai que Sévèrus n'est qu'un imbécile mais que veux-tu ce n'est qu'un homme qui ne comprend rien aux femmes.

**Sakura1640 **: Merci pour les compliments je suis très touchée. Oui, Sévèrus est dur, mais il le faut pour Hermione, enfin c'est ce qu'il pense. Non, il ne me semble pas qu'elle est ses initiales (N.T., non définitivement cela n'est pas Tonks)

**Mimi72 :** Tout le monde pense que c'est Tonks l'espion et toi ? Moi je pense que c'est trop évident. De plus je pense faire un chapitre sur le rapprochement de Rémus et Tonks. Il n'y aura plus de soucis avec cela, après. Sévèrus fait cela pour elle, parce qu'il tient énormément à elle. Et il en fera encore des erreurs. Sinon ma fic n'a plus vraiment d'importance.

**Anael Snape** : Merci pour la Review. Oui c'est vrai Hermione devrait s'en prendre à Edward la prochaine fois qu'elle le voit, c'est de sa faute après tout.

**Miss Lilith Samael** : Aïe !!! Pas si fort. Comment veux-tu que je continue mal fic si tu tape comme ça sur moi !!! (lol)

**MlleGanou :** Oui, la ressemblance d'Hermione et de sa mère est très importante dans ma fic. Elle en est la base en faite. Et j'espère que tout le monde à compris que Sévèrus ne les mélange pas vraiment. Il aime vraiment Hermione pour ce qu'elle est et pas pour sa ressemblance avec sa mère. Et non, ce n'est pas Rémus la taupe. Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ??

**Mayelle :** Merci pour la review. Je sais je suis une sadique, j'adore ça (lol)

**Diox veriteae** : Tout simplement parce que je suis une véritable sadique comme je le disais à Mayelle.

**Eden :** Merci pour la review.

**Montana2008 **: Oui, plus crétin tu meurs. Même Ron n'est pas aussi crétin quand il s'agit des filles. Regardez, il à Luna.

**Message pour tous :**

**Merci d'être là et de continuer à me lire. Pas de mise à jour la semaine prochaine (je suis enfin en vacances) mais je serais vite de retour. Merci aux nouveaux revieweurs, j'adore les review alors après le chapitre appuyiez sur le bouton vert…**

**--**

**Chapitre 23 : Harry et Sévèrus**

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il avait sentit sa sœur euphorique pendant quelque instant puis ensuite une grande peine et puis plus rien. Il avait pensé qu'elle avait du remettre son bracelet pour qu'il ne puisse pas la sentir ses émotions comme ça. Mais il était très inquiet, alors il quitta la tour Gryffondor et se dirigea vers les appartements d'Hermione.

Draco ouvrit la porte à Harry, bien avant que celui-ci ne frappe. Il entra donc et parla avec Draco.

- Que c'est-il passé avec Hermione ? Je l'ai sentit très malheureuse il y à peine une heure.

- Peine de cœur.

- QUOI !! Il ne l'a pas fait souffrir tout de même. Je n'étais déjà pas très heureux qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour lui, …

- Calme-toi, elle vient de s'endormir.

Harry se calma et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Draco servit deux verres et en tendit un à Harry avant de s'assoir lui aussi et de parler.

- Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur lui.

- Ah oui !! Et quoi donc, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

- C'est un homme torturé…

- Ca je le savais. C'est un enfoiré de première, son plaisir et de blesser les autres, il aime torturer comme il est torturé et c'est le bras droit de Voldemort.

- Arrête Harry. C'est un Mangemort, effectivement, mais un espion de Dumbledore et ça tu le sais. Il a horreur de torturé mais il à une couverture à garder. Il n'a pas le choix. Mais ce que tu ne sais, sans doute pas, c'est qu'il a été amoureux un jour, de …

- Oui, je sais de ma mère.

- Oui de ta mère, et à sa mort, il est mort lui aussi. Il s'est suicidé. Il s'est jeté dans un nid de vampire. Mais ils ne l'on pas tué, ils l'on transformé.

- Quoi, c'est un vampire ?!! Pourquoi Hermione ne m'a rien dit ?

- Parce qu'elle avait peur de ta réaction. A ma connaissance elle ne l'a dit qu'à Ginny.

- Et toi, comment le sais-tu ?

- Moi, parce que je suis aussi un vampire.

- Mais comment …

- Comment nous faisons pour résister au sang ? Et bien, c'est dur mais nous chassons la nuit des animaux de la forêt. J'ai une autorisation de Dumbledore au cas ou je me ferrais prendre par un autre Professeur ou Rusard et de tout façon, le seul que je croise en général c'est Rogue et il est au courant de ma condition de tout façon.

- Tu bois du sang animal et lui aussi.

- Oui, au début c'est dure mais on s'y fait vite. C'est mieux que de voler du sang à l'infirmerie ou de tuer un élève de Poudlard pour boire son sang. Quoique quelques Gryffondors… dit-il avec le sourire.

Ils discutèrent ainsi un bon moment puis Harry décida de retourner dans la tour des Gryffondors en sachant que sa sœur était en sécurité avec Draco.

--

Les vacances étaient enfin arrivées. Hermione avait décidé de passer à l'entrainement dans la salle sur demande. Ils avaient tous rendez-vous là-bas.

Draco, Ron, Harry et Hermione commençait donc à se concentrer sur leur éléments.

Ron était bizarrement celui qui s'en sortait le mieux. Il faut dire que l'amour l'aidait beaucoup. Son idylle avec Luna lui donnait des ailes et développait ses pouvoirs. Et ses notes en cours augmentaient aussi au grand plaisirs de ces professeurs.

Harry essayait donc de canaliser le pouvoir que Ron lui envoyait. Il était lui aussi concentrer sur son amour. Ginny qui lui donnait des ailes et sur sa sœur. Sa sœur, il l'aimait énormément mais il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de sa dispute avec le maître des Potions et il l'a voyait dépérir tout les jours un peu plus.

Harry demanda une pause quand il sentit sa sœur s'affaiblir. Tout le monde s'assit donc en cercle et sur les conseils de Ron, ils se concentrèrent sur le silence. Position yoga.

Draco avait le sourire pour lui, il n'y avait pas de silence. Il pouvait entendre les pensés des autres. Par exemple il pouvait voir les pensés salaces de Ron, sur le comment donner le plus de plaisir possible à Luna. Harry qui pensait à son prochain rendez-vous avec Ginny et Hermione qui essayait de cacher ses pensées triste à Draco. Il perdit ainsi son sourire. Elle était encore plus désespérée qu'il ne le pensait. Elle cachait bien les apparences.

Draco, donna un coup de pied discret à Harry pour qu'il se concentre sur sa sœur. Il ouvrit les yeux au coup de pied de Draco et suivit le regard de celui-ci. Il regarda un instant Hermione et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa sœur.

Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un gémissement. Il se leva et dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Ron qui n'avait rien vue fit une blague que ne fit rire que lui.

- Embrasse bien ma sœur de notre part, vieux.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, dit-il sans se retourner.

Harry se dirigeait furieux vers les cachots.

--

Sévèrus revenait de sa réunion avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il était furieux. Il en était sur maintenant il y avait une balance. Quelqu'un qui surveillait bien Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui était forcement dans Poudlard. Mais qui ? Il n'avait pas encore trouvé. Si seulement il pouvait lire dans les pensées comme Ed … Et il eu l'illumination. Il sortit donc de son bureau et se dirigea vers les appartements du Préfet en chef dans l'appréhension de croiser Hermione. « Hermione … », il essayait de ne pas trop penser à elle. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Le regard qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses mots horribles en sa présence. Non, il ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir fait autant souffrir. Il sortit de sa réflexion en entendant la voix d'un de ses élèves « préféré » (Ironique).

- Professeur Rogue, j'ai à vous parler, immédiatement. Dit-il toujours en colère.

- Potter, dit-il sèchement en se retournant, je suis votre Professeur un peu de respect si vous ne voulez pas perdre de points.

- Je ne fiche des points, ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que vous avez fait à ma …, hurla-t-il.

Sévèrus regarda dans tout les sens et tira Harry par le col de sa chemise, dans un coin sombre et murmura :

- Silence Potter, ne savez vous pas que les murs ont des oreilles.

Puis il l'entraina jusqu'à son bureau ou il jeta un sort pour que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation.

--

Un sourire se dessina derrière un mur. On ne pouvait que distinguer ce sourire. Il était machiavélique. « Enfin, pensa la personne, je vais avoir ma vengeance… » Puis le sourire disparut dans l'ombre des couloirs du château. On ne réussit qu'à entendre que son rire sadique s'élever le long des murs…

--

Sévèrus et Harry se dévisageaient. On pouvait sentir toute la colère qui était en eux.

- Vous avez fait du mal à Hermione ? Je n'accepte pas qu'on fasse du mal à ma sœur.

- Potter savez-vous ce que je suis.

- Oui, vous êtes un Vampire.

- Et de quoi se nourrissent les vampires, Monsieur Potter ?

- De sang.

- Bravo, 10 points pour Gryffondor, cracha-t-il. Je ne fais que la protéger, elle est beaucoup trop importante pour mettre fin à la guerre.

- Vous la protégez ? Mais de quoi ?

- Potter, êtes vous toujours aussi bête.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de tout comprendre. Il la protégeait de lui. Il comprenait enfin, que le vampire s'éloignait pour ne pas la mordre et la vider de son sang.

- Vous l'aimez ou les mots que vous lui avez dits étaient réels ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

- Alors vous l'aimez vraiment.

Harry se rapprocha de son Professeur et le regarda dans les yeux avec tout de même moins de colère.

- Savez-vous Professeur que nous avons décrypté la Prophétie d'Hermione, savez-vous que vous y jouez un rôle clé ?

A suivre …


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Me revoilou, je suis en pleine forme pour de beau chapitre, enfin je l'espère.**

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Salut à toi, merci pour la review. Oui il est cruel, mais il fait cela pour la protéger. Il l'aime que veux tu.

**Miss Lilith Samael** : A ça c'est dans ce chapitre.

**Laliho !** : J'espère que tu as eu les tableaux que je t'ai envoyés. Alors pour ton idée d'espion c'est pal mal. Effectivement c'est quelqu'un qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup et cela aurait pu être Rusard, mais non, ce n'est pas lui.

J'aime bien vous faire enrager. Ils avancent d'un pas l'un vers l'autre et puis d'un seul coup il recule de deux. J'adore/ Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Grace à Alice ils vont se rapprocher. Je suis justement sur ce chapitre.

**_x : **Merci pour la review.

**Sariie **: Merci pour la review, et merci de me lire. Ne t'inquiète pas, il m'arrive aussi de ne pas laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre des fics que je lis mais je suis présente et de temps en temps je laisse mon point de vue qui est souvent : « WOAW, génial, je veux la suite. » A au fait, non ce n'est pas Tonks l'espionne.

**MlleGanou :** Merci pour la review. Non ce n'est pas Rémus mais peut-être que je ferais un chapitre juste pour lui et Tonks, car il faut bien les rapprocher tout les deux.

**Diox veriteae** : Non, Sévèrus et Hermione ce n'est pas pour bientôt. Je n'ai même pas encore écrit ce chapitre. Et j'en suis au 28ème. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'y travail.

**Linaewen ilca** : Salut à toi, toi qui ce rapproche le plus de l'espion, effectivement c'est quelqu'un qui cache son jeu. Mais malheureusement pour toi ce n'est pas Neville.

**Mimi72 :** Merci pour la review. Et je ne suis pas sur que Sévèrus réalise vraiment.

**Els :** Merci pour la review.

**Hermy :** Merci pour la review.

**Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine…**

**--**

**Chapitre 24 : Joyeux Noel**

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi Potter.

- Je ne me moquerais jamais de vous Professeur. Ma sœur vous a choisit. Elle vous aime et malgré que je ne sois pas d'accord avec son choix je le respecte.

- Elle se croit amoureuse de moi, dit-il en se détournant d'Harry et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, mais elle ne l'est pas vraiment et même si c'était le cas. Elle finira par oublier, les humains oublient toujours.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Avez-vous oublié ma mère ? Ne vous êtes vous pas suicidé pour elle ?

Sévèrus se retourna furieux vers Harry. Il s'approcha de lui menaçant, mais Harry ne broncha pas.

- Qui vous a dit cela ?

- J'ai mes sources, Professeur.

- Malfoy. Il va vraiment falloir qu'il se contrôle, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

- Ecoutez, dit Harry en sortant un parchemin de sa robe. Lisez ceci, ce sont les recherches que nous avons mené sur la Prophétie. Il y a toutes nos théories. Hermione n'est pas au courant de l'existence de ce parchemin. Draco, Ron et moi l'avons remplit.

Harry posa le parchemin sur la table devant lui et quitta le bureau de Rogue. Sévèrus prit les mains tremblantes le parchemin et se dirigeât vers ses appartements. Il voulait être tranquille pour le lire et connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

--

Pendant ce temps là, Voldemort riait fort, enfin il allait pouvoir avoir sa vengeance. Il y avait un traitre parmi ses Mangemorts et il avait un nom, Sévèrus Rogue. Celui qui croyait le plus fidele. De plus d'après son espion il avait une relation avec la Sang-de-bourbe qu'il devait éliminer. Il avait une idée machiavélique pour se vengé de lui et il allait ce plan a exécution très rapidement à la prochaine réunion de Mangemort.

--

- Hermione dormait, pour une fois, paisiblement dans sa chambre lorsqu'un ouragan Roux sauta sur son lit.

- Joyeux Noel, Hermione.

Hermione sursauta dans son lit et fit voler Ginny dans les airs, celle-ci atterrit directement sur le sol. Hermione se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, sortit de son lit et alla aider son amie à ce relevé.

- Excuse-moi, Ginny, tu m'as fait une peur bleu.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Ginny en se frottant les fesses. J'en ai vu d'autre avec mes frères.

Et elles se mirent à rire.

- Aller viens les autres nous attendent dans le salon.

- D'accord, je m'habille et j'arrive.

Hermione fonça dans la salle de bain et enfila un jean taille basse et un t-shirt moulant. Elle se brossa les dents et les cheveux et retrouva Ginny dans sa chambre et ensemble elles retrouvèrent Draco, Harry, Ron et Luna dans le salon.

- Joyeux Noel à tous, dit-elle avec le sourire.

Ils lui répondirent la même chose et s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux. Tous étaient heureux de recevoir quelque chose d'un de ces amis. Surtout Draco qui aujourd'hui avait trouvé de véritable ami.

Lorsque tous les cadeaux furent déballés un grand hibou du collège et un autre d'un noir sublime déposèrent chacun un cadeau à Hermione.

- Et bien Hermione que d'admirateur, rigola Ron. Mais Hermione se figea, elle n'osait pas ouvrir les parquets. Ginny le remarqua et en tendit un à Hermione.

- Ouvre déjà celui-là c'est un hibou de l'école qui l'a apporté.

Hermione prit le paquet les mains tremblantes. Elle défit le ruban qui le maintenait et l'ouvrit délicatement.

A l'intérieur il y avait une magnifique boutonnière. Une rose d'un rouge flamboyant. Il y avait une carte avec.

_A la plus belle des roses_

_Joyeux Noel_

_RJL_

Hermione en lisant la carte n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Elle leva le regard vers Ginny et lui tendit la carte en rougissant. Draco eu un petit rire. En lisant la carte en même temps que Ginny par l'intermédiaire de ses pensés.

- Et bien, dit Ginny, toi qui attendait qu'il se déclare.

"Oui, un peu trop tard", répondit-elle dans ses pensés.

- Tu n'ouvres pas ton autre cadeau, dit Luna pour faire revenir Hermione.

Hermione prit le parquet et regarda Draco.

- Tu peux l'ouvrir, je connais cette chouette noire. Je l'a croise de temps en temps, dit Draco pour faire comprendre à Hermione de qui venait le parquet.

Hermione rougit immédiatement et ouvrit le paquet. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans. Lorsque le parquet fut ouvert tout le monde se pencha au dessus. Il y avait une magnifique paire de boucle d'oreille en argent. Ces boucle étaient assortit a son bracelet. Hermione rougit instantanément. Puis elle se leva, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle prit un parquet et un de ses cadeaux,qu'elle glissa dans sa cape, qu'elle enfila et partit en disant à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre. Elle devait aller voir quelqu'un.

--

Elle se dirigea déjà vers la porte Est ou Rémus faisait sa ronde. Il était avec Tonks. Lorsque celle-ci vit Hermione approcher, elle salua Rémus et Hermione et s'éloigna.

- Bonjour Hermione, joyeux Noel, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, Rémus. Je te remercie pour la boutonnière. Elle lui montra qu'elle la portait sur sa cape à côté de son insigne de Préfète-en-chef. J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi.

- Merci, Hermione dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais Hermione refusait qu'il soit trop proche, alors elle fit un petit pas en arrière. Le loup-garou le remarqua immédiatement.

- La pleine lune n'est pas pour bientôt, Hermione. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

- Je sais Rémus, mais je ne peux pas être trop proche de toi, je … dit-elle en détourna les yeux.

- Tu es amoureuse, c'est ça ? De qui ? demanda-t-il, curieux et un peu en colère.

- Oui, je suis amoureuse et se n'est pas réciproque donc tu n'as pas à le savoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il est des problèmes cause de moi.

- C'est Sévèrus ? demanda sur de lui Rémus.

- Comment ? demanda Hermione en relevant les yeux sur lui.

- Je suis un Loup-garou, Hermione. Je sais ce qu'il est, parce qu'avec mon sens olfactif très développer je peux le sentit et il y a son odeur sur ta cape.

Hermione attrapa un bout de sa cape et la sentit en fermant les yeux. C'est vrai il y avait l'odeur de Sévèrus sur sa cape. Elle en rayonnait.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison. Fais attention à toi, Hermione, dit-il en caressant ses joues de ses doigts brulant. Puis il se concentra sur son cadeau. Bon voyons voir si je vais avoir un pull à la Molly.

Ils rirent ensemble.

- Alors Molly à développer ses pouvoirs sur les membres de L'Ordre aussi.

-Oui, tu verrais celui de Dumbledore, dit-il.

Ils rirent encore plus fort en n'imaginant le Professeur Dumbledore avec un pull bleu avec un grand A sur le devant.

Le parquet était enfin déballé et à l'intérieur il y avait un album photo. Il ouvrit la première page et il y avait une photo de James, Sirius et lui en première année. Rémus caressa la photo nostalgique et leva les yeux vers Hermione.

- Il m'a fallut du temps pour rassembler ses photos, mais je suis assez fier du résultat.

- Merci, fut le seul mot qu'il put dire.

- De rien, dit Hermione en s'éloignant de Rémus.

Il avait besoin d'être seul un petit peu et elle avait quelqu'un autre à voir.

A suivre …


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour à tous,**

**magalihp **: Merci pour la review et j'epère à bientôt.

**sherley** : Non, la taupe comme tu dis n'est pas Tonks, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Merci pour la review.

**Diox veriteae** : Je vais peut-être de décevoir mais ils sont long à se décider mais ne t'inquiete pas ils vont finir par s'entendre.

**Miss Lilith Samael** : Tu vas voir, elle est legerement en colère contre Sévèrus.

**-x** : Je suis sadique je sais mais sinon personne ne lirait ma fic.

**mimi72 **: Ce chapitre est un peu plus long. Mais je suis désolé je ne suis pas une pro du grand chapitre. J'essaye, je fais des efforts. Merci pour la review.

**Sariie** : Non, ce n'est pas Draco et ce n'est pas Remus. Allez, je suis sur que tu peux trouver qui c'est.

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Merci pour la review. Le chapitre est un peu plus long. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

**sandra** : L'espion n'est ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni Luna. Merci pour la review.

**Comme quelques un d'entre vous cherche encore l'espion. Dans ce chapitre j'ai glissé quelques informations discrete sur l'espion.**

**Un petit challenge pour vous. Ceux qui trouvent qui est l'espion je suis enverrais un chapitre en avance...**

**Bonne chance à tous, bonne lecture ...**

---

**Chapitre 25 : Dénonciation**

Elle arriva dans les cachots le cœur battant. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Et elle avait peur. Elle ne frappa pas. Elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle était là. **_(WOAW la phrase qui tue)_** Elle attendit donc qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qu'il fit au bout de cinq minutes.

- Bonjour, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ce cadeau ?

- ...

- Vous ne voulez pas répondre, et bien moi je vais vous dire. Je n'en veux pas. J'ai été claire la dernière fois Professeur Rogue. Je ne veux plus rien de vous.

- Elle lui jeta son cadeau à la figure et elle commença à partir.

- Vous acceptez son cadeau, pourquoi pas le mien.

Elle se retourna furieuse. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait un regard tellement … tellement triste et désolé. Mais elle lui cracha tout de même :

- Parce qu'il est mon ami et qu'il est sincère avec moi.

Sévèrus eu un petit rire et il ajouta en ramassant la boite qui gisait au sol :

- Si vous le dites.

Puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Une fois la porte fermé, il glissa le long de celle-ci et redressa les genoux pour y poser ses avant-bras. Il baissa la tête et regarda la boite carré qu'il avait dans les mains. Elle était rouge. « Rouge Gryffondor » pensa-t-il. Il tombait toujours amoureux d'une Gryffondor. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. En même temps cela ne lui était arrivé que deux fois. Et deux fois il les avait perdus. S'il pouvait encore pleurer il le ferait, mais dans son état actuelle c'était impossible.

Au bout d'une heure il se leva et déposa la boite dans un tiroir ou l'on pouvait apercevoir d'autre trésor. Des trésors de son passé. Une photo de lui à 16 ans avec la belle Lily Evans. Mais il ferma trop vite le tiroir pour que je puisse vous en dire plus.

Il prit ensuite un livre dans son impressionnante bibliothèque et s'assit dans son fauteuil en attendant la nuit pour aller chasser.

--

Hermione était encore en colère contre Sévèrus. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit pour laisser exploser sa colère. Elle entra donc dans la salle et ferma la porte silencieusement. Puis elle hurla, elle cria et au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'effondra. Elle se mit à pleuré. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui et non de Rémus ? Elle ne comprendrait jamais son cœur qui lui dictait tout le contraire de son esprit logique.

Au bout d'une heure, elle réussit à reprendre contenance et décida d'aller retrouver son frère et ses amis dans son appartement de Préfet-en-chef.

- Me revoilà, dit-elle en passant la porte avec le sourire. Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué j'espère.

- Enormément, dit Draco. On a été obligé de supporter ces deux là. Ils ne se sont pas décollés une minute.

- Oui, mais regarde comme ils sont mignons. Vous nous en garderez un, n'est-ce pas ?

- AHAHAH, très drôle Hermione, dit Ron et lâchant les lèvres de Luna.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais si on allait tous manger, j'ai une faim de loup moi, ajouta Hermione.

Ils se levèrent tous et partirent pour la Grande Salle. Le petit déjeuner les attendait là-bas.

Comme c'était les vacances de Noel et que très peu d'élèves été resté à Poudlard il n'y avait qu'une seule table et Professeur et Elève la partageaient. Draco s'assit a côté d'Hermione et d'Emily, qui elle était aussi resté avec Neville pour fêter Noel. Bien que Draco ne mangerai pas, il était heureux d'être à leur table. Il regarda les Professeurs. Il eu le droit au sourire de Dumbledore et le regard étonné de McGonagall. Mais il ne vit pas le regard noir du Professeur de Potion. Celui-ci était absent. Il sonda donc les pensés de Dumbledore pour savoir ou il pouvait bien être.

Le Directeur leva les yeux que Draco, et lui sourit. _« Il est encore à une réunion de Mangemort et il va bientôt rentrer, et Monsieur Malfoy, il est interdit de lire dans les pensés des Professeurs c'est inconvenant »_ puis plus rien. Dumbledore avait refermé son esprit.

Draco leva un sourcil et eu un petit sourire en coin qui fit réagir Hermione. Elle lui donna un coup de coude et celui-ci le regarda. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait tout après le petit déjeuner.

Soudain les Grande Porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à la volé pour laisser entrer le Professeur Rogue il était dans un sale état et tout chancelant. Il avait même du sang plein sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'agir du sien, ce n'était pas possible.

Hermione le regarda passé, elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il était blessé, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait remarquer. Il se dirigeait maladroitement faire le Professeur Dumbledore qui c'était lever en voyant son espion entrer. Draco lui attrapa la main et lui serra doucement pour lui donner sa force. Harry fit de même avec l'autre main, mais lorsque le Professeur Rogue s'effondra, elle ne se contrôla plus et fonça sur lui.

Elle était maintenant à genoux devant lui et elle pleurait. Elle avait peur pour lui, pouvait-il mourir ? Qu'avait-il subit ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle lui jeta un sors pour savoir s'il avait des blessures mais rien ne se passa. Evidement ses sors ne marche que sur les vivant, hors il était mort. Alors elle le secoua pour lui faire reprendre confiance.

- Professeur Rogue, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

- Arrêtez de me secouer comme un prunier, Granger, je vous entends.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Ils savent. L'espion sait, et il l'a regarda intensément en disant ces mots pour lui faire comprendre. J'ai été démasqué. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, dit-il en essayant de ce relevé. Je dois … dit-il avant de chuter à nouveau.

- Professeur, hurla-t-elle. Que vous ont-ils fait ?

- Ils m'ont obligé à boire une potion qui est en train de me tuer, petit à petit.

- Quoi ? dit-elle surprise et inquiète. Mais c'est … impossible, murmura-t-elle.

Draco s'approcha d'eux et aida Rogue à se relever et l'emmena directement dans ses cachots. Personne n'avait suivit à par bien sur Hermione et Dumbledore. Tous étaient sous le choc. Tous non, l'espion de Voldemort était là lui aussi et il eu un petit sourire intérieur. _« Enfin, ce dit-il, tu vas comprendre ce que c'est de perdre un être cher. »_

--

Depuis une heure Dumbledore s'entretenait avec Sévèrus qui perdait ses forces petit à petit et Hermione faisait les cents pas sous le regard tendu de Draco.

- Mais pourquoi c'est si long. J'aimerais le voir. Et qu'ils m'en disent plus sur ce poison qui le ronge pour que je puisse l'aider.

- Hermione calme toi. Dumbledore nous dira tout. Et ensuite nous pourrons l'aider.

Sur ces mots, Albus sortit de la chambre de Sévèrus, et se dirigea le regard triste vers Hermione et Draco.

- Comment va-t-il Professeur ? demanda Hermione et s'approchant de lui.

- Mal, le poison le ronge rapidement.

- Combien de temps, demanda alors Draco toujours aussi calme.

- Quelques heures, pas plus de 48 d'après lui.

- Il y a un remède ? demanda Hermione

- Oui, il y en a un. Mais il refuse de l'utiliser.

- Quoi ? Mais il est fou.

- Il pense qu'il a fait son temps sur cette Terre, dit tristement le directeur.

- Dites-moi qu'elle est ce remède ? je le ferais et lui administrerait.

- C'est un peu compliqué, dit le directeur en allant s'assoir dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il l'alluma de sa baguette et regarda les flammes.

- Je suis prête, Professeur, à réaliser cette potion.

- Ce n'est pas une potion. Le seul remède que je connaisse c'est le sang. Mais pas n'important quel sang. Du sang humain d'une personne très proche de lui, c'est un sacrifice amoureux. Une âme amoureuse qui donne sa vie pour l'autre.

Hermione sut exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait donner sa vie pour lui et elle savait que cela ne lui poserait pas de problème. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. C'était son âme sœur, elle en était sûr. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre du maître des Potions…

A suivre …


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjours à tous,**

**En ce qui concerne le petit concours il n'y a qu'une personne qui a trouvé. Donc le défi est toujours d'actualité. Si quelqu'un trouve. Je lui envoie le chapitre suivant.**

**MlleGanou **: Non, ce n'est pas Neville et effectivement. Sévèrus n'est pas très contant.

**Sherley** : Non, ce n'est pas Pansy, elle n'est pas aussi intelligente. Ce n'est pas non plus Remus. Ne t'inquiète pas je finis toujours mes fics. J'ai trop lu de fics qui ne se sont jamais fini et cela m'attriste trop.

**Superfan :** Merci pour la review.

**Diox Veriteae** : Tu vas voir c'est pas mal.

**Linaewen ilca** : Merci pour la review. J'espère que tu as reçu mon mail concernant ce que tu sais… ???

**_x** : Non, ce n'est ni Remus et encore moins Ron. Merci pour la review.

**Mimi72 :** Pour la transformation d'Hermione en vampire, je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Pour ce qui est de Sévèrus, je te laisse lire la suite.

**Sandra :** Il aura du mal. Mais il n'aura pas vraiment le choix. Et non, l'espion n'est pas Rémus.

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Je ne peux pas te dire si c'est un élève ou un Prof. Je peux juste te dire que tu es très très proche de trouver. J'espère à bientôt.

**Hermy **: Merci pour la review. J'essaie de publier tout les vendredis.

--

**Chapitre 26 : Suivre les conseils d'Alice**

Elle entra dans la chambre ou reposait Sévèrus. Il était immobile et regardait le plafond fixant.

- Que faites vous là, Miss Granger ?

Pour toute réponse Hermione s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle le regarda attentivement. Il avait l'apparence du Professeur Rogue, l'auster. Elle sortit sa baguette et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu ne devrais pas garder cette apparence. Tu utilises de l'énergie pour rien. Et d'un mouvement souple du poignet elle lui rendit sa véritable apparence. Voilà, tu vas moins souffrir.

- Je ne peux pas souffrir, dit-il difficilement, je suis mort.

- Pas encore et j'espère pouvoir t'aider.

- Il n'y a rien à faire pour m'aider.

- Dumbledore n'est pas d'accord avec toi.

Sévèrus écarquilla les yeux. Et se redressa d'un coup. Il attrapa des deux mains le visage d'Hermione et lui demanda en l'a regardant dans les yeux.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Qu'il te fallait du sang, un sacrifice …

- Il a tord, dit-il en relâchant Hermione et en se détournant d'elle. Il n'y a rien à faire.

Hermione attrapa, à son tour, le visage du vampire, en le forçant à relever les yeux sur elle :

- Ecoutes-moi bien Sévèrus Rogue, je sais, je sais ce qu'il faut faire, et je suis prête à le faire. Je t'aime plus que tout et plus que ma vie. Alors mords-moi. Dit-elle en lui offrant son cou.

Sévèrus se leva du lit en titubant. Il essayait de sortir de la pièce mais il était trop faible et il tomba devant la porte. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

- Sévèrus, hurla Hermione, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus à sa place. Draco, hurla-t-elle.

Ce dernier apparut à la porte. Il regarda Hermione qui c'était rapproché du Professeur Rogue. Puis il comprit. Il porta Sévèrus jusque dans son lit et regarda ensuite Hermione.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Il a refusé de me mordre.

- Encore heureux. Il pourrait te vider de ton sang. Tu pourrais mourir ou pire devenir comme nous.

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme vous ?

Draco la regarda intensément, et s'approcha d'elle.

- Je ne laisserais personne te voler ton humanité et Sévèrus s'y refuse, c'est tout a fait normal.

- Et bien je le forcerais. S'il meurt qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous avons besoin de lui. Merci Draco, dit-elle en s'approchant du lit de Sévèrus. Je te rejoindrais tout à l'heure.

- Très bien, dit-il en sortant de la chambre. Ne fais rien de stupide.

- Pour ce soir je te le promets.

Hermione réfléchit pendant un bon moment au chevet de Sévèrus. Il fallait qu'elle l'oblige à boire de son sang. Il pourrait ainsi guérir. Elle avait le même sang que Lily et cela pouvait peut-être le sauver. Mais comment ? Elle se mit à pensait aux amis de Sévèrus qu'elle avait rencontré au cours d'une mission. Elle se souvenait d'Alice qui était vraiment très gentille. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider. Mais comment communiquer avec elle ?

Elle sortit de cette réflexion lorsque l'on frappa à la porte et que celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- Excusez-moi, Miss mais une lettre vient d'arriver pour vous du monde Moldue. Elle est marqué urgent alors je vous l'a donne.

- Merci Professeur Dumbledore. Dit-elle en récupérant la lettre.

- Alors comment va-t-il ?

- Vous savez bien qu'il ne va pas bien.

- Je sais mais peut-être qu'avec votre présence il se sent un peu mieux.

- Je n'en sais rien Professeur.

- Miss, vous êtes épuisé, allez vous reposer un peu. Je vais vous relai.

- Merci Professeur.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers le salon de Sévèrus. Elle s'assit devant le feu et ouvrit la lettre que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit que l'auteur de cette lettre n'était d'autre qu'Alice. La personne a qui elle pensait juste avant.

_Salut Hermione,_

_Je suis au courant de ce qui arrive à Sévèrus._

_Si tu veux en parler avec moi, je suis actuellement à Londres._

_Viens me retrouver à Saint James Park, je t'y attendrais à l'aube._

_Pour le moment tu as besoin de te reposer._

_A demain._

_Alice Cullen._

Hermione allait pouvoir demander à Alice comment faire pour obliger Sévèrus à boire son sang. Elle en était heureuse et elle s'endormit en demandant à Draco de ne pas s'inquiété pour elle. Elle dormait dans les appartements de Sévèrus sous la garde de Dumbledore.

--

Au petit matin, Hermione Granger laissa la place à Hermione Potter. Elle voulait voir Alice et pouvoir appeler à Harry s'il y avait un problème.

Elle arriva donc à Saint James Park au lever du jour. Comme d'habitude, il y avait de gros nuages à Londres, ce qui permettait à Alice de se promener comme elle le désirait. Hermione l'aperçut non loin du lac geler. Elle s'approcha donc d'elle en évitant de glisser sur la neige qui recouvrait le Parc.

- Salut, Hermione dit-elle en la serrant dans ces bras, comment vas-tu ?

- Pas très bien, comme tu peux t'en douter.

- Je m'en doute, j'ai eu une vision de toi entrain de soigner Sévèrus, et de penser à moi et à comment me joindre, qu'a-t-il ?

- On l'a obligé à prendre un poison mortel pour les vampires. Il est entrain de se consumer lentement de l'intérieur.

- Il y a un remède demanda Alice en s'asseyant, un peu déboussoler.

- Oui, peut-être mon sang.

- Oh ! Tu n'as qu'à lui en donner dans une tasse.

- Non s'est pas possible. Il faut qu'il me morde. Il faut que cela soit un don de moi. Je ne sais pas comment l'obliger à me mordre.

- Il est bien comme Edward celui-là. Il ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

- Comment dois-je faire Alice ?

- Fait lui sentir ton sang. Il ne pourra pas résister longtemps.

- Il faut … que je me coupe.

- Oui, c'est drôle, cela va peut-être vous rapprocher, alors que cela à fait fuir mon frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Alice ?

- Edward à quitter Bella il y a quelques jours. C'est pour cela que nous sommes à Londres. Nous avons quitté Bella. Ma meilleure amie. Il nous interdit d'aller la voir et il m'interdit de sonder son avenir.

Hermione l'approcha d'Alice et la serra dans ces bras.

- Je suis désolé Alice. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de ce que te dis ton frère et aller l'a voir. Elle sera ravie de te voir. Et puis tu sais comment lui bloquer tes pensés.

- Tu as raison, je vais tout de même la surveiller de loin et s'il y a un problème je fonce la voir. Merci Hermione.

- De rien. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps il faut que je retourne à Poudlard.

- Pas de soucis. Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de papier. Voici mon adresse. Je sais que les portables ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard, alors voici mon adresse. Ecris-moi.

- Je te le promets.

Puis Hermione transplana jusqu'au porte de Poudlard, ou elle redevint Hermione Granger.

--

Elle arriva dans les appartements de Sévèrus, enleva sa cape de voyage et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sévèrus ou le Professeur Dumbledore était toujours.

- Bonjours Professeur, allez donc vous reposer je vais m'occuper de lui.

- Comme vous voulez Miss. Albus se leva de sa chaise et partit silencieusement.

Hermione s'approcha de Sévèrus et essaya de poser sa main sur son visage mais celui-ci l'en empêcha. Sévèrus avait attrapé sa main et sa regarda. Il huma l'air et reconnut l'odeur d'Alice sur elle.

- Qu'avez-vous été faire à Londres de si bonne heure Miss ?

- J'ai été voir une amie, Professeur. Elle s'inquiétait pour vous. Elle a eu une vision.

- Alice s'inquiète pour rien, dit-il en lâchant la main d'Hermione et en se redressant dans son lit.

- En tout cas elle m'a expliqué certaine choses et je sais maintenant ce que je dois faire.

- Ah oui, dit-il avec le sourire. Et qu'allez-vous faire, vous ouvrir les veines pour m'obliger à boire votre sang ?

Hermione eu un léger sourire avant de sortir sa baguette et de se jeter un Sectumsempra. La douleur était telle qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol. Sévèrus coupa sa respiration et se dirigea vers elle. Il lui jeta un contre sors pour qu'elle arrête de se vider. La tentation était forte. Il était si faible qu'il n'arriva pas à résister et bu à grande gorger son sang sans toute fois la mordre…

A suivre …


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Merci pour les review que vous m'envoyez et je suis fière de vous dire aujourd'hui que j'ai plus de 300 review, alors que dire que merci à vous et continuez…**

**Diox veriteae** : Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Miss Lilith Samael** : Tu te reproches alors essaye encore.

**Sherley **: Non, c'est n'est pas lavande.

**CutieSunshine** : Pour le moment dans le dernier livre de Twilight mais il est vrai qu'il est possible que j'utilise quelques idées du dernier volume. Et non, ce n'est pas Tonks.

**Mayelle **: Merci pour la review.

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Merci pour la review. Et j'espère que tu as reçu mon petit message.

**Linaewen ilca** : Merci pour la review. J'espère que tu as enfin reçu mon message. Il est vrai que Sévèrus ne va pas être content alors voici la suite …

**Mimi72** : Merci pour la review. Voici là suite, j'espère que cela te plaira.

**Lili62100 **: Merci pour la review. Et non ce n'est pas eux. Continue je suis sure que tu vas trouver.

--

**Chapitre 27 : Disparition**

Draco était dans ces quartiers lorsqu'il sentit une douleur vive. Quelqu'un était entrain de mourir. Il sonda les esprits et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Il se précipita vers les cachots. En courant il sonda l'esprit du Professeur Rogue et s'aperçut qu'il n'arrivait lâché pris, il n'arrivait à se défaire d'elle, de se goût unique qu'avait le sang d'Hermione, et qu'il espèrerait que Draco arriverait vite.

Arrivé devant les cachots il força le passage et lorsqu'il vit Sévèrus entrain de vider de son sang Hermione il lui fonça dessus et le projeta contre le mur de sa chambre.

Hermione tomba ainsi dans les bras de Draco et il fonça à l'infirmerie à une vitesse extraordinaire. Il déposa Hermione sur un des lits et partit réveiller madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci arriva assez rapidement au chevet d'Hermione et demanda ce qu'il c'était passé. Il dit donc qu'il l'avait trouvé dans le parc du château inanimé et qu'elle avait une trace de morsure de vampire sur la main. Il avait surement mordu. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que Sévèrus Rogue était un vampire et qui avait mordu Hermione parce que son sang sentait tellement bon que cela en était indécent.

Madame Pomfresh fit tous les examens à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle rechercha d'abord des traces de venin de vampire, mais il n'y en avait pas. Elle souffla de soulagement et demanda à Draco d'aller prévenir le directeur qu'une de ces élèves avait subit une attaque de vampire.

Draco sortit donc de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il donna le mot de pas à la gargouille, qu'il connaissait par son titre de Préfet-en-chef, et monta les escaliers en colimaçon. Arrivé devant la porte il frappa plusieurs coups et attendit qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Il voulait absolument lui dire que son cher Professeur de Potion était devenu trop dangereux. Qu'il devait se défaire de lui immédiatement pour la sureté des élèves et surtout d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte il tomba sur les yeux bleu bienveillant de Dumbledore qui lui souriait. Le vieil homme lui demanda de s'approcher. Ce qu'il fit et tourna donc la tête pour apercevoir le Professeur Rogue assit sur une chaise en face du bureau du Directeur. Il avait les coudes sur les genoux et cachait sa tête dans ces mains. Draco ne pu retenir un grognement. Le Professeur tourna donc la tête vers Draco. Il pu ainsi voir le visage de l'homme défait. Mais Draco s'en moquait bien. Il ne pensait qu'au mal que cet homme, que dis-je que cet animal avait fait à sa meilleure amie. Il se jeta sur lui et ne colla contre un mur.

- Je vous interdis de l'approcher à nouveau. Dit-il le visage crispé près de l'autre homme.

- Ne vous en fait pas monsieur Malfoy. Il n'y aura plus de problème. Je pars dès ce soir.

Draco stupéfait lâcha son professeur et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Vous quittez Poudlard ?

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. J'ai gouté à son sang une fois. Je n'arriverais pas à me retenir maintenant. Et j'ai faillit la tuer. Vous ne seriez pas intervenu, je …

- Allons Sévèrus, dit le grand sage à la barbe blanche, ne te flagelle pas ainsi. Et je refuse que tu nous quittes. Qui enseignera les potions à ta place ?

- Appelez Shulghorm, il en sera ravi. Dis Sévèrus en quittant la pièce.

- Et l'Ordre, demanda-t-il en dernier recours.

- J'ai été démasqué. Je ne sers plus à rien. Je pars et vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher.

Puis il partit à vitesse vampirique. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut il avait fait sa valise et avait quitté l'enceinte du château pour partir loin de Poudlard et du monde sorcier.

--

Hermione se réveilla au petit matin. Elle avait la tête qui lui tournait et avait envie de vomir. Elle essaya de s'assoir dans son lit, mais les étourdissements l'en empêchèrent.

Elle ferma les yeux et se rallongea dans son lit. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha d'elle en voyant qu'elle était réveillée. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit en lui tendant une potion.

- Alors, Miss Granger dois-je vous faire un abonnement pour l'infirmerie ? Deux fois en si peu de temps. C'est peu être un record.

Hermione regarda la vieille femme lui sourire et sourit à son tour. Elle prit la potion et la but d'un train et fit une grimace de dégout.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas revenir de si tôt Madame Pomfresh.

- Je l'espère aussi.

L'infermière se leva et annonça à Hermione qu'elle avait un visiteur qui attendait son réveille. Elle lui demanda si elle était prête à recevoir de la visite. Hermione accepta et Draco apparut. Madame Pomfresh voyant que tout allait bien partit dans son bureau pour rédiger son rapport pour Dumbledore.

Hermione sourit à Draco lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il vienne s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il lui attrapa la main et s'assit sur le rebord du lit comme l'avait fait Madame Pomfresh.

- Alors Hermione, comment te sens tu ?

- Je suis un peu fatigué et la tête qui tour mais ca va.

- T'en mieux. J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer. J'ai eu si peur.

- Draco. Je me suis coupé volontairement. Je l'ai obligé à me mordre. Sinon il serait mort. Comment va-t-il au fait ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Il va mieux, mentit Draco.

- Très bien. J'espère bientôt sortir de là et aller lui parler qu'il comprenne mon geste.

Draco devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était et Hermione s'en aperçut.

- Qu'y a-t-il Draco ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hermione, … commença Draco. Il, … il est partit.

- Quoi, comment ça partit ?

- Il a quitté son poste, il a quitté Poudlard, Hermione, dit-il dans un murmure en baisant la tête.

Hermione regarda Draco les yeux écarquillé. Puis les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Elle chercha à se lever de son lit. Draco essaya de l'en empêcher mais ne pu s'approcher d'Hermione. Elle était en feu. Elle était en colère et triste en même temps. Son camouflage avait disparut tellement la douleur était forte et rien n'arrivait à la protéger. Il essaya de la raisonner mais rien n'y faisait. Son esprit était en plein désarroi et incompréhensible, alors il alla chercher Ron et Harry. Il avait besoin du pouvoir de Ron pour arrêter le pouvoir d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'il revint avec les autres Hermione était à genou sur le sol de l'infirmerie entrain de pleurer et entouré de flamme. Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Ron essaya son pouvoir sur elle et le feu s'éteignit immédiatement. Harry se dirigea vers Hermione et la pris dans ces bras. Elle pleura longtemps bercé par son frère. Ron et Draco restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger et finalement virent eux aussi enlacer Hermione.

--

Les semaines passèrent rapidement et personne n'avait de nouvelle de Sévèrus. Hermione avait écrit à Alice pour savoir si elle avait vu quelque chose mais rien. Alice n'avait rien vu sur Sévèrus. Mais en essayant de se concentrer sur lui il n'y avait rien.

Février laissa la place à Janvier. Harry, Ron et Draco avaient bien avancé dans la canalisation des pouvoir pour les transmettre à Harry et la meilleure dans tout ceci était Hermione. Elle travaillait de plus en plus. Elle travaillait sur son pouvoir. Elle travaillait sur ses ASPICs, elle voulait être la meilleure partout. Et surtout cela l'aidait à oublier Sévèrus.

Elle arrivait donc à métriser de mieux en mieux le feu en elle. Elle créait des flammes pour en faire des boules de feu. Elle en créait quelques fois jusqu'à dix et Ron avait bien du mal à les arrêter avec son pouvoir. Mais lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre il créait un Tsunamis et tout le monde se retrouvait tremper, et tout le monde rirait. Même Hermione qui retrouvait peu à peu le sourire même si elle avait se vide dans son cœur elle avait son frère et ses deux meilleurs amis avec elle. Elle se trouvait chanceuse.

Et c'est ainsi que Mars et ses pluies incessantes arrivèrent avec un hibou blanc de la Poste Sorcière. Hermione su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'Alice qui lui donnait des nouvelles. Elle avait ainsi su qu'Edward et Bella étaient de nouveau ensemble et qu'ils étaient tous retournés aux Etats-Unis, à Forks avec leur Frère.

Elle l'ouvrit donc la lettre avec le sourire et lut :

_Ma très chère Hermione,_

_J'ai eu aujourd'hui une vision de lui, il va venir nous voir très bientôt ce week-end. Il prend un avion. Il n'utilise plus la magie._

_Il a besoin de toi et toi tu as besoin de lui. Nous t'attendons donc tous ce soir chez nous. Arriveras-tu à Transmachiné jusque chez nous ? Nous préparerons un plan d'attaque pour que tu puisses le ramener à la raison._

_On pense à toi très fort Edward et moi._

_A très bientôt_

_Alice._

Elle relut plusieurs fois la lettre d'Alice et décida qu'elle quitterait Poudlard pour ne revenir qu'avec Sévèrus. Qu'il le veuille ou non il était important pour la guerre mais surtout pour elle. Elle lui ferait comprendre qu'elle l'aimait trop pour le perdre et qu'il pouvait l'à mordre et l'à transformer ou même la tué, cela n'avait pas d'importance, puisque sans lui, elle était déjà morte…

A suivre …


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Tout d'abord désolé pour les fautes que vous pouvez trouver en ce moment dans ma fic mais mon correcteur est super débordé et ne peut m'envoyer les chapitres corrigé à temps, donc il y a pleins de fautes je suppose.**

**Merci tout d'abord à mon correcteur qui fait son possible pour être présent et aussi à Gribouille1 pour sa remarque pour ma petite faute sur « Février laissa la place à Janvier ». Il est évident que je voulais dire le contraire.**

**Pour les fous de mon espion mystère vous allez tous découvrir qui il est dans le chapitre 30 alors encore un peu de patience. Pour info, je suis sur l'écriture tu chapitre 32. Je m'approche de la fin de la fic. Peut-être y aura-t-il 40 chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore.**

**Merci à tous de toujours me lire et bonne lecture à tous…**

**Miss Lilith Samael** : Le sang dans ma fic n'est pas une bonne chose pour notre couple mais je pense qu'ils arriveront à passer au dessus de cela.

**Mayelle **: Merci pour ta review et effectivement les Cullen vont être là sur plusieurs chapitres encore.

**Manouche38** : Merci pour la review, et oui pour ta question c'est bien ça.

**Nesi **: La suite comme tu le sais, c'est tout les vendredis.

**Sariie** : Merci pour la review.

**Sherley** : Bientôt ils seront réunit ne t'inquiète pas. Pour ce qui est de l'espion. Non, c'est n'est ni Neville ni Millicent.

**Diox veriteae** : J'essaie de rapprocher les deux personnages et effectivement ils se ressemblent dans leur attitude. Non, mon dieu !! Bien sur que ce n'est pas Dumbledore. Si c'était lui ma fic serait vraiment plus noir.

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Hermione sait ce qu'elle veut. Il ne me manque plus que Sévèrus, mais le pauvre est bloqué par quelque chose et tu seras cela très vite.

**Mimi72** : Sévèrus est bloqué par quelque chose qui l'empêche de se rapprocher d'elle du verra c'est bientôt expliqué dans les chapitres qui suivent.

**Gribouille1** : Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

--

**Chapitre 28 : Discutions entre fille à la villa Blanche**

Hermione dit donc au revoir à ces amis aux grilles de Poudlard. Neville et Emily se tenaient par la main et vinrent enlacer Hermione. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ou elle allait. Mais ils savaient qu'elle reviendrait plus heureuse.

Elle embrassa ensuite Ron et Luna et enfin Ginny et Draco. Eux savaient tout. Ils savaient qu'elle partait à la recherche de leur horrible Professeur de Potion dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Harry l'a prit à part et l'a serra très fort dans ces bras.

- Reviens-moi vite petite sœur, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Je te le promets Harry, dès que je l'aurais retrouvé et arrangé les choses.

Harry retourna près de Ginny et lui prit la main. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et firent un signe d'au revoir à Hermione qui transplana directement à la villa des Cullen.

Notre espion, lui, aussi regardait la scène avec un grand sourire intérieur. Il ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Il allait tout faire pour savoir ou elle était partit et mettre son plan en marche. Torturer Hermione jusqu'à la mort.

"Elle devait souffrir comme l'espion souffrait. Elle lui avait fait trop de mal…"

--

Hermione arriva très vite devant une magnifique villa blanche. Alice l'attendait sur les marches du perron.

Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione arrivé dans un tourbillon elle se leva et se dirigea vers elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Te voila enfin Hermione. Tu m'as manqué. Dit-elle en enlaçant Hermione.

- Toi aussi, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Viens je vais te présenter au reste de la famille.

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la maison. Edward était assit sur le canapé et se leva lorsqu'il vit Hermione. Il se dirigea vers elle et la serra dans ces bras.

- Bienvenue à la maison Hermione. Tu m'as manqué dit-il.

- Bonjour Edward, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, comment vas-tu ? Alice ne me parle que très rarement de toi dans ces lettres.

- Je vais bien. Je voudrais de présenter quelqu'un dit-il en tendant sa main vers une jolie brune aux yeux chocolat. C'est Bella.

Hermione sourit, elle rencontrait enfin la fameuse Bella. Apparemment elles avaient beaucoup en commun. Des amis vampires, elles étaient inconditionnellement amoureuses de l'un d'entre eux. Elles avaient toute les deux un amis loup-garou…

- Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer enfin, Alice et Edward n'ont cessé de me parler de toi.

- A vraiment ! ajouta Bella et regardant Edward et Alice. Cela ne m'étonne pas d'Alice mais d'Edward…

-Que veux-tu il est fou de toi. Ajouta Hermione en souriant. Elle savait qu'elle allait rendre mal à l'aise Edward.

- Hermione, interrompit Alice.

Hermione se retourna et suivie Alice. Elle la conduit vers un homme d'une belle stature qui tenait une femme magnifique et très souriante.

- Voici notre père et notre Mère.

- Oh, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Alice m'as beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas d'Alice. Je suis Esmée, dit la femme en s'approchant d'Hermione et en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Sois la bienvenue chez nous.

- Je suis Carlisle, dit homme en lui serrant la main. Esmée t'as préparé une chambre. C'est la chambre de Sévèrus lorsqu'il nous rend visite.

Hermione pâlit d'un seul coup, Esmée s'en rendit compte et regarda son mari, avant d'ajouter.

- J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. Sinon je peux te préparer une autre chambre, je …

- Non, non, ça va aller, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler si ouvertement de lui. Il est partit il y a plus de 2 mois et je n'ai aucune nouvelle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Il sera là dans 2 jours. Je l'ai vue.

- Si Alice te le dit c'est qu'est vrai, dit un grand baraqué derrière elle. Salut, moi c'est Emmett.

- Enchantée Emmett.

- Et la belle Blonde que tu vois là, c'est ma femme, Rosalie.

- Enchantée Rosalie.

La blonde ne répondit pas et partit de la pièce en vitesse vampirique.

- Rosalie, calme-toi, ajouta Edward.

- Ne lit plus dans mes pensées, hurla la blonde de l'étage de la maison.

Emmett, le grand baraqué fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et ajouta :

- Excuse la, elle est un peu ronchon en se moment.

Hermione n'ajouta rien. Et ce tourna sur le dernier qui ne lui avait pas été présenté. Il était loin de tout le monde. Hermione devina tout de suite que c'était Jasper, le mari d'Alice, exactement comme elle lui avait décrit. Magnifique blond, platine. Hermione s'approcha de lui. Il se raidit et regarda Edward, puis Alice, et enfin Hermione.

- Ne t'approche pas trop près de moi, je suis assez dangereux.

- Enchantée de te connaitre Jasper, dit Hermione en lui tendant la main.

Jasper regarda Hermione, puis sa main et a nouveau il l'a regarda. Elle lui sourit et dit :

- Tu sais, je crois que je ne crains rien. Tu as les yeux bien dorée et puis il y a plein d'autre vampire dans la pièce pour me défendre et s'il y avait le moindre risque Alice l'aurait vue.

Jasper regarda Alice. Elle lui sourit, elle aussi. Alors il s'avança et lui serra la main.

- Tu vois, je ne mords pas. Enfin je veux dire pas encore.

- Bien, dit Alice pour alléger l'atmosphère. Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu viens avec nous Bella ?

Elles montèrent donc les escaliers et arrivèrent au font du couloir. Alice ouvrit la porte qu'elle avait devant elle et entra la première dans la pièce suivit de Bella. Hermione hésita à entrer. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de franchir la porte.

Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout était très clair. La pièce était très lumineuse. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au Professeur Rogue, mais cela ressemblait peut-être à Sévèrus. Hermione soupira.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Alice en la regardant.

- Je suis entrain de me rendre compte que je ne connais pas du tout Sévèrus.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Hermione ? Lui demanda Alice toute pleine.

- Parce que je n'imaginais pas sa chambre comme ça. A Poudlard tout le monde l'appelle la chauve-souris des cachots.

Alice et Bella éclatèrent de rire. Hermione les regardai et fini par leur demandé ce qu'elle avait dit de drôle. Alice lui répondit que cela lui allait parfaitement du fait qu'il soit un Vampire. Et Hermione fini par rire avec elles.

Elle sortit ses bagages de sa poche et leur rendit leur taille normale. Bella écarquilla les yeux.

- Alors c'est vrai tu es une sorcière ?

- Oui, je suis une sorcière. J'ai vécut dans une famille Moldue.

- Tu as quoi ? demanda Bella.

- Moldu, oh, excuse-moi, c'est comme ça que les sorciers appelle les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir. Mes parents ne sont pas sorciers.

- Mais comment peux-tu être sorcière s'il n'y a pas de cas dans ta famille.

- Ca c'est se que l'on appelle la sélection naturelle. Mais en faite, ils ne sont pas mes parents biologiques.

Puis elles commencèrent toutes les trois à parler de leurs hommes. Alice était folle de Jasper et lui, lui rendait bien. Elle l'avait sauvé d'une vie de torture et d'infamie et ils se complétaient bien tout les deux. Bella, elle s'était un peu plus compliqué, parce qu'elle était humaine et qu'Edward refusait de la transformer, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Alice lui avait affirmé qu'elle finirait vampire et toujours auprès d'Edward.

Bella demanda à Hermione de raconter son histoire au moment ou une personne vint frapper à la porte. Alice demanda à la personne d'entrer, elle était la seule à savoir qui était derrière la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, Bella fut étonné, c'était Rosalie. Elle ne voulait pas être toute seule et elle venait faire en quelque sorte la paix. Alors elle raconta son histoire à Hermione et à Bella. Pourquoi elle était du côté d'Edward sur le sujet de sa transformation. Comment on l'avait privé d'une vie avec des enfants et une vraie vie de famille ou elle aurait vue ses enfants grandir et se marier et aussi avoir des enfants. Elle raconta aussi dans quelle circonstance Carlisle l'avait transformé et sa rencontre avec Emmett dans une forêt ou il s'était fait attaquer par un ours.

Les filles avaient les larmes aux yeux et Alice, Bella vinrent faire un gros câlin à Rosalie. La guerre entre elles était bel et bien finie. Hermione regarda cet échange en souriant. Elle ne faisait pas partit de cette famille mais elle aurait bien aimé.

- Alors, dit Rosalie, a toi de tout nous raconter.

- Et bien, Sévèrus est en fait mon Professeur à Poudlard. Vous savez qu'il est Professeur là-bas ?

Les filles hochèrent la tête. Alors Hermione leur raconta tout. Sa vie à Poudlard, sa rencontre avec Harry, Ron et Draco et sa vie entant qu'élève du monstrueux maître des potions. La découverte de son secret. Elle leur expliqua la Prophétie et leur montra aussi. Elle enleva son bracelet et elles virent sa véritable apparence. Une fois son histoire fini, elle s'assit en face des filles et attendit qu'elles disent quelque chose.

- C'est incroyable. Alors tu n'es pas vraiment une née Mol truc. Annonça Bella.

- Non, effectivement, j'ai encore du mal à me dire qu'Harry est mon frère et que Sévèrus m'est destiné depuis toujours.

Esmée arriva à son tour dans la chambre d'Hermione pour voir si tout allait bien. Lorsqu'elle vit toute les filles installé sur le lit elle dit :

- Tiens, il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de soirée ragot et pyjama ici, dit-elle en venant se joindre aux filles avec le sourire et c'est ainsi qu'Esmée raconta elle aussi son histoire, comment après la perte de son bébé, elle avait sauté d'une falaise et comment Carlile et Edward l'avaient trouvé mourrante. Puis elle raconta son histoire d'amour avec Carlisle et sa décision d'être la mère de la fraterie Cullen.

Leur discution fut stoppée d'un seul coup par Alice. Elle avait une vision. Une fois qu'elle reprit ses esprits elle regarda Hermione.

- Il arrive plus vite que prévu. Il a eu un vole direct jusqu'à Seattle et après il va courir jusqu'ici. Mais après c'est flou. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir en te voyant.

- Peu m'importe. J'ai besoin de le voir. Affirma Hermione.

- Nous resterons tout de même près de toi et Edward essayera de lire dans ces pensées. Il ne peut pas lui bloquer indéfiniment.

A suivre …


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Missevmione** : Merci pour la review et voici la suite.

**Sariie** : Non, ce n'est pas Draco, mais tu le seras bientôt.

**Sherley** : Je poste aujourd'hui la suite. Et oui, j'adore être sadique, au moins je me dis que vous lirez tous la suite. C'est n'est aucun des personnages que tu as cité ici. Mais bientôt tu seras.

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Tu vas voir par quoi il est bloqué, c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre.

**Gribouille1** : Merci pour la review et voici la suite.

**Diox veriteae** : Non, ce n'est pas Rémus. Mais bientôt tu seras qui c'est. Oui, il va y avoir une petite bataille avec la découverte de l'espion et ensuite la grande bataille finale avec bien entendu de l'amour…

**Linaewen lica** : Oui, très bientôt l'espion va se dévoiler pour expliquer son cas. Il y a une petite invention de ma part par rapport à cela mais rien de bien méchant par rapport à la vraie histoire. Oui, Sévèrus ne va pas être très content mais heureusement pour Hermione il y aura, Edward, Jasper et surtout la force d'Emmett.

**Mimi72** : Merci pour la review sur la petite pause dans cette fic. J'avais envie que les personnages se connaissent un peu plus.

**Merci d'être toujours là à me soutenir avec vos review. J'espère atteindre les 500 review à la fin de la fic.**

**Bonne lecture à tous…**

**Ste7851.**

**--**

**Chapitre 29 : confrontation**

Sévèrus atterrit à Seattle vers les 11h du matin. Il était content parce qu'il avait trouvé un vol direct. Il ne chercha pas un taxi. Dehors, comme toujours il pleuvait, alors il s'approcha de la foret la plus proche et se mis à courir jusqu'à la villa de sa famille. Les Cullen. Il était heureux, il allait leur faire une surprise. Il se doutait qu'Alice l'aura vu arrivé mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Tout le monde serait heureux de le voir. Il faisait presque partit de la famille et il espérait que Carlisle l'accepterait comme fils. Sur tout le trajet il pensa à sa famille pour ne pas pensé à elle et transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard pour la voir. Il ne devait pas faire ça. S'il le faisait il la viderait de son sang. Il en était sur. Il fallait absolument que dés qu'il sera chez Carlisle qu'il lui confit sa baguette pour ne plus être tenté.

Au bout d'une heure de course intensive il arriva à la villa des Cullen. Il était heureux, Alice et Rosalie l'attendait sur le perron de la maison. Rosalie ne résista pas et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Sévèrus, tu m'as tellement manqué, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Puis elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, annonça-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Surtout lorsque tu me saute dans les bras comme ça ajouta-t-il. Mais ou sont les autres demanda-t-il inquiet.

Alice s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ces bras avant de lui répondre.

- Tout le monde est à l'intérieur. Ils t'attendent.

Lorsque Sévèrus posa le pied dans la maison, il sentit tout de suite son odeur. Son odeur il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup. Puis il se mit à grogner. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Jasper et Emmett lui tenait fermement les bras. Il s'était surement un peu trop rapprocher de sa proie. Il grogna à nouveau et Edward se retrouva devant Hermione.

- Que fait-elle là, demanda-t-il et ne pouvant pas détacher son regard noir de prédateur d'elle.

- J'avais besoin de te voir, Sévèrus.

- Va-t-en, avant que je ne te vide de ton sang comme la dernière fois, dit-il en lui montrant ses dents.

Alice intervint à ce moment là en demanda aux garçons de l'emmener loin dans la foret. Qu'il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Elle demanda aussi à Hermione de ne pas les suivre quant il sera prêt, elle l'appellerait. Elle resta donc seule avec Bella dans la maison des Cullen.

--

Dans la foret, Sévèrus se débattait. Il était trop loin d'elle. Il l'a voulait. Il l'a désirait. Edward s'approcha de lui et le frappa dans le ventre. Il fut projeter contre un arbre, se qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu pensais, Sévèrus.

Sévèrus regarda Edward, il comprit qu'il était allé très loin. Que le monstre en lui avait prit le dessus.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas la voir, ou même la toucher. Surtout depuis que j'ai gouté à son sang.

Alice s'approcha de lui et le gifla. Il n'aurait pas été vampire sa tête se serait arracher sous le coup.

- Regarde-moi bien Sévèrus Rogue. As-tu vu a quoi elle ressemble. Pire qu'un Vampire un Mort-vivant. Elle est morte le jour ou tu lui as dit que tu aimais sa mère et pas elle, hurla-t-elle.

Sévèrus réfléchit et se remémora Hermione lorsqu'il était arrivé à la villa des Cullen. Elle avait la peau très blanche et elle avait beaucoup maigrit. Ces yeux ne pétillait plus comme avant, et ces cheveux encore pire qu'avant. Une vraie lionne. Sévèrus sourit, et regarda Alice.

- Elle oubliera vite. Je ne suis pas fait pour elle. Elle n'est pas faite pour moi.

- As-tu oublie la Prophétie Sévèrus ?

- Je ne suis pas son âme-sœur, Alice. Potter m'a raconté n'importe quoi.

- Arrête Sévèrus, dit Alice en se rapprochant de lui. J'ai vu ces recherches, j'ai tout vu. Tu es son âme-sœur. Cela ne peut-être que toi.

- Alice, quand comprendras-tu que je ne peux plus m'approcher d'elle, hurla-t-il.

- Explique-toi, à la fin, demanda Emmett, qui jusqu'ici n'avait rien dit.

- Le poison que j'ai pris il y a quelques mois, devait me tuer. Et si toute fois je ne survivais pas le sauvetage du sang, je serais tenter pour toujours par celui-ci et je finirais par tuer le donneur, il eu un rire amer, et si je la tue, j'irais immédiatement à Volterra. Il regarda ensuite Edward, tu le comprends toi, n'est-ce pas Edward ?

- N'y a-t-il pas un remède ? demanda Jasper.

- Je n'en connais pas.

- Mais qui est le fou qui à fabriquer cette potion ? demanda Emmett.

- C'est moi, répondit Sévèrus, alors je sais de quoi je parle. Puis Sévèrus s'enfonça dans le foret. Les Cullen se regardèrent quelques instant surprit. Alice décida de retourner voir Hermione et Jasper l'a suivie. Emmett retourna lui aussi à la villa pour rejoindre Rosalie et Edward décida qu'il devait suivre Sévèrus pour trouver une solution à son problème.

--

Edward trouva une heure plus tard Sévèrus dans un bois dévasté. Il avait arraché tout les arbres autour de lui. Et là il était assit contre un tronc et pleurait. C'était bien la première fois qu'Edward voyait Sévèrus sangloter. Il s'approcha de Sévèrus et s'assit à coter de lui. Il ne parla pas. Il attendit que Sévèrus prenne la parole.

- Je vais repartir, Edward. Tu sais comment me joindre. Je reviendrais lorsqu'elle sera partit. Je ne peux pas rester si prés d'elle.

- Sévèrus, tu dois trouver une solution. Vous êtes des âmes-sœur. De plus, en oubliant le fait qu'elle t'aime plus que tout, il y a cette prophétie. Ton monde à besoin de toi.

- Mon monde, … dit-il dans un rire amer. Il n'existe plus depuis que je suis ce monstre.

- Sévèrus, tu n'es pas un monstre, loin de là. Tu es celui qui à le plus de retenu. Tu es avec des enfants toute la journée, tu n'en as mordu aucun et tu n'as même pas vingt ans d'existence en tant que vampire. Tu es plus fort que Carlisle.

- Ca c'est parce que je suis un sorcier. J'ai plus de résistance garce à la magie. Et de toute façon je connais un vampire qui n'a même pas un an d'existence et qui ne ressent pas l'envie de boire du sang humain.

- Incroyable, commenta Edward.

Le vampire roux regarda son ami. Il se reconnu il y a de cela quelques semaines. Il le comprenait. Lutter contre sa nature de vampire était difficile, encore plus avec sa « tua contante ». Mais, lui, était si heureux depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa Bella qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami comme cela.

- Ecoute, Sévèrus. Si tu veux, j'aimerais t'aider à trouver un remède …

- Il n'y en a pas, Edward. J'ai crée cette potion, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il n'y a pas de remède.

- Et si Hermione devient comme nous ?

- Quoi, dit Sévèrus en relevant les yeux sur son ami, tu n'y pense pas. Il est hors de question qu'elle devienne un monstre.

- Sévèrus, je te demande, si elle devenait vampire, est-ce qu'elle serait toujours en danger? C'est au Professionnel que je parle là.

- Normalement non, l'odeur du sang n'existera plus puisqu'elle serait morte.

- Très bien. Tu peux rester ici, si tu le souhaite. Je viendrai te chercher lorsqu'elle sera partie.

Puis Edward reprit le chemin de la villa. Il y avait une solution au problème et il souhaitait en parler avec Carlisle.

--

Alice, Jasper et Emmett arrivèrent à la villa. Hermione les attendait sur le perron. Lorsqu'elle vit Alice sortir du bois, elle se leva. Elle avait le sourire, mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'était pas avec eux, elle perdit vite son sourire et se mit à pleurer. Alice se jeta dans ses bras et la consola. Elle lui dit qu'Edward était avec lui, qu'il avait besoin de parler.

Alice entraina Hermione à l'intérieur de la maison. Il commençait à faire froid et Hermione ne devait pas tomber malade vu sa forme actuelle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, l'a rassura Alice, je suis sur qu'Edward va le ramener à la raison.

- Je le connais, il est buté. Il ne reviendra pas, s'il a décidé.

- Edward trouvera une solution, ne t'inquiète pas.

Après ces mots Alice eu une vision. Edward et Sévèrus dans un bois dévaster entrain de parler. Et Alice eu le sourire.

- Edward à une solution. Il rentre bientôt et il nous expliquera tout. Mais il souhaite en parler avec Carlisle avant.

Hermione n'était toujours pas rassurer. Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre à nouveau, et puis le monde magique avait tellement besoin de lui. Elle attendit donc son dernier espoir. Edward. Qui selon Alice devait arriver qu'ici moins d'une heure.

--

Lorsqu'Edward franchit la porte de la villa il gravit les marches pour aller directement dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il avait lu dans les pensés de son père que celui-ci l'attendait. « Alice, pensa-t-il. Encore et toujours, Alice ».

- Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère, murmura-t-elle du salon.

Edward se demandait si elle aussi, ne lisait pas dans les pensés.

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Carlisle et attendit que celui-ci l'autorise d'entrer.

- Entre, fils et explique-moi tout.

Edward entra, prit un siège, s'assit en face de son père et le regarda dans les yeux.

- La seule solution pour eux deux c'est qu'elle devienne comme nous.

- Et que proposes-tu, alors Edward ?

- De transformer Hermione. Ainsi, ils seront heureux ensemble. Et puis la guerre dans leur monde pourra prendre fin.

- Ce n'est pas si simple Edward. Il faut qu'elle soit d'accord et pense aussi à Sévèrus…

- Lui s'y refuse et je comprends pourquoi, mais, elle veut vivre avec lui. C'est ce que j'ai lu en elle.

- Alors nous allons en parler avec elle et ensuite nous aviserons.

A suivre …


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Miss Lilith Samael : **Je pense que tu vas être déçu car c'est bien Carlisle qui transformera Hermione dans la suite, j'espère faire quelque chose de romantique entre Sévèrus et Hermione par la suite et peut-être un lemon, d'ailleurs vous attendez tous cela puisque j'ai classé cette fic en T.

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Alors Oui, Hermione va devenir Vampire mais cela tout le monde le sait, sinon leur amour serait impossible. Mais malheureusement pour toi cela ne sera pas Sévèrus qui le fera. Attention, information en rapport avec le chapitre 33 que je viens juste de finir d'écrire.

**Diox veriteae** : Je suis désolé que ce chapitre t'ai déçu, en effet c'est une petite pause dans l'histoire que j'avais envie de faire. Pour montrer qu'Hermione est une jeune fille comme les autres, malgré la guerre dans le monde magique.

**sherley** : Merci pour ta review, oui c'est vrai je suis un vrai petit diable. J'adore vous faire languire... Alors voici la suite. Elle nous dévoile enfin qui est l'espion. Sinon rien de nouveau pour le moment.

**Karell **: Effectivement,Sévèrus ne sera pas content. Mais qui peut-il lorsqu'une Hermione est décidé a faire ce qu'elle veut.

**mimi72** : Oui, Hermione va devenir vampire entre le chapitre 33 et 34. Qu'elle devienne vampire n'aura pas de conséquence sur la prophétie, elle va juste pouvoir accomplir la prophétie en réunissant Sévèrus et Hermione. Comment va réagir Sévèrus, cela c'est dans le chapitre 33 et la réaction des amis d'Hermione et de son frère, ca c'est dans ce chapitre alors bonne lecture.

**zaika** : Merci pour la review.

**linaewen ilca** : Edward ne voit que le bonheur de Sévèrus et d'Hermione. Ils n'ont pas le choix. Ils doivent la transformer. Sinon c'est en quelque sorte la fin du monde. Et cela Edward la bien comprit. Mais je pense que cela va l'aider a ce rendre compte qu'il doit faire la même chose avec Bella, même si l'on c'est tous qu'il veut tout d'abord l'épouser. Il va d'ailleurs bientôt faire sa demande. Draco sera là. Il est très ami avec Hermione ne l'oublie pas.

**Bon je vous laisse et bonne lecture...**

--

**Chapitre 30 : La décision d'Hermione**

- Réunion de famille, annonça Carlisle.

Tout le monde se dirigea donc vers la salle à manger qui ne servait au Cullen pour ce genre d'occasion.

Bella s'assit au coté d'Hermione, et regardait Edward intensément. On aurait dit qu'il se parlait, rien qu'avec le regard. Emmett coupa leur « discutions » avec une de ces répliques :

- Oh, vous deux arrêtez il y des chambres pour ça.

Bella devint rouge de honte et Edward grogna après son frère alors que tout le monde riait de la blague d'Emmett.

Au bout de quelques instants tout le monde reprit son calme. Et Carlisle, en bon chef de clan, parla :

- Bon, nous vous avons tous réunit pour parler d'Hermione et Sévèrus. Edward, nous t'écoutons, annonça Carlisle en s'asseyant.

Edward regarda tout le monde et s'arrêta sur Hermione. Bella lui tenait la main et elles attendaient.

- Vous connaissez tous le problème que rencontrent Sévèrus et Hermione. Et bien j'ai peut-être une solution, dit-il en regardant à nouveau Hermione. Puis avant de reprendre, il regarda Bella, tristement. La seule chance qu'il y ait pour que Sévèrus revienne auprès de toi Hermione, dit-il en là regardant à nouveau, c'est que tu deviennes comme nous. Que tu sois transformé.

Bella serra la main d'Hermione car celle-ci ne réagissait pas. Elle regardait Edward. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Etre pour l'éternité avec Sévèrus. Mais à quoi bon vivre éternellement si celui que vous aimez ne vous aime pas en retour.

- Arrête de penser ça, Hermione. Nous te l'avons dit des centaines de fois. Il t'aime toi et non l'image que tu représente. Tu n'es pas Lily Evans, tu es Hermione. Il y a quelques choses de possible entre vous deux. La question est : le veux-tu ?

- Oui, je le veux plus que tout, annonça-t-elle.

- Bien, ajouta Carlisle, alors nous devons savoir qui va te transformer.

- Et bien, Sévèrus vous considère un peu comme son père alors je suppose qu'étant donné qu'il ne le fera pas j'aimerais que cela soit vous.

Carlisle regarda Hermione dans les yeux. On pouvait y voir toute l'émotion qu'il ressentait. Il était heureux des paroles d'Hermione. Et il lui sourit en répondant.

- J'en serais honoré. Merci de ta confiance.

- Et en plus, garce à cela, tu deviendras notre sœur, ajouta Emmett, puisque c'est Carlisle qui nous a transformés.

Bella n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Tout le monde était d'accord pour qu'elle soit transformée. Même Rosalie apparemment était heureuse de cela. Elle, elle rêvait aussi d'être transformer, mais Edward refusait toujours. Et il le proposait à Hermione, une autre humaine. Elle était vraiment très abattue. Elle se leva donc et quitta la pièce sans se retourner et sans répondre à l'appel d'Edward.

Edward voulut rattraper Bella, mais Hermione l'en empêcha en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle soit seule. Que c'était aussi son désir à elle, d'être vampire, et qu'on lui refusait, qu'Edward lui refusait. Alors il sorti de la villa pour chasser et surtout réfléchir à tout cela.

--

Bella pleurait dans ça chambre lorsqu'elle reçu la visite d'Hermione. Cette dernière, après avoir frappé plusieurs fois à la porte et n'ayant pas de réponse, était entre pour voir une Bella complètement déboussolé s'approcha donc de Bella, mais fut stoppé dans son élan par les parole dur de Bella :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. Tu n'es pas entrain de te faire transformer ?

Hermione s'approcha encore de Bella. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Ecoute Bella, je sais qu'Edward refuse encore de te transformer mais le jour viendra ou il ne pensera plus qu'à ça, t'avoir avec lui pour l'éternité.

- Je n'arrête pas de le supplier pour qu'il me transforme, mais il refuse. Il dit que j'ai tellement de choses encore à connaître avant de mourir.

- Il n'a pas tord tu sais.

- Mais pourquoi l'accepte-t-il si facilement pour toi.

- Et bien sans doute parce que j'y suis obligé. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Sévèrus et puis il y a la guerre dans mon monde et j'ai besoin de lui, là-bas. Il doit combattre à mes côtés sinon ce sera le chaos et bientôt Voldemort attaquera aussi ton monde.

- Oui, tu as raison, je suis égoïste. Excuse-moi Hermione. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. Mais surtout avant de faire ça. Pense à ta famille et à tes amis, à eux tu peux en parler, alors va les voir avant.

- C'est ce que j'allais faire. Je retourne à Poudlard en sortant d'ici. Mais toi promets-moi de ne pas faire la tête trop longtemps à Edward, il était effondré lorsque tu es partit tout à l'heure. Puis elle lui chuchota à l'oreille : Je crois qu'il est dehors et attends. Fais-le un peu mariné et peut-être que tu auras ce que tu désir plus vite.

Puis Hermione se leva, embrassa Bella et Transplana jusqu'aux grilles du vieux château.

--

Harry sentit tout de suite l'arriver d'Hermione car elle n'avait pas encore remit son bracelet. Elle lui demanda de réunir tout le monde et de la retrouver à la salle sur demande. Puis la communication fut coupé, elle avait remit son bracelet.

Harry se leva. Ginny comprit tout de suite et alla chercher Ron et Luna qui étaient dans le parc, pendant qu'Harry lui allait chercher Draco. Neville et Emily regardèrent leurs amis disparaître rapidement mais ils ne firent rien. Après tout ils leurs arrivaient souvent de sortirent de la tour Gryffondor, même après le couvre feu. Mais Emily se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec Hermione.

- Dites bonjours à Hermione de notre part, demanda-t-elle à Harry et Ginny avant qu'ils ne sortent de la tour.

Harry se retourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de la tête pour là remercier. Elle lui répondit avec son sourire habituelle avant de se caller dans les bras de Neville.

--

Harry et Draco courraient vers la tour, ils retrouvèrent Ginny, Luna et Ron dans le couloir menant à la Salle sur demande. Ils virent donc que la porte était ouverte et qu'Hermione était à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent donc et Harry se jeta sur sa sœur.

- Hermione, tu m'as tellement manqué, j'étais si inquiet pour toi.

Hermione répondit à son étreinte. Elle était heureuse de voir son frère. Elle se dégagea de ces bras et le regarda dans les yeux. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait avec ces yeux d'humaine.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir, mon frère. Elle se tourna vers les autres et je suis aussi heureuse de vous revoir tous.

- Hermione que nous caches-tu ? Je n'arrive …

- Je vais tout vous dire. Et oui, je bloque mes pensés pour que tu n'y es pas accès pour que tu vois au courant en même temps que tout le monde. Assoyons-nous.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et le pointa sur la cheminée. Celle-ci s'alluma immédiatement. Elle regarda ensuite ces amis un par un. Ron attendait impatiemment qu'Hermione parle. On le devinait facilement car il se dandinait dans le fauteuil. Luna tenait la main de Ron et attendait tranquillement comme à son habitude. Ginny était inquiète, elle fronçait les sourcils. Tous comme Draco, il attendait debout qu'elle parle. Et Harry lui avait l'air affolé du silence de sa sœur. Elle décida donc de parler.

- J'ai retrouvé Sévèrus. Il va bien, mais il est comme qui dirait allergique à moi. Je ne peux pas l'approcher. Je ne peux plus l'approcher, murmura-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

- Tu as une solution, demanda Ginny.

- Oui, j'en ai une, c'est pour cela que je vous ai tous réunit.

Draco comprit tout de suite. Il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse cela. Il n'était pas question qu'elle devienne un monstre assoiffé de sang.

- NON !! hurla-t-il, je t'interdis de faire ça. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu deviendrais.

- J'y réfléchis depuis assez longtemps Draco, je sais ce que je fais. Et c'est ce que je veux. Je suis juste venu vous le dire. Je ne suis pas venu vous demander votre approbation.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peu nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

- Elle veut devenir un vampire, voila, ce qui ce passe, s'énerva Draco.

- Quoi ? demanda sous le choque Harry. Tu ne peux pas faire ça Hermione. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et prit son visage entre ses mains. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

- C'est la seule option possible, Harry. Je … je l'aime.

- Mais lui t'aime-t-il ?

- Je l'espère.

- Tu n'en es même pas sur et tu veux devenir comme lui ?

- Harry, il n'y a pas uniquement ce que je veux. Il y a aussi la prophétie qui m'y oblige.

- On trouvera une autre solution tu le sais ça.

- Harry, dit-elle en se dégageant de ses bras. J'ai déjà pris ma décision. Je suis juste venu vous dire au revoir. Je resterais quelques temps avec les Cullen et seul Draco pourra venir. Je ferai le plus vite possible.

Hermione embrassa Ginny, Luna et enlaça Ron très fort. Il lui souhaita bonne chance. Elle se dirigea vers Draco. Il était furieux. Il serrait les poings très forts et refusait de la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et pris son visage dans ses mains.

- Fais-moi confiance, Draco. Je sais ce que je fais. Et tu sais ou me trouver.

Draco craqua et enlaça Hermione. Au bout d'une minute, il la lâcha et dit :

- Tu as intérêt à vite revenir, sinon je viens te chercher et je ne serais pas tendre.

- Je te le promets, Draco.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui c'était lever.

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'au grille. Je suppose que tu repars tout de suite.

Elle lui fit signe qui oui et il sortir ensemble de Poudlard.

--

Arrivé à la grille Harry enlaça sa sœur le plus fort possible. Il était triste. Il allait perdre sa sœur, alors qu'il venait à peine de la retrouver.

- Je reviendrais, Harry, je te le promets. Et puis si je ne reviens pas, j'en connais un qui viendra me chercher.

- Et compte sur moi pour venir te botter les fesses pour te ramener près de moi.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Puis Hermione transplana jusque chez les Cullen.

--

Lorsqu'elle arriva il faisait sombre dans la villa. "Bizarre" pensa-t-elle. Elle sortie donc sa baguette et avança doucement vers la villa, lorsqu'elle sentit dans son dos une autre baguette.

- Alors Hermione, tu es prête à mourir ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix de la personne qui la tenait en jouc avec sa baguette. Elle se retourna doucement et le visage tout sourire d'Emily apparut à ses yeux …

A suivre …


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Désolée je n'ai pas eule temps de répondre à vos reviews je suis over en se moment.**

**Je promets de vous répondre pour la semaine prochaine.**

**Je vous poste tout de même le chapitre en vitesse.**

**Biz à tous.**

**ste7851**

**--**

**Chapitre 31 : Rassemblement**

Hermione n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle devait sans doute être sous l'influence d'un sortilège. Elle essaya dont de lui parler.

- Emily, mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Je peux t'aider si tu le veux ?

Emily se mit à rire. Il rire amer et sadique.

- Tu crois que je suis sous l'influence d'un sortilège et bien détrompe toi. Je suis réellement moi.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- Je veux me venger, me venger de toi.

- Alors c'est toi l'espion. Celui qui travail pour Lord Voldemort.

- Et oui, ma petite Hermione. C'est moi qui lui donne les informations importante. C'est moi qui lui ai dit pour toi et Rogue. Mais j'ai gardé pour moi que tu étais la sœur de Potter sinon il n'aurait jamais voulut que je te tue. Il aurait préfère t'avoir prés de lui, très prés de lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Pourquoi veux-tu te venger de moi ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais.

Emily s'approcha très prés d'elle et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Alors je vais te le dire. Te souviens-tu de David Rosière ?

- Oui, bien sur que je me souviens de lui. Il me hantera toute ma vie.

- J'espère qu'il te hantera même après ta mort. Tu l'as tué, et je l'aimais.

- Attends, Emily, c'était lui ou moi. Il était avec Voldemort au ministère et je n'avais …

- Tu l'as tué et je vais te tuer aussi, mais, dit-elle en rangent sa baguette je préfère que se soit lui qui te tue.

A ses paroles elle se retourna et deux hommes en tenue de Mangemort amenèrent Sévèrus. D'où elle était elle pouvait voir ses lèvres se retrousser sur ses dents. Hermione commença à avoir peur. Puis elle pensa aux Cullen.

- Qu'as-tu fait des Cullen ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont entre les mains de quelques uns de mes amis. Ils ont ordre de juste les maintenir.

- Je ne fuirais pas, mais ne leur fait pas de mal.

- Je ne suis pas là pour faire la guerre aux Vampires. Je suis là pour me venger de toi, pour moi et pour David aussi. Lâchez-le, annonça-t-elle à ces acolytes.

Sévèrus fut libre de ses mouvements, il aurait préférer ne pas l'être car à quelque mètre de lui se trouvait Hermione et son odeur enivrante. Hermione ferma les yeux et il put voir une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Il bondit alors tout prés d'elle pour qu'elle fuie. Pour qu'elle s'éloigne, mais elle ne bougea pas.

Sévèrus luttait contre le démon en lui, mais bientôt il allait céder et se jetterait sur elle. Il en mourrait.

- Va-t-en, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas, Sévèrus. Il en va de la vie des Cullen.

- Ils s'en sortiront.

- Non, Sévèrus, va s'y mords-moi. En lui disant cela, elle lui ouvrit les bras. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle.

Sévèrus hésita et la regarda. Il luttait toujours et il lutterait aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la mordre. Tu n'attends que ça, sale bête. Hurla Emily, en lui jetant un doloris.

Ceci énerva Sévèrus et il se jeta sur Emily. Elle n'eu pas le temps de comprendre que déjà il la vidait de son sang.

Sévèrus aspirait le sang de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il était déconnecté. Il ne pensait qu'au sang. Une fois sa victime totalement vidé. Il se retourna sur Hermione et lui sauta déçu. Mais il fut figé par un sort qu'elle lui avait lancé discrètement.

Elle se glissa de dessous le corps de son Vampire et se dirigea vers les deux hommes cagoulé qui n'avaient pas bougé lorsque Sévèrus c'était jeté sur leur maîtresse. Lorsqu'ils virent Hermione s'approcher d'eux, ils transplanèrent ailleurs.

Hermione décida donc d'aller aider les Cullen qui étaient à l'intérieur de la villa. Ils devaient surement savoir qu'elle s'approchait car elle entendit Edward essayer de distraire les deux hommes qui les tenaient en jouc avec leur baguette.

Hermione en profita donc pour leurs lancer un superfixe. Ils tombèrent inerte au sol et Hermione entra dans la villa. Elle enlaça Esmée qui sanglotait Tellement elle avait eu peur pour elle.

- J'ai eu si peur Hermione.

- Je suis désolé tout ceci est de ma faute.

- Non, corrigea-t-elle, j'ai eu peur qui t'arrive quelque chose.

- C'est bon Esmée, je n'ai rien.

- EUH, Hermione, il faudrait peut-être que tu débloque Sévèrus là, suggéra Alice.

- Oui Alice, tu as raison.

- Et rapidement parce que les deux qui sont parti amène du monde.

Hermione se redressa et jeta le contre sors à Sévèrus. Puis elle se concentra très fort sur son pouvoir pour appeler son frère à l'aide.

--

Harry était dans le canapé de la tour Gryffondor avec Ginny dans les bras. Il avait le regard dans le vide et pensait à Hermione, lorsqu'il sentit un appel. Hermione essayait de le joindre.

Il se concentra sur leur lien. Et réussit à capter Hermione.

- Harry, je t'en supplie. La maison de mes amis est attaquée par les Mangemort et nous ne sonnes que deux sorcier ici, amène du monde et concentre-toi sur moi pour créer un portoloin.

- Je me dépêche Hermione j'amène l'ordre avec moi.

- NON, juste Ron, Draco et toi. S'_**IL**_ vient nous aurons une chance de le battre.

- Mais Rogue n'est même pas préparer.

- Tan pis, il faut essayer.

- D'accord mais je préviens tout de même l'Ordre. Ils se tiendront prés au cas où.

- D'accord Harry, mais dépêche toi.

Puis la conversation s'arrêta. Harry se leva embrassa Ginny le plus intensément possible et quitta la tour Gryffondor pour rejoindre Draco dans ces appartements en allant prendre au passage Ron chez les Serdaigles.

--

Hermione coupa la conversation avec son frère et rejoignit Alice dehors tout en gardant un peu ces distances par rapport à Sévèrus. Il la sentit et posa son regard sur elle, il avait un regard effrayant. Rouge au cause du sang d'Emily qu'il venait de boire.

Le regard de Sévèrus sur elle la mit mal à l'aise, elle décida donc de parler.

- Alice à eu une vision. Il va y avoir une autre attaque, apparemment ils n'ont pas apprécié que l'on tue une des leur.

- Nous vous aiderons, annonça Edward.

- Non, dit Hermione, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. J'ai appelé du renfort. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes.

- Hermione, dit Alice en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il n'est pas question que nous vous laissions seuls. Nous vous aiderons.

A ces mots le bruit typique d'un atterrissage en portoloin cassa le silence pesant. Hermione sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Harry, Draco et Ron et courra vers eux. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère et les remercia d'être venus. Harry la serra très fort dans ces bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par Ron qui était agenouiller dans le corps d'Emily.

- Que c'est-il passé ici ? Demanda Ron la voix légèrement éteinte.

Hermione lâcha Harry et se dirigea vers Ron en entrainant Harry par la main. Draco les suivait à quelques pas en surveillant Rogue qui était tout de même entouré de deux vampires. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du corps d'Emily, Hermione leur expliqua que c'était elle le traitre qu'ils cherchaient tous partout. Elle était là avec eux, c'était l'une de leur amie et il n'avait rien vu.

- Pauvre Neville, annonça Ron. Il ne va pas s'en remettre, je crois qu'il était vraiment amoureux.

- Ca ira pour lui, au pire on lui jettera un sors d'amnésie.

- Draco, s'indigna Hermione, c'est immoral.

- Et alors, c'est mieux que de le voir souffrir, annonça-t-il en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, dit-elle en détournant les yeux. Puis elle changea de sujet. Je vous présente mes amis les Cullen. Voici donc Harry dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, mon frère jumeau, Ron mon meilleur ami depuis prés de 7 ans et en s'approchant de Draco. Et Draco, mon meilleur ami tout ressèment et vampire bien entendu. Harry, Ron, Draco, voici Carlisle dit-elle en le désignant, le chef de la famille, sa femme Esmée, Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett et bien sur sans obliger Edward, il ne manque plus que Bella, qui étant humaine ne viendra pas ce joindre à nous ce soir.

Hermione fut coupé dans ces présentation pas une vision d'Alice, Draco et Edward grognèrent à l'unisson. Ils avaient vue la vision d'Alice.

- Alice, dit-nous tout.

- Ils seront là, dans 2 minutes 58 et ils seront dix. Une femme à leur tête.

- Bellatrix, annonça Sévèrus qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusqu'ici. Partez, elle est beaucoup trop dangereuse. Je resterais seul à l'attendre.

- Il n'en est pas question. Nous allons tester nos pouvoir annonça Hermione et ceci que tu le veuille ou non. Puis Hermione se tourna vers les Cullen. S'il vous plaît rentrez dans la villa et attendez, c'est une folle allié, elle est vraiment très dangereuse.

- D'accord, annonça Carlisle, mais s'il y a trop de danger pour vous nous viendrons vous aidez.

Puis tout les Cullen entrèrent dans la maison. Lorsque la porte de la villa se fut refermée le « pop » annonciateur de plusieurs transplanages fit sortir les baguettes magiques de nos amis…

A suivre …


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Désolé, tout d'abord de ne pas vous avoir répondu avant. Je suis débordé en ce moment (problème de voiture entre autre) Mais j'essaie de me rattraper aujourd'hui.**

**Lilylys** : Merci pour la review. Tu va voir la suite est super pour Hermione, moins pour les autres.

L**ouvegriserogue** : Merci, franchement, je suis ravie du compliment que tu me fais et voici la suite.

**Diox veriteae** : Merci pour la review et effectivement la suite s'annonce bien, surtout pour Hermione.

**Mayelle** : Voici la suite…

**Miss Lilith Samael** : Non ce n'est pas le même genre. Il va y avoir une petite bataille à la baguette. Alors qu'as-tu pensé des explications d'Emily ?

**Sherley** : Merci pour la review, ca me touche et me donne envie de continuer. J'ai un peu de mal avec l'écriture en ce moment mais je ne me décourage pas.

**Zaika** : Merci pour la review.

**Sandra** : Ouais, Sévèrus il est trop fort, je l'adore… (lol). Il est vrai qu'il a une force surhumaine pour ne pas se jeter sur elle. J'espère que tu as eu les réponses à tes questions par rapport au chapitre 30.

**Mimi72** : Bellatrix, je l'aime bien, elle est sadique et idéale pour mon histoire, quoi qu'Emily était pas mal non plus. Pauvre Neville, il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre ??? Je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas écrit cela encore.

**Linaewen ilca** : Ouais, elle avait cas être gentille avec Sévèrus, non mais un doloris comme ça et bien ca pardonne pas. Ce n'est pas la grande bataille mais il y aura quand même des morts, et bien sur une transformation. Tu en seras plus avec le chapitre 33.

**Miolly** : Merci pour la review, ca me touche énormément. Alors là, je ne pensais pas du tout à l'Emilie de Twilight, je suis désolé comme tu as du t'en apercevoir. Mais c'était une bonne idée quand même.

**Mllegarou** : Merci pour la review. J'espère que tu as eu les réponses à tes questions avec le chapitre 31.

**Sinelwing** : Elle sortait avec Neville, juste pour être proche d'Hermione. Je suppose que tu l'as compris avec le chapitre 31.

**Ninia Black** : Merci pour la review et j'espère que tu as eu les réponses à tes questions avec le chapitre 31.

**Chachou4217** : Je suppose que tu as eu la réponse à ta question ? Sinon, c'est la petite amie de Neville.

**Sariie **: Merci pour la review.

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Salut, je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire l'histoire, mais je m'approche. Je fais une fanfiction de type M donc il manque encore quelques événement important.

**Nofal **: Merci pour la review. Mais non, pas Tonks, elle, c'est une vraie gentille.

**Montana2008** : Merci pour ta review, il y avait longtemps, je crois.

--

**Chapitre 32 : la petite bataille**

A Poudlard un petit groupe de sorcier était rassemblé dans le bureau du directeur de l'école. Ce groupe était appeler l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il avait pour mission de détruire le mage noir et de protéger le monde sorcier comme le monde Moldu. L'homme qui avait réunit ce groupe, ce soir, dans le bureau de leur créateur tournait en rond. Il avait peur. Il avait peur pour Harry et surtout peur pour Hermione. Il ne l'avait vu que très peu depuis Noel et il avait vu qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur en l'éloignant de Sévèrus et il s'en mordait les doigts. Lorsque quelques minutes plus tôt il avait eu la visite d'Harry dans son bureau lui annonçant qu'il partait parce qu'Hermione avait besoin de lui. Il s'était posé des questions. Et Harry lui avait tout expliqué. Qu'elle était sa sœur jumelle, qu'elle détenait une Prophétie, elle aussi et surtout que Sévèrus et elle étaient liés par la Prophétie, Qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs.

Comment n'avait-il pas reconnu l'odeur de Lily sur Hermione, quand il y repensait, il est vrai que son odeur était la même, incroyable. Il fut tirer de ses pensés par Tonks, sa partenaire de ronde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, Rémus. Ils se sont tirés de bien d'autres ennuis.

- Je sais, mais…

- Tu t'inquiète pour elle, dit-elle tristement en baissant les yeux.

Rémus regarda attentivement pour la première fois Tonks. Elle avait un visage fin et élégant, bien qu'un peu blanc. Elle avait de magnifique cheveux noir en dessous de ses mèche rose bombons qu'elle changeait selon son humeur, elle avait une bouche fine et tentante pour la plupart des hommes, elle avait une poit … Rémus se secoua mentalement la tête, en un mot il la trouvait très jolie. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva le visage.

- Pourquoi es-tu si triste, Tonks ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rémus, dit-elle en se détournant de lui.

- Tonks, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle soit en face de lui.

Elle eu un frisson et en ferma les yeux.

- Dit-moi qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne peux pas partir en mission si tu n'es pas concentré dessus.

- Tu ne me vois que comme une partenaire, une collègue.

- Je ne comprends pas ? sourcilla Rémus.

- C'est normal tu m'as qu'Hermione et tête, comment peux-tu me voir ?

Cette phrase fit « tilt » dans la tête de Rémus, et il lâcha les épaules Tonks.

- Tu as enfin comprit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Rémus, je serais faire mon travail. Je suis Auror aussi. Je sais faire abstraction de mes pro…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rémus avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début surprise elle n'avait pas répondu, mais après quelques secondes, elle avait fermé les yeux et entouré ses bras autour du cou du Loup-garou. Ils furent tout de même séparer par un tonner d'applaudissement venant d'autour d'eux. Ils avaient oublié que tout l'Ordre était là. Ils se séparèrent donc et Rémus chuchota à l'oreille de Tonks :

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait penser que tu n'avais pas d'importance pour moi. Puis il lui prit la main pour le plus la lâcher.

--

Bellatrix Lestrange avait transplané avec une escorte de dix hommes, là ou quelques instants auparavant on lui avait indiqué que l'espion de son maître avait été dévoré par Sévèrus Rogue, le traitre à son sang.

Elle approcha en silence, baguette en main et se rendit compte qu'on les attendait. Elle sortit donc des forets avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

- Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ? Il y a longtemps, n'est-ce pas Potter ? C'était quand déjà ? Ah oui, le jour ou j'ai tué ce chien de Sirius Black.

Harry devient rouge de colère et voulut lancer un sors à Bellatrix, mais Hermione le retient. Elle avait reprit son apparence habituel et attendait patiemment que le combat commence.

Elle pointa ensuite sa baguette sur Harry et demanda à ses comparses de capturer tout le monde. Mais déjà Draco riposta avec sa baguette et des échanges de tire se firent. Harry attrapa la main d'Hermione et la tira vert la foret ou ils pouvaient plus facilement se cacher et aussitôt ils furent suivie de Ron et Draco. Harry attrapa Draco par le col de sa cape et le colla contre un arbre.

Draco se laissa faire car il voulait voir jusqu'où Harry pourrait aller sans se blesser.

- Pourquoi as-tu ouvert le feu, nous n'étions pas encore protéger.

- Parce que je connais Bellatrix par cœur et elle était en train de te lancer un sors imprononcer.

Harry lâcha donc Draco et lui dit en lui tendant la main.

- Alors je te dois la vie, merci.

Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et lui serra. Ils furent interro put par les bruits de sors qui se rapprochaient. Hermione qui n'avait que surveiller l'arriver de Sévèrus craignait pour lui car il n'apparaissait toujours pas. « Mais que fait-il ? pensa-t-elle, je l'ai vu commencer à nous suivre ».

C'est après cette réflexion qu'il apparut derrière un arbre tenant deux Mangemorts par leur cape. Ils étaient morts. « Plus que 8 plus Bellatrix, pensa Sévèrus » Draco s'approcha d'Hermione et lui dit de rester prés de lui. Il savait tout. Sévèrus lui avait délibérément ouvert son esprit pour protéger Hermione. Il n'était pas si indifférent que cela.

Hermione voulut s'approcher de Sévèrus, mais Draco l'en empêcha. Il fallait entraîner les Mangemorts plus loin dans la forêt pour qu'ils ne s'attaquent pas au Cullen mais très vite, ils se retrouvèrent encercler par les 8 Mangemorts. Tout le monde avait sa baguette lever et Harry serra de son autre main un galion magique en fermant les yeux, puis lorsque celle-ci devint chaude. Il se concentra à nouveau sur son adversaire.

--

Dans la tour Gryffondor, Neville Londubat regardait le Galion magique qui lui avait servit il y a de cela 2 ans. L'armée de Dumbledore, un très bon souvenir pour lui. Aux entrainements on ne le traitait pas d'imbécile et était comme les autres. Un ami d'Harry. Il sortit de ses songes lorsqu'il vit sa pièce réagir. Il pensa tout de suite qu'Harry avait des ennuie, alors, il enfila sa cape et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles de 6ème années. Il allait toquer à la porte lorsque la personne qu'il voulait voir sortit, elle aussi sa cape sur le dos. Ils se comprirent tout de suite et Ils allèrent ensemble vers le bureau du directeur.

Sur le chemin Neville et Ginny retrouvèrent Luna, qui elle aussi avait toujours sa pièce avec elle. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la gargouille et montèrent s'escalier en colimaçon et frappèrent à la porte. Lorsqu'ils eurent la permission d'entrée, ils furent accueillit par l'Ordre du Phoenix au grand complet.

Le Professeur Dumbledore leurs sourit et leur demandèrent se qu'ils faisaient là à cette heure. Neville expliqua tout et demanda à faire partit de L'ordre du Phoenix pour aller aider son ami. Car, oui, il avait bien comprit qu'ils allaient tous partir en mission de sauvetage. Luna demanda, elle aussi à faire partit de l'Ordre et Ginny, elle, n'écouta pas ses parents qui refusaient qu'elle s'enrôle dans la guerre. Elle fit sa demande elle aussi.

Albus les regarda un à un et leur expliqua ce qu'il se passait et enfin les présenta à tous comme nouveau membre de l'Ordre. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils transplanèrent tous en se focalisant sur la pièce d'Harry.

--

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco et Sévèrus étaient en mauvaise posture. Draco était avec Hermione, alors que Sévèrus s'était lui retrouvé avec Harry et Ron. Ils lançaient tous des sors sur leur ennemie et eux aussi, bien protéger.

Draco, grâce à son pouvoir « AIR » faisait voler ses ennemis qui s'écrasait contre les arbres assommés, mais jamais longtemps.

Hermione, qui commençait à être épuiser, lançait des flammes sur ses adversaires. Grace à elle, trois de plus avaient périt.

Ron, envoyait des vagues géantes pour noyer leurs ennemis, mais cela l'épuisait aussi. Il avait du mal à se protéger des ses assaillant.

Harry se détacha de son groupe pour atteindre plus facilement Bellatrix, son objectif. Il passa entre différents arbres pour se rapprocher d'elle. Hermione surveillait ses gestes, elle avait peur pour tout le monde mais il fallait bien essayer quelque chose.

Hermione regarda Bellatrix et se qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Cette dernière avait bien vu Harry se rapprocher et elle leva sa baguette vers lui pour lui jeter un sors mortel. Hermione se leva et courut pour empêcher que son frère soit toucher. Et là tout se passa au ralentit.

Hermione regardait droit devant elle. Et hurlait à Harry de se coucher, mais celui-ci trop concentrer sur sa tache ne l'entendait pas. Draco n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, ni Sévèrus qui regardait lui aussi la scène. Hermione se mit entre Bellatrix et Harry et reçu le sors à la place de son frère. Elle tomba alors dans les bras du survivant et s'est à cet instant précis que l'Ordre arriva, ce qui fit fuir tout les Mangemorts encore vivant, ainsi que Bellatrix qui transplana théâtralement et hurlant de rire.

Harry serra sa sœur dans ces bras tout en s'agenouillant pour la poser délicatement au sol. Elle avait reçu un sors puissant et elle allait sans doute mourir dans d'atroce souffrance.

Sévèrus, perdis l'équilibre, par le manque d'air. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et il se tenait la poitrine comme si son cœur allait exploser. Son amour allait mourir et il ne le supportait pas. Que pouvait-il faire à part espérer. Il ne pouvait pas l'approcher sans la tuer et le sors de Bellatrix était entrain de la tuer. Dans les deux cas, elle allait mourir et si elle mourrait lui aussi mourrait. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde ou elle ne serait pas.

A suivre …


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Un petit mot pour vous dire que je déménage bientôt, donc je ne serais plus aussi disponible pendant quelques temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas tout de même, j'essayerai de poster mes chapitres dans les temps, mais en ce moment je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire. Bref, je serai toujours là, mais moins, désolé.**

**Lilylys :** Tu vas voir, toutes tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre.

**Elodie33 :** Je mets à jour sur deux sites, mais je préfère celui-ci car les review sont plus nombreuses.

**Sariie :** Merci pour la review.

**Louvegriserogue : **Je poste le vendredi, si je peux. Je vais avoir surement quelques jours de retard sur les prochains car je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitre d'avance. Les semaines passent trop vite.

**Andromeda Suplicia** : Dans ce chapitre tu as toutes tes réponses.

**Sherley :** Merci, merci pour la review. OHOHOHOH !!! Arrête et respire entre tes phrases, tu vas t'étouffer (lol). Non, sérieux je lis bien que tu adores ma fic alors j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**Sandra :** Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, mais n'oublie pas que s'il l'approche, il la bouffe.

**Diox Veriteae** : Tu as toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre.

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Ouais, je sais il y a des fautes, mais ne t'inquiète pas mon correcteurs revient bientôt. Et puis je vais essayer de faire plus attention.

**Karell :** Bellatrix, sans elle il n'y aurait pas de sadisme dans mon histoire, donc elle est très importante. Je t'aime Bellatrix. (Attention ne pas l'appeler Bella dans ma fic, on pourrait confondre lol).

**Mimi72 :** Tu as une partie de ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Le reste viendra bientôt.

**Anael Snape :** Je poste le vendredi. Sauf problème, en général je préviens. Comme aujourd'hui.

**Gribouille1 :** OUI !!! Merci pour la review.

**Linaewen ilca :** Merci, j'adore il y a du suspense au moins. Sors informulé, je ne sais pas quel était ce sors, Bellatrix ne me dit pas tout (lol). Merci pour Rémus et Tonks, ils se sont enfin trouvés.

**--**

**Chapitre 33 : Hermione se meurt**

Sévèrus avait peur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cela. Hermione souffrait il en était sur. Draco et Ron s'étaient rapprochés d'Harry et d'Hermione. Ginny, Luna et Neville étaient affoler et Rémus était blême lorsqu'en s'approchant il avait reconnu Hermione. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et essaya différent sors pour la soigner.

- Hermione ne t'endors pas, tu m'entends, reste avec moi, dit le jeune Potter les larmes aux yeux.

Plus Rémus utilisait la magie et plus les plaies d'Hermione s'ouvraient et elle hurlait de douleur. Sévèrus à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait hurler, souffrait lui aussi alors il décida d'agir et transplana jusqu'à la maison des Cullen.

A l'intérieur, Alice, qui avait eu une vision de Sévèrus, aidait Carlisle à se préparer. Il ne dit donc rien et regarda les Cullen. Rosalie était dans les bras d'Emmett, ils étaient tout les deux tristes. Il devait sans doute s'inquiéter pour Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Edward, à la question silencieuse de Sévèrus.

Sévèrus se retourna vers lui, et le regarda intensément. Il lui demanda donc, si Alice avait vu autre chose. Mais Edward répondit négativement de la tête. Il n'en savait pas plus que lui à cet instant.

Il regarda ensuite Jasper qui enlaçait Esmée qui sanglotait. Cette femme était une vraie mère. Elle s'inquiétait pour tous ces enfants et Hermione était l'un de ses enfants pour elle.

- Toi aussi Sévèrus tu l'es, ajouta Edward à l'intention de son ami.

- Je sais.

Sévèrus s'approcha donc d'Esmée et l'a pris dans ses bras en lui disant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas … maman, elle ira bien.

Esmée s'écarta de lui et le regarda dans les yeux puis elle le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Ramène-la nous, s'il te plait Sévèrus.

- Je vais faire mon possible.

- Je suis prêt, annonça Carlisle.

Sévèrus embrassa le front d'Esmée et celui d'Alice avant de prendre le bras de Carlisle et de transplaner jusque dans la foret ou était Hermione.

--

Lorsque Carlisle ouvrit les yeux, il reconnu la foret qui bordait la villa. Il se trouvait à mois de 5 km d'elle. Il regarda donc autour de lui et vit plusieurs personnes autour d'un corps. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, alors, sa trousse à la main, il s'approcha du groupe.

Une fois à auteur, il s'agenouilla et se présenta :

- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen et je suis un ami d'Hermione. Me permettez-vous d'essayer de la soigner.

Harry laissa le médecin regarder la blessure d'Hermione, mais Rémus qui avait sentit qui il était vraiment, avait quelques réticence. Carlisle qui lui aussi avait sentit le Loup-garou en lui, lui dit :

- Ne vous en faite pas, je ne ferais rien. Je suis insensible au sang. Et je ne la mordrai que sous l'accord de son frère. Mais dites-moi plutôt ce que vous assez essayer.

- Elle a reçu un sors dans le dos, alors Rémus à essayer des sortilèges de soins, mais cela n'a fait qu'ouvrir plus la plaie. Annonça Harry au médecin.

- Bon, je vais demander à vos amis de s'éloigner, il lui faut de l'air.

Ron prit Luna par la main et ils s'éloignèrent. Draco rejoignit Sévèrus et Neville et Rémus partirent aider le reste de l'Ordre, tendit que Ginny resta debout derrière Harry.

Le médecin commença donc à nettoya la plaie d'Hermione et commença à bien regarder. Elle avait été transpercé par le sors, comme par une lance. Carlisle avait peu d'espoir de réussir à arrêter l'hémorragie et à la garder en même temps en vie.

Il se tourna donc vers Sévèrus le regard intense pour lui faire comprendre, qu'il y avait peu d'espoir. En voyant le regard de son ami, de son père, il perdit à nouveau l'équilibre. Draco le soutient tout de même pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre devant les autres.

Harry avait remarqué l'échange entre les deux hommes et comprit qu'il devait donner son accord :

- S'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, mordez-la.

- Tu es bien courageux. Sais-tu ce qu'elle deviendra après cela ?

- Non, c'est ce qu'elle veut, être avec lui, dit-il en regardant dans la direction de Sévèrus. Elle l'aime plus que tout et je ne peux pas empêcher cela. De plus ils sont liés par une Prophétie.

Enfin, Carlisle se mit au travail. Il nettoya encore une fois la plaie et commença à recoudre Hermione à vitesse vampirique.

Sévèrus avait écouté l'échange entre Carlisle et Harry et il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. « Alors comme ca, cette histoire est vrai » pensa-t-il. Il posa alors son regard sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle était d'une blancheur incroyable. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Carlisle la garde humaine, qu'elle ne devienne pas un monstre mais s'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution il l'accepterait. Il serait présent pour elle…

Un hurlement d'horreur inonda la foret et fit s'envoler des centaines d'oiseaux. Près de la Neville avait trouvé le corps, vidé de son sang, de sa bien-aimée. Draco lâcha donc Sévèrus qui avait reprit du poil de la bête et s'était diriger vers les cris.

- Je vais m'occuper de Neville et lui expliquer. Prenez soin d'elle. Annonça-t-il avant de disparaitre derrière les arbres.

Après que Draco est complètement disparut. Il reporta son attention sur Carlisle. Il avait changé de position et faisait un massage cardiaque à Hermione. Ginny avait prit Harry dans ses bras et pleurai.

- Aller, entendit-il, Hermione ne part pas, reste avec nous.

Le cœur d'Hermione repartit, Carlisle soupira et regarda Harry.

- Ecoute mon garçon, plus je recouds les plaies plus elles s'ouvrent, je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

- Alors allez-y annonça Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt.

Carlisle se baissa donc sur d'Hermione et avant d'enfoncer ses dents dans son cou il lui chuchota qu'il était désolé d'en arriver là. Puis il mordit et relâcha son venin dans son corps avant de se retirer.

Carlisle se leva et regarda son ami.

- Je suis désolé, Sévèrus, mais les blessures étaient trop importantes.

- Je sais, annonça Sévèrus éteint.

- Il faut l'emmener ailleurs, elle sera mieux à la villa. Elle va commencer à ressentir la brûlure du venin d'ici peu.

- Très bien, emmène-là et court, je pense qu'Alice t'attends.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Je ne peux pas l'approcher, tout du moins pas pour le moment, pas tant qu'elle sera encore humaine. Dans trois jours peut-être, si la théorie d'Edward est valable ?

- Tu leur expliques ? ajouta Carlisle en soulevant Hermione.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Carlisle ajusta sa prise sur Hermione et commença à partir lorsqu'il entendit.

- Merci, … papa.

Carlisle s'arrêta et regarda l'homme qu'il considérait comme son fils.

- De rien, fils.

Puis Carlisle se mit à courir lorsqu'il fut en de vue, Sévèrus regarda Harry et Ginny. Draco et Ron les avaient rejoints. Luna était resté avec Neville pour le soutenir. Ils attendaient tous les explications de leur Professeur.

- Cela va prendre trois jours, commença-t-il. Elle va souffrir jusqu'à que son cœur cesse de battre et là elle se réveillera pour ne plus jamais dormir. Elle boira du sang. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour qu'elle ait notre régime alimentaire, c'est-à-dire du sang animal. Mais je ne peux rien garantir. Cela dépend uniquement d'elle et il est plus facile de chasser de l'humain qu'un animal et c'est surtout plus attirant. Vous pouvez aussi rester jusqu'à la fin de sa transformation, mais lorsqu'Alice vous dira de partir vous devrez rentrer immédiatement à Poudlard. Seul Draco pourra rester, vu sa condition. Est-ce bien claire pour tous ?

Il eu pour seul réponse que des hochements de tête. C'est ainsi que Sévèrus transplana pour les laisser seuls dans la foret. Harry passa le premier pour aller jusqu'à la villa des Cullen ou Emmett les attendaient sur le perron.

A suivre …


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Merci d'être toujours présent et de me lire et merci surtout à mon correcteur.**

**Dogywoman **: Merci pour la review. A suivre le vendredi.

**Nesme** : Tu vas voir, la suite n'est peut-être pas comme tu le penses. Merci pour la review.

**Nini1209** : Pour l'instant je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre, car je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire. Etant donné que je suis au chapitre 35 je pense qu'il y en aura plus de 40.

**Diox Veriteae** : Merci pour ta review. J'espère pouvoir poster le plus régulièrement possible. J'espère surtout pouvoir écrire des chapitres d'avances.

**Sarrie** : Merci pour la review. Oui, moi aussi j'aime voir mes personnages mourir. AHAHAHAHAH !!! (Rire sadique)

**Sandra** : Tu as pas mal de réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre.

**Lilylys** : Tu as énormément de question que j'essaierais de combler au maximum. Je suis entrain d'essayer de rapprocher Neville et Luna pour rendre Ron jaloux. Mais je n'ai pas trop d'idée. Il faut que j'écrive un chapitre à Poudlard pendant qu'Hermione n'ai pas là.

**Sherley** : Tu as des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Alors bonne lecture.

**Karell **: Merci pour l'encouragement. Non Neville ne va pas se venger mais il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

**Ptitoon** : Merci pour la review.

**Mimi72 **: Non !! La bien-aimée de Neville c'était Emily que Sévèrus à tué. Mais bon se n'est pas grave si tu ne suis pas ma fic (lol).

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Hermione en vampire c'est tout simplement WOAW !!!

**Linaewen ilca** : Tu vas voir tout les Cullen ainsi que Draco seront là pour l'aider.

--

**Chapitre 34 : Nouveau-né**

Cela faisait presque trois jours Qu'Hermione était allongé dans la chambre qui avait été mis à sa disposition chez les Cullen. Harry n'avait pas quitté le chevet de sa sœur. Il était tellement inquiet pour elle, même si tout le monde lui disait le contraire, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était sa sœur, sa petite sœur.

Alice entra doucement dans la chambre d'Hermione, elle regarda Harry, il tenait la main de sa sœur dans la sienne et il dit :

- Elle est glacée.

- C'est normal, répondit Alice, nous le somme tous.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et il comprit qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il regarda donc Alice.

- Dans combien de temps.

- Dans moins d'une heure. Il est temps pour toi de repartir et d'annoncer la nouvelle à tes amis. Draco peut rester si tu veux ?

- Oui, merci Alice, dit-il.

Il posa délicatement la main de sa sœur, puis lui dégageât le front des mèches de cheveux qu'il y avait devant et l'embrassa tendrement et il lui chuchota : « A bientôt petite sœur, si tu as besoin appelle-moi ». Pui sil se redressa et quitta la chambre. Alice le regarda quitté tristement la chambre. Elle soupira et se retourna vers Hermione et lui sourit :

- Tu as de la chance, tu seras soutenue par beaucoup d'amis. Cela va t'aider énormément.

Puis elle quitta la chambre, pour laisser la place à Draco. Il fallait absolument quelqu'un prés d'elle à son réveille.

--

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda, tout d'abord, le plafond de sa chambre. Tout était différent par rapport à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait regardé. Elle y voyait plus de détail. Elle pouvait remarquer toutes les aspérités, qu'Esmée avait essayé de cacher au maximum, et qui donnait à ce plafond un « je ne sais quoi ».

Elle inspira à fond et reconnu tout de suite une odeur forte en cannelle et musc. Draco. Elle regarda dans sa direction et lui sourit lorsqu'elle tomba sur son regard acier.

- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ça, dit-elle en désignant ses yeux.

Puis se rendant compte que sa vois, elle aussi, avait changé, elle porta sa main à sa gorge. Draco la regarda en souriant lui aussi et lui expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète qu'elle finirait par s'habituer au changement.

Elle lui demanda tout de même si sa gorge ne lui brûlait pas trop et elle se concentra donc dessus et lui répondit après quelques instants que cela la démangeait un peu mais que c'était supportable.

- Tout le monde t'attend en bas. Tu devrais peut-être aller t'habiller, proposa Draco. Nous allons tous aller chasser avec toi après.

Chasser, elle n'y avait pas encore vraiment pensée, cela l'inquiétait un peu. Elle devait pourtant se nourrir. Elle ne voulait pas attaquer d'humain à cause de cela.

- Alice t'a tout laissé dans la salle de bain.

Hermione se leva et se entra dans la salle de bain et s'enferma. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Elle poussa à fond l'eau chaude, mais elle restait toujours froide au contact de sa peau. Elle resta tout de même cinq minutes sous l'eau pour se décontracter, puis elle coupa l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette pour se sécher. Une fois ces cheveux sécher par un sors elle se regarda dans le grand miroir coller sur la porte.

Elle ne se reconnue pas. Elle avait toujours les cheveux roux caractéristique de sa mère, Lily, mais ceux-ci étaient bouclés et bien ordonnés. Elle avait la peau pale comme tout vampire qui faisait ressortir ces yeux actuellement rouge. Elle avait, aussi plus de forme. Des seins plus ronds, un ventre plat, des hanches bien formées posé sur de magnifiques jambes élancées. Elle caressa aussi sa peau diaphragme et la trouva aussi douce que la soie.

- Hey, Hermione arrête de t'admirer et habilles-toi, je te jure s'est un peu gênant, hurla Draco derrière la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. Elle avait oublié qu'il pouvait tout voir.

Elle attrapa donc les sous-vêtements et la robe verte émeraude qu'Alice lui avait apportée et les enfila. La robe glissa voluptueusement sur son corps et Hermione regarda le résultat. Elle lui arrivait au genou, elle était aussi fluide et ne lui collait pas à la peau. On ne voyait donc pas la démarcation de ses sous vêtements noirs. Elle passa aussi la ceinture noire à sa taille fine et enfila les bottes noires qui allaient avec. Elle repéra ensuite une petite trousse de maquillage, elle y sortit du far à joue rose pour rehausser son teint pale et une ombre à paupières verte pour assortir le tout à sa robe. Elle ajouta un coup de rayon et du mascara noirs pour intensifier son regard. Puis elle regarda le résultat dans le miroir. Satisfaite et sortit et regarda la réaction de Draco.

Draco, resta bouche bé, lorsqu'il vit Hermione sortir de la salle de bain. Il avança vers elle, après avoir reprit ses esprits, lui attrapa les mains et lui dit :

- Tu es magnifique Hermione, les autres ne vont pas en revenir.

- Merci, dit-elle. Mais tout le mérite en revient à Alice.

- Que serait cette robe sans une beauté comme toi dedans.

Si Hermione aurait encore pu rougir, elle serait rouge tomate à se moment. Draco embrassa Hermione sur le front, puis il l'entraina à sa suite pour ce rendre au rez-de-chaussée de la villa des Cullen, où tout le monde les attendaient.

--

Sévèrus était enfin entré dans la villa après le départ d'Harry pour Poudlard. Il savait que si celui-ci partait cela signifiait que la transformation d'Hermione était pratiquement terminée. Il entra donc prudemment et inspira à fond les odeurs de la villa. Il y restait une légère odeur de la Hermione humaine mais très peu forte. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon où presque tout les Cullen étaient présent. Edward était partie ramener Bella pour sa sécurité. Elle serait effectivement mieux chez elle que prés d'un nouveau-né, même si c'était un vampire sorcier qui avait donc plus de contrôle. Sévèrus se souvenait de son premier jour en tant que vampire. Il avait vidé trois humain avant de s'arrêter et de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait et qu'Alice le trouve. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait plus dormir, il en aurait fait des cauchemars sinon, à l'époque.

--

Alice se tortillait sur sa chaise lorsque son frère, Edward, arriva. Elle était impatiente car elle savait qu'Hermione était réveiller et qu'elle allait descendre les escaliers. Edward souri et se dirigea vers Sévèrus pour le prévenir qu'elle arrivait. Sévèrus se retourna vers les escaliers et attendit patiemment.

Draco apparut le premier et prenant bien soin de cacher Hermione dans son dos. On ne la voyait pratiquement pas, juste dépassait ses magnifique cheveux roux et les pants de sa robe verte qui ondulait au rythme de ses pas.

- La voila, enthousiasma Esmée en s'approchant de Carlisle.

Une fois arrivé en bas des Escaliers, Draco parla :

- Et bien, je vous présent la toute nouvelle Hermione. Il fit un pas de coter et tous pu admirer la belle Hermione.

Tous furent estomaquer, elle était vraiment très belle, bien plus belle que Rosalie. Celle-ci le remarqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle appartenait à Sévèrus et elle savait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle ne craignait donc rien, elle ne lui volerait pas son Emmett.

Alice s'approcha d'Hermione et lui dit :

- Je crois que j'ai fais du bon travail. Une journée complète de shopping pour ce résultat. Puis elle serra Hermione dans ses bras. Bienvenue à la maison, petite sœur. Murmura-t-elle.

Après qu'Alice est relâché Hermione tout le monde virent l'embrasser. Emmett la souleva du sol pour la faire voler et l'embrasser sur le front après. Rosalie la serra dans ses bras. Jasper la serra comme l'avait fait Alice. Edward l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrassa, lui aussi, sur le front et Esmée, elle, serra sa nouvelle fille, de la façon qu'une mère le ferait en enlaçant sa fille.

Carlisle, lui s'approcha plus prudemment d'elle. Il avait peur qu'elle ne lui en veuille pour l'avoir mordu. Mais Hermione se jeta de lui et l'enlaça en posant sa tête sur son torque. Et lui dit :

- Merci, merci pour tout Carlisle.

Celui-ci fut surpris par la réaction d'Hermione. Mais une fois la surprise passé, il l'enserra dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux de son menton.

- Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir, et je suis heureux d'avoir une nouvelle fille.

Une fois l'étreinte de Carlisle et Hermione fini, elle regarda tout le monde et les remercia tous de l'accueillir dans leur famille. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Sévèrus et l'approcha doucement de lui. Ne le lui avait pas quitté des yeux depuis sa descente avec Draco. Il avait faillit grogner, lorsqu'il avait vue leur main jointe, mais c'était retenue, après tout, il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Il avait aussi humé l'air ambiant, plusieurs fois, pour capter son odeur, et rien. Il était satisfait. Son odeur ne le rendait pas fou, enfin si fou d'elle mais pas au point de la tuer. Son odeur de pèche et d'abricot l'envoutait mais c'était tout. Il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Mais a quel prix ? Elle avait perdu son humanité et comme Edward le disait son âme.

Il ne remarqua pas que pendant ces réflexions tout le monde y compris Draco étaient partit, les laissant seul quelques instants, avant la partit de chasse.

Hermione posa sa main sur la joue de Sévèrus et celui-ci en ferma les yeux de plaisir.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle tendrement.

- Toi, aussi ajouta-t-il avant de prendre ses lèvres.

A suivre …


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine pour écrire. Je ferais mieux la semaine prochaine.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre d'avance alors il faut absolument que j'écrive.**

**A bientôt.**

**Sariie :** Merci pour la review.

**Diox veriteae :** Merci pour la review. J'essaie de travailler sur mes chapitres mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment pour cela.

**Keep Hope** : Merci pour la review.

**Karell :** Oui, j'espère aussi, que tout ce passera bien, mais il ne faut pas trop y compter.

**Doun :** Merci pour la review.

**Sherley :** Merci pour la review. Je travail sur la suite.

**Sandra :** Cela ne dérange plus Sévèrus car elle n'a plus la même odeur. La chasse va, j'espère tous vous plaire.

**Mimi72 :** Rémus est avec Tonks maintenant on est tranquille de ce côté-là. Ron avec Luna, oui, il ne reste plus que Draco, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Soit je lui trouve quelqu'un soit il meurt à la fin, je ne sais pas encore.

**Pitchoune-Bella :** Merci pour la review.

**Lianewen ilca :** Oui, j'aimerais écrire un chapitre sur Poudlard, mais je n'ai pas trop d'idées pour l'instant. Mais je pense que cela va venir.

**Merci à tous et bonne lecture…**

**--**

**Chapitre 35 : Partie de chasse**

Sévèrus se détacha doucement d'Hermione, la regarda dans les yeux avant de poser son front contre le sien.

- Il faut aller chasser, annonça-t-il à contre cœur.

- Maintenant, demanda Hermione.

- Oui, sinon Alice va venir nous chercher et nous ne serons jamais tranquille.

- Alors, allons y, annonça Hermione et se reculant et en entrainant Sévèrus vers l'extérieur.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et découvrit toutes la famille Cullen ainsi que Draco qui les attendaient pour cette parie de chasse.

- Je suis prête, annonça Hermione. Que vois-tu Alice ?

- Je vois que tout va bien se passer pour toi, vraiment très bien se passer, ajouta-t-elle avec le sourire.

- Alice !! la réprimanda Edward.

- On y va, annonça le chef de clan.

Tout le monde suivit Carlisle. Sévèrus reprit la main d'Hermione et ils se mirent à courir.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle courait à une vitesse folle et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se sentait libre. Elle se mit à rire et lâcha la main de Sévèrus et se mit à accélérer.

- On fait la course, le défia-t-elle.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas gagner ?

- J'en suis sure.

- D'accord annonça-t-il, le premier sur la falaise, droit devant à 5 km.

- Ok.

Hermione accéléra et dépassa facilement Sévèrus, elle riait toujours autant. Sévèrus, lui était tout simplement heureux de la voir si joyeuse.

Hermione arriva la première à la falaise qui surplombait la mer. Elle s'arrêta et 5 centimètre sur bord et sauta sur place et effectua la danse de la victoire. (Une sorte de twist mélangé avec du disco, vous imaginez)

Sévèrus arriva tranquillement en l'observant.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci, dit-elle, tu es pas mal non plus.

- Ah, oui ? dit-il en s'approchant telle un félin chassant sa proie.

- Oui, répondit-elle, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en voyant le manège de Sévèrus.

Une fois Sévèrus près de sa proie, il l'attrapa par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. Il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Lorsque leur bouche s'ouvrit, pour approfondir leur baiser, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Elles dansèrent ensemble un balai inoubliable. Sévèrus sentit le désir monter en lui et il se détacha d'elle. Il fallait qu'Hermione chasse avant toute autre chose.

- Il faut que tu chasses Hermione, nous aurons tout notre temps pour nous connaitre mieux.

- D'accord, dit-elle, apprenez-moi à chasser Professeur Rogue.

- Concentre-toi, ferme les yeux. Qu'entends-tu ?

Hermione se concentra sur les bruits de la foret.

- J'entends le vent souffler dans les feuilles des arbres. J'entends des pas, légers, les Cullen sous doutes et puis de bruits plus lourd, comme des … pates.

- Bien, pourrais-tu courir dans cette direction ?

- Oui, je pense.

- Alors cours et arrête-toi à cinq cents mètres pour ne pas te faire repérer.

Hermione suivie les conseils de Sévèrus et se mit à courir. Le vent fouettant son visage. Evitant soigneusement les arbres, elle ne courait pas, elle volait presque.

Sévèrus avait du mal à la suivre, mais il savait que s'il y avait un problème, les Cullen n'étaient pas loin. Hermione s »arrêta comme prévu à cinq cents mètres de la bête. Sévèrus l'a rejoignit.

- Alors peux-tu me dire quel est cet animal, rien qu'à son odeur ?

Hermione se concentra à nouveau et inspira profondément par le nez. Une odeur forte de félin lui arriva de plein fouet. Elle écouta aussi le bruit que faisait l'animal, léger, très léger.

- C'est un fauve, je pense que c'est un puma, ici il y en a plein, et je pense même qu'il chasse aussi.

- Très bien, Hermione. Maintenant concentre-toi sur le battement de son cœur, sur la circulation de son sang et laisse-toi aller.

Hermione fit se que Sévèrus lui demanda. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le fauve. Elle capta le bruit de ses pattes sur le sol humide, les battements de son cœur, la circulation de son sang dans ses veines. Elle inspira à fond et sentit la délicieuse odeur de son sang.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, d'un seul coup, et se mit à courir. L'animal ne vit pas le prédateur se jeter sur lui. Puis le mordre dans le coup. Il n'eu pas le temps non plus de se rendre compte qu'il mourrait sans souffrance…

Hermione aspirait le nectar du cou de la bête. Délicieux pour elle. Une fois l'animal complètement vidé, elle en voulait encore. Elle se redressa et se concentra sur son odorat et son ouïe. Elle repéra ainsi un troupeau de cerf. Elle se mit à courir dans cette direction. Puis se jeta sur le premier cerf venu.

Sévèrus l'observa un instant et sourit. Elle était très forte. Elle n'avait même pas les vêtements arrachés. Incroyable pour sa première chasse. Et elle aimait ça. Il décida donc, lui aussi, de chasser pour pouvoir être pleinement avec elle après.

--

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, Alice se figea et tout le monde attendirent ces paroles à part Draco et Edward.

Edward en voyant la vision de sa sœur, eu un petit sourire et annonça à la famille qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer à la villa et de laisser la forêt à Sévèrus et Hermione.

Tous sourirent et pirent le chemin de la villa, tous sauf Draco. Celui-ci s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre couché au sol. Edward s'approcha doucement de son nouvel ami.

- Va-t-en Edward, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Ecoutes, je pensais que tu étais heureux pour elle.

- Je le suis, enfin ... j'essaie.

- Ecoutes, je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle, mais crois-moi, elle ne t'est pas destiné, une autre viendra.

- En es-tu sûre ?

- Alice me l'a dit, et j'ai toute confiance en elle.

--

Hermione et Sévèrus étaient assis, l'un contre l'autre, le long d'un énorme sapin. Sévèrus caressait les cheveux d'Hermione alors que celle-ci avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Sévèrus. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils regardaient juste au loin le soleil se coucher.

Au bout de quelques minutes Sévèrus prit la parole :

- Il faut rentrer maintenant, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

- Oui, dit Hermione et se redressant, tu as raison.

Sévèrus attrapa donc la main d'Hermione pour l'entrainer dans sa course, mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser avant.

Ce fut un baiser torride, Hermione lorsqu'elle s'écarta de son amant, avait la respiration saccadé par le désir que lui procurait le corps de Sévèrus contre le sien. Et dans un geste instinctif elle le colla contre un arbre pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêté quelques instants avant.

Sévèrus fut tout d'abord surpris par le geste et la force d'Hermione, mais très vite la surprise fut remplacer par la passion et il attrapa les jambes d'Hermione pour les entourer autour de sa taille.

Hermione lâcha les lèvres, si douce, de Sévèrus quelque instant. Pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'aimerais bien reprendre la où nous nous sommes arrêté dans ce couloir sombre… dit-elle en lui enlevant les boutons de sa chemise.

A suivre …


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance et avec mon déménagement je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire, donc je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite. DESOLE pour ça.**

**Diox veriteae** : Merci pour la review.

**Laura** : Merci pour la review.

**Sariie **: Je fais ce que je peux pour Draco, j'essaie de lui trouver quelqu'un. Peut-être une des sœur Denalie.

**Linaewen ilca** : Non, pas trop, peut-être une des sœur Denalie.

**Ptitoon **: Merci pour la review.

**Sherley **: Merci pour la review. Je ne suis pas sur de donner un pouvoir à Hermione. Elle a déjà son pouvoir par rapport à la Prophétie, c'est déjà pas mal. Et d'ailleurs Sévèrus n'en n'a pas.

**Mimi72** : Bella, je ne sais pas, pour le moment elle n'est pas vampire alors je pense que cela sera difficile, mais peut-être. Merci pour la review.

--

**Chapitre 36 : Je crois que je t'aime**

Sévèrus compris ou elle voulait en venir et il reprit le dessus sur elle. Il l'adossa à un arbre et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Cette fois si les mains d'Hermione ne tremblait pas. Elle n'était plus humaine et elle avait une grande maitrise d'elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva au dénier bouton, elle caressa sa peau. Elle y vit toutes les blessures qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir de ses yeux d'humaine. Des cicatrices en forme de croissant de lune parsemaient son corps. Elle traça de ses doigts les marques.

- Je n'avais rien vue auparavant.

- C'est parce qu'aux yeux des humains cela n'est pas visible.

- Comment …

- Lorsque j'ai voulut mourir…

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. Puis elle posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celle de son amant. Le baiser se fit plus intense et sans qu'Hermione s'en rende compte, la chemise déboutonnée, avait quitté son propriétaire.

Il l'embrassait à nouveau dans le cou, et il s'enhardissait à chaque gémissement de plaisir de sa partenaire.

Il l'a coucha enfin sur un tas de feuille morte et commença à descendre délicatement les bretelles de sa robe. Hermione adorait le toucher délicat de Sévèrus mais elle en voulait plus et d'un mouvement souple elle se échangea leur position. Sévèrus se retrouva en dessous d'Hermione.

Hermione, assise sur les hanches de Sévèrus, le regardait amoureusement. Puis tout en le regardant elle enleva sa ceinture et sa robe fluide. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant l'homme de sa vie.

Sévèrus admira le corps d'Hermione et ne plus cacher plus longtemps son désir pour elle. Il l'a fit basculer à nouveau sous lui et il retira rapidement sur pantalon. Ils étaient maintenant à égalité. Tout les deus en sous-vêtements noirs.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il avant de plonger sa bouche sur le décolleté de la toute nouvelle vampire.

Hermione avait la respiration saccadé. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle en voulait plus. Et comme si Sévèrus avait entendu ses pensés, il commença à descendre sa main. Il frôla délicatement le sein droit d'Hermione pour descendre sur ses hanches, depuis ses cuisses et remonter délicatement jusqu'à sa culotte de dentelle où il passa doucement sa main.

Hermione se raidit, c'était la première fois qu'un homme allait à cette endroit et Sévèrus compris. Il sorti sa main des merveilleux sous-vêtements et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je peux arrêter, si tu …

- Non, dit-elle. J'en rêve depuis très longtemps, mais c'est jusque que c'est la première fois…

Sévèrus lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

Sévèrus reprit l'exploration du corps de sa partenaire. Il parsema ses épaules de baiser tout en descendant les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. D'un mouvement habile il lui retira celui-ci et pu caresser enfin sa magnifique poitrine qu'aucun homme avant lui n'avait exploré.

Il lécha ensuite, de sa langue, le téton durci par le plaisir et joua avec quelque instant. Puis Sévèrus continua à descendre. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur le nombril qu'il lécha avec autant d'application que les seins d'Hermione. Cela la fit cambrer les hanches et Sévèrus en profita pour caresser les fesses d'Hermione. Il malaxa tendrement ces belles pommes. Puis il passa deux doigt de chaque coter du tissu et le fit glisser doucement.

Hermione en avait des frissons, elle se retrouvait totalement nue devant lui. Elle n'était pas gêné, bien au contraire. Elle ne demandait qu'une chose. Qui la fasse sienne.

Elle gémit plus fort lorsqu'elle sentit les coups de langues que Sévèrus donnait à son clitoris. Il était merveilleux et prévenant. Il n'allait pas trop vite, il prenait le temps d'analyser les réactions d'Hermione avant de s'aventurer plus loin. Elle le regarda lécher sa partie la plus intime. Il l'observait aussi. Sous un coup de langue elle pencha la tête en arrière et d'un geste instinctif redressa ses jambes plus haut et caressa les cheveux de Sévèrus de ses mains tremblantes.

Après encore quelques coups de langues, Sévèrus introduit un doigt en elle, et commença un doux va-et-vient. Hermione gémit encore de plaisir. Elle adorait cela et le montra à Sévèrus en se cambrant d'avantage.

Ce fut le signal pour lui d'introduire encore un doigt et il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, pour un baiser passionné.

Hermione était près de l'extase elle sentait que bientôt elle allait exploser. Elle retira donc la main de Sévèrus. Surpris il la regarda les sourcils froncer. Elle se redressa et attrapa le boxer de son amant pour le faire glisser doucement sur ses jambes.

Depuis vient à son tour de caresser Sévèrus. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son dos, puis sur ses fesses. Elle passa ensuite sur ses abdominaux, son ventre et enfin son sexe dresser pour elle. Elle l'attrapa d'une main et commença de long va-et-vient d'une pression douce. Il gémit et ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Puis n'en pouvant plus il la fit basculer en arrière et se présenta à son entrée.

Il attendait toute fois l'autorisation d'Hermione. Lorsque pour toute réponse elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, il la pénétra d'un seul coup. Puis il attendit quelques instants avant de commencer son va-et-vient.

L'instant était magique. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Respirant comme ils le pouvaient. A chaque pousser de Sévèrus Hermione était au ange. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt partir, mais elle s'y refusait si elle ne donnait pas de plaisir à son amant.

Celui-ci voulait la voir jouir. Dommage qu'elle ne soit plus humaine, il aurait pu apprécier ses joues rosit par le plaisir, mais qu'importe il l'avait dans les bras et bientôt, elle gémirait de plaisir. Enfin il l'espérait.

Sévèrus n'en pouvant plus excellera le rythme et après trois grosse pousser ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble, sous un râle profond.

Sévèrus resta quelque instant encore sur Hermione à la contempler et remettre quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui dire :

- Je crois que je t'aime…

Hermione se redressa furieuse, elle attrapa ses vêtement et se rhabilla rapidement. Sévèrus ne comprenait pas son attitude et se leva à son tour, s'habilla à vitesse vampirique et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la femme de sa vie.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ? demanda-t-il

Elle se retourna sur lui et le poussa de son doigt vers il arbre. Sévèrus la laissa faire et recula à chaque pression.

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai, dit-elle en le poussant. Tu viens de me dire que tu n'es pas sûre de m'aimer, alors que moi je le sais depuis des mois. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. Je t'ai donné mon sang, je t'ai donné ma vie humaine, je t'ai donné mon corps et mon âme et toi tu n'es pas sûre …

Sévèrus se mit à rire. Il avait une vraie tigresse devant lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougues. Elle ne répondit pas à son baiser, bien trop en colère contre lui. Par contre elle le fit voler un peu plus loin grâce à sa force vampirique.

- Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais, Sévèrus Rogue, tu m'entends.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

- Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments, je ne suis pas …

- Je t'aime.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

- C'est trop tard.

- Je t'aime, Hermione, dit-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Je t'aime plus que ma vie, enfin mon immortalité, je la donnerais volontiers au diable pour t'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant dans mes bras.

- Je …

Il s'était à nouveau rapprocher d'elle, il aurait pu poser sa main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher plus de lui, mais il ne voulait pas. Il voulait qu'elle sache à quel point il l'aimait. Il avait dit cette phrase stupide par reflexe, par protection pour lui-même. Mais il savait qu'elle n'était totalement vraie et il voulait qu'elle comprenne.

- Redis-le encore, demanda Hermione en se collant contre lui.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il en caressant ces cheveux.

A suivre …


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Tout d'abord BONNE ANNEE !!**

**Et merci pour les review que vous m'avez envoyé.**

**Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais je suis toujours en plein déménagement et je suis aussi traductrice pour une fic SS/HG et correctrice pour une fic de twilight, donc j'ai plein de choses en ce moment.**

**Mais comme vous le voyez je n'abandonne pas ma fic, et je l'a finirai. Je mettrai plus de temps c'est tout.**

**Diox veriteae** : Merci pour la review. J'essaie de faire des lemons sympa.

**Clamaraa** : Merci pour la review. Je ne poste pas tout le temps en ce moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lâche pas ma fic.

**Pitchoune-Bella** : Merci, voici la suite. Désolé pour l'attente.

**Sherley :** Merci pour la review. J'avais un peu peur que cela fasse guimauve justement. Mais si tu dis que non, alors…

**Mimi72 :** La suite et là, et merci pour la review.

**Ce chapitre n'avance pas dans l'histoire mais est important sur son bon déroulement. Comment ça ce passe à Poudlard sans Hermione. Et bien venez lire …**

**--**

**Chapitre 37 : En attendant Hermione**

Dans la tour des Gryffondors l'ambiance était triste. En effet, plus de deux semaines c'étaient passé et personnes n'avait de nouvelle de la miss je sais tout de Poudlard. Même Harry qui restait concentrer sur son lien avec sa sœur n'avait pas de nouvelle.

Draco était rentré il y a plus d'une semaine et avait dit qu'Hermione allait bien, mais à part cela, il n'y avait rien.

- Tu as des nouvelles ? Demanda Ron à Harry, lui aussi très inquiet pour son ami.

- Non, toujours rien. Soupira Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, annonça Ginny, en se rapprochant de lui. Elle nous contactera pour nous dire qu'elle rentre bientôt, ne t'en fait pas. Elle est avec le Professeur Rogue, elle est en sécurité avec lui.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à mis faire, ajouta Ron en s'affalant sur son fauteuil.

- Il faudra bien, annonça sa sœur en le regardant méchamment.

- Je vais faire un tour, annonça Harry en se levant.

Puis il laissa sa petite amie et son meilleur ami, dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers le 7ème étage pour aller dans la salle sur demande.

--

Dans la salle sur demande, il y avait déjà quelqu'un. En effet, Draco Malfoy y était tout les soirs. Il s'entrainait avec son pouvoir. Il allait chasser ensuite puis allait en cours. Ca lui évitait de trop penser à Hermione. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais ses faveurs, mais il avait toujours eu un peu d'espoir. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était fini. Elle était avec son parrain. Et cela pour l'éternité.

Il était malheureux. Et faisait souffler le vent à tout bout de champs.

- Harry entra dans la salle et salua son ami.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Ca va, mentit-il. Tu as des nouvelles ?

- Non, toujours le calme plat sur radio Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, des qu'ils rentreront, ils nous le feront savoir.

- Je sais, Ginny n'arrête pas de me le dire.

- Elle est très sensée, plus que toi, ajouta-t-il. Et ils ures tout les deux un petit sourire.

--

Dans le parc de Poudlard, Neville était allongé dans l'herbe. Il avait le regard triste. Il était malheureux. Sa vie était finie en même temps que son amour pour Emily. Il l'avait aimé tellement fort, et il croyait qu'elle aussi, mais d'après les autres, elle s'était bien moquer de lui. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui pour être plus proche d'Hermione et de pouvoir lui faire du mal.

Il devrait lui en vouloir pour s'être moqué de lui, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était plus fort que lui.

- Tu sais, dit une voix, tu rencontreras à nouveau l'amour.

- Je ne sais pas si je veux à nouveau aimer, Luna.

- J'étais comme toi avant, mais il y a eu Ron…

Il regarda Luna. Elle avait été tout de suite présente lorsque Neville avait trouvé le corps d'Emily, elle l'avait soutenue et aidé. Elle l'avait empêché de faire une bêtise et il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour cela.

- Merci d'être là, Luna. Tu es une véritable amie.

- Je le serais toujours, tu sais.

--

Ron avait rejoint pour Harry et Draco pour l'entrainement.

- Aller, Harry tu peux canaliser un pouvoir, maintenant concentre toi sur deux, ordonna Draco.

- Oui, Harry, je t'envoie une bonne vague et tu l'absorbe d'accord.

Harry était fatigué d'être celui-qui-peut-détruire-vous-avez-qui. Il en avait marre d'être le Survivant. Il aurait voulut avoir ces parents et sa sœur prêt de lui. Il posa un genou à terre. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Les garçons arrêtèrent de lui envoyer le vent et l'eau. Et coururent vers leur ami.

- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? demanda, Ron en l'aidant à se relever.

- Non, ça ne va pas. J'en ai assez. Leur dit-il. J'en ai assez.

Puis il sortit et marcha jusqu'à la grande Porte. Il rencontra sur le chemin le Professeur Dumbledore. Lui aussi était inquiet pour Sévèrus et pour Hermione. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas envoyer d'hibou. Pourquoi n'envoyait-il pas un hibou ?

- Bonjour Harry, dit-il avec le sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, Professeur, mentit-il. Mais Albus n'était pas dupe.

Et Harry continua son chemin, il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui dise, qu'ils allaient bientôt revenir. Il savait qu'ils allaient revenir, mais il avait peur que sa sœur le rejette.

Il poussa les portes du château et tomba nez-à-nez avec Rémus. Il avait l'air inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il Rémus ?

- Oh ! Rien de bien grave, Tonks est partit en mission il y a deux jours et je m'inquiète un peu pour elle, c'est tout.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle rentrera bientôt, dit-il.

Rémus sourit a Harry et continua son chemin tout comme Harry.

Le vent soufflait sur son visage. Il inspira à font en fermant les yeux. Puis lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il put apercevoir Neville et Luna en pleine discutions prés du lac, et des élève entrain de réviser pour les buses et les aspics qui auront lieu dans moins d'une semaine.

_« Hermione refuserait de manquer les Aspics, elle a tellement travaillé pour ça, pensa-t-il »_

Puis d'un coup, son lien se mit en route :

_« Harry, ne t'en fait pas, je ne manquerais les Aspics pour rien au monde. Nous rentrons tout de suite. »_

Alors Harry se mit à courir vers les grilles du château. En passant devant Luna et Neville, il leur cria :

- Hermione arrive, allez prévenir les autres.

Luna et Neville se levèrent et coururent vers le château. Pour Luna allé chercher les garçons à la salle sur demande et Neville, aller chercher Ginny dans la tour des Gryffondors.

Harry arriva essouffle à la grille du Château. Pour reprendre son souffle, il posa ses mains sur ces genoux et dos plier et respira à font.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'Hermione et Sévèrus arrivèrent main dans la main devant Poudlard.

A suivre…


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Me revoilou, avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et j'annonce que j'ai presque fini la fic. Car nous arrivons à la bataille finale. Merci d'avoir été tous présent pour moi.**

**Excusez-moi pour les fautes mais je suis tellement en retard sur ma fic que je n'attends pas les corrections de mon cher THOM MERILIN.**

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Mione010 :** Salut mione, merci oui je veux bien que tu mets ma fic sur ton blog et je suis allée dessus pour le voir alors pas de soucis. Mais je te laisse gérer.

**Pitchoune-Bella :** Merci pour la review. Le chapitre précédent était un de transition. Attention l'action arrive.

**Caro :** Draco, c'est une surprise car je ne sais pas encore, s'il sera vivant ou mort a la fin de ma fic. Il faut bien qu'un héro meurt, sinon c'est trop facile. Il faut se rappeler que les visions d'Alice sont subjectives. Merci pour la review.

**Diox vériteae :** Le « cassage de gueule » comme tu dis arrive bientôt.

**Clamaraa :** Merci pour la review.

**Mimi72 :** Merci pour la review.

**--**

**Chapitre 38 : Avant l'attaque**

Hermione sauta dans les bras de son frère. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

- Harry tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle heureuse.

- Moi aussi, j'étais si inquiet.

- Je sais, je l'ai senti, mais je ne pouvais pas te parler a travers le lien, cela m'épuisais trop et cela me donnait … faim.

- Je comprends.

Puis ils desserrèrent leur étreinte et Harry se dirigea vers Sévèrus. Il le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

- Ne lui faites pas de mal ou vous aurez à faire à moi. Puis il lui tendit sa main en signe de paix.

- Ne vous en faite pas, Monsieur Potter. Et Sévèrus lui serra la main.

C'est à ce moment là que les autres arrivèrent.

- Hermione !! hurla Ron qui se jeta dans ses bras. Enfin te voilà. Il était infernal, lui annonça-t-il en regardant Harry.

- Tu as bien pris soin de lui j'espère.

- T'en fais pas, il y avait Ginny pour cela.

- Ron, s'il te plait. Grogna Ginny.

- Salut Hermione, dit cette dernière en l'enlaçant à son tour. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué.

- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué.

- Alors, dit-elle aux autres, comment ça va. En regardant spécialement Neville.

- Ca … va, annonça ce dernier la voix quelque peu tremblante.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Neville, ….

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était de la sienne.

Luna voyant qu'il était prêt à lâcher prise changea de sujet.

- Alors, dis-moi tu reviens juste à temps pour les ASPICs.

- Oui, je ne voulais surtout pas manquer cela. Salut Luna.

- Salut Hermione.

- Salut Draco, comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux, maintenant que tu es là. Je ne vais plus avoir à supporter la mauvaise humeur de ses deux là. Dit-il avec le sourire en regardant Harry et Ron.

Puis Hermione s'approcha de son ami et le serra lui aussi dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Sévèrus qui avait tout suivit fini par dire qu'il devait aller voir le directeur et les laissa tous ensemble. Une fois partie, Luna demanda :

- Il ne t'embrasse même pas ?

- Nous sommes à Poudlard et je suis encore son élève ici. Respect.

- Oh !! d'accord, personnes ne doit savoir.

- Oui, ce serait mieux pour lui.

Ils prirent donc tous le chemin du château. Lorsque, tout a coup, Harry s'écroula au sol. Hermione se dirigea vers lui et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Elle fut immédiatement connecter à lui et vit tous ce qu'il voyait.

Le mage noir était très en colère. Il jetait des Doloris à tour de bras. Il avait appris que Sévèrus était encore vivant et surtout il avait sentit la joie d'Harry. Il allait agir bientôt. Il avait un plan. Il attaquerait Poudlard ce soir. Tant pis. Poudlard serait à lui, et il tuerait Sévèrus de ses mains et surtout Harry….

La connexion s'arrêta et la douleur d'Harry aussi. Il regarda dans les yeux Hermione et il lui sourit.

- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, lui dit-il.

- Je sais. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt. Il faut absolument s'entrainer tout les cinq avant cela.

-Je sais.

Hermione aida Harry à se relever et Ginny lui sauta dans les bras. Elle avait eu si peur. Harry la serra très fort et l'embrassa avec passion. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le ferait.

- Ron, Draco, il faut aller s'entrainer. On se retrouve à la salle sur demande dans deux heures. Il attaque ce soir le château.

- Quoi !! Mais…

- Neville, Ginny et Luna, nous comptons sur vous pour faire évacuer le château avant et surtout prévenir les membres de l'AD, ceux qui veulent se battre avec nous. Annonça Hermione.

- Ok, on s'en occupe, annonça Neville.

- Je vais au bureau de Dumbledore. On se retrouve dans deux heures, OK. Ajouta Hermione.

Hermione partie à vitesse vampire vers la tour, ou se trouvait le bureau de Dumbledore.

- WOW !! dit Ron, elle va super vite.

- Ouais, et elle boit du sang maintenant. Ajouta Draco.

Et ils partirent vers le château après que Ron est embrassé tendrement Luna. Neville et Luna allèrent, ensuite, vers leur salle commune pour commencer à évacuer les élèves.

- Ginny et Harry restèrent quelques instants dans le parc.

- Ginny,…

- Tais-toi, Harry, je sais.

Puis elle l'embrassa, comme si c'était la dernière fois et ils rentrèrent au château pour se trouver un coin tranquille pour être un peu seul avant l'attaque.

--

Hermione était arrivé devant la porte du Professeur Dumbledore. Elle n'osait pas entrer, mais comme Sévèrus l'avait sentit il ouvrit la porte en grand et la regarda.

- Que fais-tu ici, tu ne devrais pas être avec ton frère.

- Si mais, nous avons un petit problème. Je devais vous prévenir.

- Laisse là entrer, voyons Sévèrus. Ici, elle n'est pas une élève, mais un membre de l'ordre. Tu le sais.

- Merci, Professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione entra dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard et elle inspira à fond, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire, car l'odeur alléchante d'Albus lui monta au nez. Elle grogna et voulut lui sauter dessus. Mais heureusement Sévèrus était là et la maintint dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'a-t-elle ? demanda Albus effrayer pas le regard de prédateur d'Hermione.

- Je crois qu'elle aimerait bien vous avoir pour son goûter.

- Sévèrus, … aide…moi. Murmura-t-elle.

- Hermione, ferme les yeux et ne respire plus. Concentre-toi sur ma voix, sa va passer.

- Mais, il sent si bon…

- Je sais, c'est dure, mon amour, mais fait un effort et concentre-toi sur ce que tu voulais nous dire.

Hermione se concentra. Pourquoi était-elle venue déjà ? Ah, oui ! Voldemort…

- Je, … merci, … ca va mieux. Elle regarda Dumbledore et dit : Excusez-moi, j'ai encore du mal a …

-Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Granger. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que je sens bon, c'est plutôt flatteur. Dit-il avec le sourire, en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil.

Sévèrus attendit qu'Hermione soit totalement détendu et la relâcha après.

- Vas-y, parles.

- Harry a été connecter avec Voldemort, et il était très en colère que tu sois encore vivant. Il attaquera ce soir… Il attaque le château.

Dumbledore se leva rapidement et envoya son Patronus au Directeur de maison.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Professeur. Neville et Luna s'occupe de faire évacuer le château immédiatement.

- Très bonne initiative, Miss.

A ce moment là, McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave arrivèrent.

- Que ce passe-t-il, Albus ? demanda McGonagall.

- Tom attaque ce soir. Il faut évacuer le château. Apparemment Miss Lovegood et Monsieur Londubat ont commencé. Il serait bien d'aller les aider, ajouta Dumbledore.

Minerva, hocha la tête et les trois directeurs de maisons sortirent immédiatement pour faire leur travail.

- Bien, que faisons nous, demanda Sévèrus.

- Nous devons réunir le plus de personne pouvant combattre les Mangemorts. Annonça Albus. Je préviens les membres de l'ordre.

- J'ai demandé à Neville et convoquer les membres de l'AD qui souhaiterait combattre aussi. Nous Sévèrus, nous devons aller nous entrainer avec les autres. Il le faut absolument. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de le faire tous ensemble.

- Tu as raison, alors allons-y.

Puis, main dans la main ils sortirent du bureau du Directeur…

A suivre …


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjours à tous,**

**Je suis presque à la fin de ma fic. Ca me fait tout drôle, mais il faut bien la finir un jour.**

**Encore 2 ou trois chapitre, je ne sais pas encore.**

**Merci pour les review et merci de votre patience.**

**La prochaine fic sera une traduction et toujours une fic avec Hermione et Sévèrus. **

**Sherley :** Merci pour la review. Bientôt la fin.

**Hermy :** Voici la suite.

**Nini1209 :** Voici la suite.

**Clamaraa :** Merci pour la review. La bataille finale c'est pour le prochain chapitre mais en attendant j'espère que celui là va te plaire.

**Diox veriteae :** Comme d'habitude mes chapitres sont courts, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour les écrire. Merci tout de même pour la review.

**Mimi72 :** Les Cullen, je ne sais pas encore. Ils n'ont rien à faire ici, ce n'est pas leur monde, mais Alice pourrait avoir une vision et on pourrait avoir la bataille final par se vision. OUAIS, c'est une bonne idée. Je vais voir à cela…

**Pitchoune-Bella :** Merci pour la review. Oui, c'est ma plus longue fic, et j'en suis super contente.

--

**Chapitre 39 : Dernier Entrainement**

- Aller Harry tu vas y arriver, concentre-toi.

- J'essaye, dit Harry un genou a terre. Il était complètement épuisé. L'énergie que dégageaient Hermione et Sévèrus était incroyable. Il n'avait aucun problème avec Draco et Ron, mais ces deux là avaient vraiment un pouvoir hors du commun.

- Cela suffit, dit Hermione en s'approchant d'Harry. On arrête cinq minutes. Tu vas bien Harry ?

Harry se leva et regarda sa sœur. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Et lui, se trouvait nul, vraiment très nul. Incapable de gérer la pression sur ces épaules.

- Il faut continuer, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, Hermione.

- Harry, tu es …

- Je sais, je me reposerais plus tard. Je vais me concentrer sur toi et …. Sévèrus et après Ron et Draco nous rejoindrons d'accord.

- Comme tu veux.

- Alors va te mettre en position sur le pentacle.

- OK.

Chacun reprit sa position initiale et Harry ferma les yeux. Il ressentit tout d'abord le pouvoir du feu, celui d'Hermione. Il était puissant. Au bout de dix minutes il arrivait à le contrôler. Puis il sentit la puissance de la Terre entre ces doigts. Le mélange des deux pouvoirs était extraordinaire. Ils étaient puissants mais très doux. Une fois qu'Harry réussit à contrôler les deux pouvoirs il demanda à Ron de faire de même.

L'eau arriva tranquillement et se joint aux autres pouvoirs. Harry étaient sur une autres planète, tout était en harmonie, c'était une sensation incroyable. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il vit ses amis aussi bien que lui. Il demanda donc ensuite à Draco de se joindre à eux.

Lorsque le pouvoir de Draco pénétra Harry, tout devint insupportable. Il sentit une grande colère et il mit un genou à terre, comme quelques minutes avant. Il avait comprit. Ce n'était pas la grande puissance d'Hermione et Sévèrus qu'il l'avait gêné, c'est la colère de Draco, qui gênait tout le monde.

- STOOOPPPP !!! hurla Harry.

Tous s'arrêtèrent, étonné. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers Draco.

- Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi. Viens. Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Ils sortirent donc, tout les deux, de la pièce.

--

- Que lui arrive-t-il, bon sang, demanda Ron en regardant Hermione. Elle regarda Sévèrus et Ron comprit tout de suite. Ok, j'ai compris. Ca ne va pas être facile de gérer ceci en moins d'une heure.

--

Dans le couloir, Draco était appuyé contre le mur les bras croisé sur la poitrine et le visage fermé.

- Ecoutes Draco, je sais se que tu ressens pour elle, mais il va falloir que tu te concentres sur autre chose que ta jalousie. Si tu ne te calme pas, nous allons tous mourir et elle aussi.

- Je sais, Harry, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ressens tout ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre et lorsqu'on est connecté, c'est encore pire. Je ressens leur émotion, les tiennes et celle de Ron et moi, il n'y a que de la colère, pas d'amour, je …

Draco se laissa glisser contre le mur.

- Je suis seul, et je l'aime tellement.

Harry s'agenouilla devant son ami et le posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Il y a quelqu'un sur cette terre qui est fait pour toi Draco. Il me semble avoir entendu Alice en parler.

- Oui, elle m'a dit cela. Que lorsque je m'y attendrai le moins quelqu'un apparaitra comme un ange devant moi.

- Alors, concentre-toi sur cette image, et retournons nous entrainer.

- Ok, merci Harry.

- De rien.

--

Ils s'entrainèrent comme ceci encore une heure avant d'aller dans la grande salle retrouver les autres. A leur grande surprise, tous les professeurs étaient encore là. L'Ordre du Phoenix et l'AD au grand complet étaient rassemblée autour d'Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione et Sévèrus dessinèrent le pentacle de pouvoir sur le sol. Tous étaient enfin près à recevoir l'ennemi.

--

Dans son manoir, Lord Voldemort jubilait. Il allait enfin avoir sa revanche sur le vieux fou et tuer Potter et sa sœur. Et surtout tuer ce sale traitre qu'il avait considéré comme son fils. Il était toujours en colère contre lui. Mais il allait le faire souffrir. Il allait prendre se qu'il avait de plus cher. Sa petite Potter, la fille de la femme qu'il avait aimée autrefois. Il allait l'a torturé devant ses yeux et l'a tué à petit feu.

- AHAHAHHAHAHAH !!!

Le rire jeune du seigneur de ténèbres emplit la sale sombre. Il se leva de son trône et regarda ses disciples.

- Mes chers Mangemorts, l'heure est venue. Nous allons attaquer Poudlard. Mais souvenez-vous. Potter, Granger et ce traitre de Rogue son a moi. Les autres, vous en faite se que vous voulez.

- BIEN MAITRE !!! fut la réponse qu'il obtint en cœur de ses fidèles Mangemorts.

Puis tous transplanèrent devant les grilles du Château de Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poulsouffe et Serdaigles. Ou le destin du monde magique allait se jouer ce soir …

--

- Les voilà, annonça haut et fort le Professeur Bibine qui faisait le gaie à la haute fenêtre de la grande Salle. Ils ont détruit la grille et se dirige vers nous.

Tous restèrent calmes. Perdant les minutes qui s'écoulèrent ou l'on pouvait entendre les pas des Mangemorts se reprocher personne ne bougea. Tous attendaient les ordres d'Albus Dumbledore ou d'Harry Potter.

Lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle explosa, la aussi personne ne bougea.

- Oh !!! Je voie qu'on nous attendait, annonça le mage noir. Alors Albus, comment te portes-tu ?

- Très bien et toi Tom.

- Comme tu le vois je suis au mieux de mes formes. Je suis venu avec quelques amis, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

- Bien au contraire. Je suis moi aussi avec quelques amis, comme tu le vois.

- J'ai vu, dit-il en regardant Hermione et Harry, avec un sourire carnassier. Alors c'est vrai ce qui ce dit en ce moment. Il y a deux Potter.

Le lord s'approcha d'Hermione et il la regarda.

- Tu ressembles étonnamment à ta mère, puis il se détourna pour regarder Sévèrus. N'est-ce pas Sévèrus. Son portrait craché.

- Effectivement, ajouta Hermione. Je ressemble à ma mère. J'ai son caractère bien trempé. Mais j'ai quelques petites choses en plus, dit-elle en créant une boule de feu entre ses mains et en l'envoyant sur un Mangemort qui disparut dans les flammes.

Se fut le signal d'attaque et tout le monde se mit en position. Les sorts volaient partout dans la grande Salle. Le plafond était noir et couvert de nuage. Aucune étoile ne traversait les cumulus. Il y avait que les bougies et les sorts de toutes les couleurs qui éclairaient la salle. Le combat final avait commencé. Et très bientôt nous seront qui du bien ou du mal, qui du noir ou de la lumière allait l'emporter…

A suivre ….


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Me revoilà avec le combat final. Je ne suis pas très doué avec les batailles alors désolé pour cela.**

**Karell : L'ange de Draco, vous l'a connaissez déjà, elle est belle, jeune, et vampire … Merci pour la review.**

**Pitchoune-Bella : Merci pour la review. Voici la suite.**

**Lilylys : Merci pour la review. J'essaie de me dépêcher d'écrire. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il me reste je dirais encore deux chapitres et cette fic sera fini.**

**Clamaraa : La lumière gagne toujours mais à quel prix. L'ange de Draco. Tout le monde me le demande. Alors devinez.**

**Sariie : Je suis désolé si le texte n'est pas clair, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de revoir tout ca et puis mon correcteur super génial n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. J'espère que cela n'est pas trop désagréable.**

**Mimi72 : Merci pour la review. Oui, Voldemort est trop sure de lui, c'est normal il est le maître du mal. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, les Cullen sont tous là. A bientôt. Ce chapitre est un peu pour toi tout de même.**

**--**

**Chapitre 40 : La bataille (chapitre pour mimi72)**

Alice était tranquillement installé dans les bras de Jasper. Elle repensait à sa nouvelle amie, Hermione. Elle était partit il y a quelques minutes, mais déjà elle lui manquait. Elle avait eu des visions d'elle. En chasse avec Bella, entrain de faire du shopping … Lorsque Bella sera enfin comme eux. Hermione et Sévèrus viendraient vivre avec eux. Et tout le monde sera heureux.

Ces pensés joyeuses furent interrompu par une nouvelle vision. Alice se raidit et, comme à son habitude, Jasper la prit dans ses bras. Mais la vision devint longue et Jasper sentait le stresse d'Alice monter. Il appela tout le monde et demanda à Edward d'aider Alice. Il plongea alors dans la vision de sa sœur.

Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia, mais il raconta tout dans les moindres détails à toute la famille :

_« Cela se passe dans la fameuse école de Sévèrus. Il fait noir, mais ce n'est pas encore la nuit. Des éclaires de toutes les couleurs zébraient le ciel._

_Sévèrus tient sa baguette à la main. Il vise juste, l'homme contre lui tombe à la renverse. Les hommes qui attaquent son école, sont tous habillé de noir avec des capuches, on dirait le Ku Klux Klan. Ils essayaient juste de Capturer Sévèrus apparemment, pour l'emmener vers leur maître, car l'un d'eux vient de le dire._

_- N'oubliez pas que le maître le veut vivant, lui et sa copine._

_Hermione est près de son frère et de ses amis et ils repoussent comme ils le peuvent les « Mangemorts », c'est comme ça que Sévèrus les appelle._

_Baguette à la main, ils jettent des sorts avec des formules incompréhensibles. Tout autour d'eux les corps tombent un à un, c'est vraiment affreux. Hermione à peur, mais elle a un garde du corps. Draco, Draco la protège. Sévèrus est vraiment trop loin d'elle pour cela._

_Il y a des corps, des corps d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants un peu partout, c'est un vrai carnage. Comment peut-on faire cela ? Annonça Edward, qui sanglotait. Il y a du sang partout. Apparemment ça ne gène pas Hermione. Elle est trop concentrer sur son combat. Elle est contre une femme tout habillé de noir, mais elle ne porte pas sa cagoule. Elle ressemble à la Bellatrix que Sévèrus nous a parlé. Elle se parle :_

_- Alors, tu es encore vivante, ma jolie, ou toi aussi il t'a mordue._

_- Sévèrus ne m'a fait aucun mal, j'ai un nouveau père et c'est lui qu'il m'a sauvé._

_- Alors tu es comme lui. Génial, deux vampires à tuer c'est mieux qu'un seul._

_- Trois, ma chère tante Bellatrix, dit la voix de Draco derrière Hermione._

_- Draco, sale traître, ta mère,…_

_- Laisse ma mère ou elle est, ma chère tante. Je suis comme Sévèrus et Hermione et on va détruire ton maître._

_La vision d'Alice avance dans le temps. Je ne sais pas de combien, mais il fait déjà nuit noir. Tout le monde est épuisé et Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco et Sévèrus sont ensemble. Il cherche à faire quelques choses mais je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent. _

_Attendez. Ils préparent une grosse attaque. Attendez !! Leur chef va parler :_

_- Sévèrus, si tu veux que le massacre s'arrête présente toi devant moi et agenouille toi, je serais peut-être clément._

_Sévèrus regarde Draco et apparemment lui parle mentalement, car il lui répond d'un signe de tête._

_Sévèrus sort de sa cachette et marche droit devant lui sans écouter les cris d'Hermione qui lui demande ce qu'il fait. Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il s'est pourtant du bon côté, il prouvé mainte et mainte fois. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il fait._

_Sévèrus s'agenouille devant l'homme à tête de serpent, celui qu'il appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a la tête baissé et il commence à dire :_

_- J'ai été l'un de vos plus fidèle serviteur, je vous ai trahit et je le regrette mon maître, annonça-t-il. Je ne vous ai pas servit comme il le fallait. J'aurais du être un bon serviteur et vous … Tuer il y a longtemps, ajouta-t-il en se relevant et en brandissant sa baguette sur son ancien maître._

_- Bravo Sévèrus, mais n'as-tu pas oublié la Prophétie, seul Potter peut me tuer._

_- Je sais tout ceci, EN POSITION !! hurla-t-il. Toujours en brandissant sa baguette sous le nez de Tom Jedusor._

_Harry se mets donc au centre d'un pentacle, dessiné au sol. Ron, Hermione et Draco se place de façon a encercler Harry, il y a des symboles au sol, mais je ne sais pas à quoi cela corresponds. Sans doute à leur « rune », celle qu'Hermione nous à parler. Alors Hermione s'est le feu, son ami Ron s'est l'eau, Draco s'est l'air et Sévèrus s'est la terre, si je me souviens bien._

_- Maintenant l'élu va te massacrer. Rémus occupe toi de tout ces Mangemort le temps que l'on se prépare, ajouta Sévèrus en regardant ce Rémus_

_Le dit Rémus lui répond d'un signe de tête et la bataille continue. Des éclaires de toutes les couleurs volent encore un peu partout mais il n'atteigne par le monstre qui est perplexe face au dire de Sévèrus. Apparemment, il n'avait pas prévu que Sévèrus le menace, alors il sort sa baguette, lui aussi et vise le cercle. Mais il se heurte à une sorte de bulle de protection._

_L'affreux sorcier regarde d'où cela peut venir. Un vieux sorcier lui sourit._

_- Tu ne pourras rien contre eux, Tom._

_- Albus, je les détruirai, et toi juste après._

_Soudain Harry se tourne vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui dit :_

_- Aujourd'hui est ton dernier jour sur cette Terre, si je dois mourir, alors je t'emmènerais avec moi. Tu as tué mes parents, tu m'as séparé de ma sœur pendant 17 ans, mais aujourd'hui tu es fini._

_Le pentacle se mets à briller. Une forte énergie est dégagée d'Hermione, Sévèrus, Draco et Ron. Leur énergie semble se diriger vers Harry. Il est comme une espèce de réceptacle. Il absorbe les énergies de chacun. Des symboles identiques à celui du sol se forment sur le front d'Hermione, Draco, Ron et Sévèrus. Ils parlent dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Harry brille intensément puis il s'approcha doucement de Tom. On dirait que le méchant sorcier à peur, il recule devant la puissance d'Harry en lui lançant des sorts qui n'atteignent pas leur cible, alors il envoie des Mangemorts sur Harry mais celui-ci les repousse juste d'un geste de la main._

_Voldemort est coincer contre un mur, il ne peut plus reculer. Harry pose alors sa main sur le front du seigneur des ténèbres et celui-ci se met à hurler de douleur. Il se consume de l'intérieur. Il fini par ne plus rien rester de Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort. Le mal est parti définitivement._

_J'entends un cri derrière Harry. Il se retourne et voit Sévèrus tomber en avant. Il a reçu un sort. Il vient de Bellatrix. Il a essayé de protéger Hermione, et c'est lui qui c'est prit de sort. Il est au sol et ne se relève pas. Quelqu'un a réussit à immobiliser cette Bellatrix et Hermione tient Sévèrus dans ses bras._

_- Sévèrus, je t'en supplie, dit-moi que ça va aller._

_- Je ne … peux pas te dire cela. Je … D'un seul coup il hurle de douleur. Il a les yeux rouges. Il risque … »_

La vision d'Alice s'arrêta là. Tout le monde était inquiet pour Sévèrus et tout le monde regardait Carlisle. Que fallait-il faire ?

- Alice, dans combien de temps cela va-t-il se produire ? demanda ce dernier.

- Je dirais ce soir.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Tous à Poudlard, annonça le chef de clan.

A suivre …


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonjours à tous,**

**Merci pour les reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Il me reste un chapitre à écrire et vous serez enfin qu'elle est l'élu de Draco.**

**Miss Lilith samael** : Tu arrives bien, c'est presque la fin de ma fic. Draco est très amoureux d'Hermione, mais il va bien finir par rencontrer quelqu'un, enfin c'est ce que pense Alice.

**Karell :** J'espère aussi qu'ils arriveront à temps pour les aider. (lol)

**Sariie :** Merci pour la review.

**Mimi72 :** Merci pour la review, WAOW que de compliment. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de ce chapitre. Il est un peu triste sur la fin.

**Clamaraa :** Merci pour ton avis. Il n'est pas évident de mixer deux histoire différente.

**--**

**Chapitre 41 : La mort du juste**

Aller dans la partie sorcière aux Etats-Unis n'est pas très facile, surtout lorsque l'on est moldue. Mais lorsqu'on est vampire, c'est encore plus difficile.

La famille Cullen essayait de faire comprendre a un sorcier du gouvernement américain qu'ils devaient absolument partir par Porta truc le plus rapidement possible pour Poudlard en Ecosse.

Après plusieurs minutes d'explications l'agent du gouvernement, Monsieur Horace Klum, leur expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas directement arriver à Poudlard. Il devait arriver à Pré-au-Lard le visage sorcier situé à quelques minutes du grand château. Il serait accueilli par un représentant du village Abelforth du bar sorcier de la Tête de sanglier.

--

La bataille avait commencé à Poudlard. Harry protégeait Ginny comme il le pouvait et il essayait de se rapprocher des autres afin de pouvoir ce concentrer sur leur objectif. Il était au de question que cette bataille dur plus longtemps.

Hermione se battait contre Bellatrix et Sévèrus avait peur pour elle. Bellatrix était une folle et lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. La, elle essayait d'approcher Hermione, pourquoi ? Sans doute pour l'amener à son maître_. « Si jamais, il l'a touche je le détruis moi-même », _pensa Sévèrus.

Il redoubla d'effort pour se rapprocher d'Hermione.

--

Abelforth Dumbledore, oui, le frère du Professeur Albus Dumbledore attendait ses invités venu des Etats-Unis. Ils avaient apparemment une mission très importante. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il attendait sur la grande Place du village. Lorsque tout à coup, il bruit infernal retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna et regarda en direction du château. La marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de lui.

_« Ca y est, se dit-il, le combat à commencer »_. Il se retourna vers la fontaine qui ornait la grande place et dans un grand jet de lumière plusieurs personnes apparurent.

Un blond, qui avait l'air le plus vieux, s'approcha en tendant la main.

- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen et nous avons besoin de nous rendre à Poudlard, c'est assez urgent.

Abelforth, lui serra la main. La sensation de froid lui fit comprendre qu'il avait devant lui des vampires.

- Bonjour, je crois que vous arrivé un peu trop tard. Le combat à déjà commencé, dit-il en se tournant vers le château.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le château. Et l'horreur les frappa. Leurs amis étaient tous en danger. Ils avaient besoin d'aide, mais comment entrer dans le château ?

Carlisle se tourna vers son hôte et dit :

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous demander cela, mais, nous devons absolument entrer dans le château, c'est impératif. Ma fille, qui est là, dit-il en désignant Alice, à eu une vision. Il arrivera un grand malheur si nous n'entrons pas.

Abelforth, les regarda tous un par un. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux. Alors il leur dit de le suivre. Il les fit entrer dans son bar. Il referma soigneusement la porte et les guida jusqu'à sa réserve. A l'intérieur il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur un mur. Ensuite, il sortit un petit miroir de sa poche et regarda dedans.

- Petit, je t'envoie des … amis, ils en savent beaucoup sur nous, guide les dans le château.

Puis Abelforth, rangea son miroir, dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

- Vous allez emprunter ce tunnel. Il mène directement au château. Une fois arrivée vous aurez un guide. Un p'tit jeune bien sympathique. Il s'appelle Neville Londubat.

- Merci, Monsieur … ? demanda Carlisle.

- Dumbledore, Abelforth Dumbledore.

- Merci, Monsieur Dumbledore.

- De rien, … répondit-il alors qu'ils marchaient déjà tous dans le tunnel. Et si vous voyez mon frère Albus, dites-lui qu'il a intérêt à venir me voir après tout ceci.

--

Neville faisait les cents pas devant l'entré du tunnel Abelforth lui avait dit qu'il lui en voyait des renforts. Mais tout l'ordre avait déjà passé le tunnel, ainsi que l'AD et les Aurores. Qui cela pouvait bien-t-il être ?

Il eu vite sa réponse, sept personnes sortirent du tunnel, qui menait à l'auberge. Neville les reconnu tout de suite, c'était les amis d'Hermione. Les vampires des Etats-Unis.

- Bonjour, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez vous battre, vous n'êtes pas des sorciers.

- En effet, mais Alice à eu une vision et nous devons intervenir pour aider Sévèrus.

- Je vous conduis. De toute façon nous avons besoin de toutes les personnes capables de se battre, sorcier ou non.

Neville les conduit donc jusqu'à la Grande Salle ou la bataille faisait rage. Ils avaient du éviter plusieurs Mangemort et Neville avait usé de plusieurs sort pour les immobiliser. Ils étaient devenus très fort. La mort d'Emily et sa traitrise l'avait renforcé.

Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient enfin entrés dans la grande salle sans se faire remarquer…

- J'ai été l'un de vos plus fidèle serviteur, entendirent-ils, je vous ai trahit et je le regrette mon maître. Je ne vous ai pas servit comme il le fallait. J'aurais du être un bon serviteur et vous … Tuer il y a longtemps, ajouta la voix de Sévèrus.

Les Cullen regardèrent dans sa direction. Il avait la baguette tourné vers son ancien maître et reculait doucement.

- Bravo Sévèrus, mais n'as-tu pas oublié la Prophétie, seul Potter peut me tuer.

- Je sais tout ceci, EN POSITION !! hurla-t-il. Toujours en brandissant sa baguette sous le nez de Tom Jedusor.

Ils regardèrent Hermione, Harry, Ron et Draco se mettre en position. Neville avait courut retrouver Luna et Ginny qui se battaient contre d'autre Mangemort.

Et la vision d'Alice se met en place. Le pentacle se mets à briller. L'énergie dégagée d'Hermione, Sévèrus, Ron et Draco converge sur Harry. Il emmagasine l'énergie des quatre éléments puis il se dirige vers le lord et le coince contre un mur. Harry pose sa main sur le front du seigneur des ténèbres et celui-ci disparait dans un hurlement de douleur.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'Alice et Edward surveille Sévèrus. Bellatrix, folle de rage que son maître soit détruit souhaite se venger et se dirige baguette levé vers Hermione. Sévèrus voit tout et se met en travers son chemin. Alice ce lève à ce moment là et hurle à Sévèrus de vers attention. Lorsque celui-ci se retourne projeter en avant.

Lorsqu'il se relève. Neville est devant lui sa baguette dans le cœur de Bellatrix et lui la baguette de cette dernière dans le sien.

Bellatrix tombe raide morte.

Neville tombe à son tour. Sévèrus se dirige vers lui. Les Cullen s'approchent maintenant de leurs amis.

Harry a pris Ginny dans ces bras qui cache son visage dans son coup. Luna fait la même chose dans les bras de Ron.

- Londubat, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Parce qu'Hermione doit-être heureuse, moi … je n'ai plus rien…

- Neville tu es fou, Madame Pomfresh !!! hurla Hermione.

- Eh Ron, …

- Oui Neville, dit ce dernier en s'agenouillant devant lui.

- Prends bien soin de Luna, c'est une fille super.

- Je te le promets.

- Allez les jeunes poussez-vous. Dit Madame Pomfresh en s'approchant de Neville.

Ron et Sévèrus se relève alors pour laisser de la place à Madame Pomfresh. Sévèrus regarde, Alice qui avait Hermione dans ses bras. Elle lui fait un signe de tête que non, il n'y survivra pas.

- J'ai eu une vision de toi mourant à la place de Neville, c'est pour cela qu'on est venu. Il nous a accueillit et il savait que nous étions là pour toi. Il a fait ça pour te protéger. Annonça Alice.

- Merci, Monsieur Londubat. Vous étiez un très bon élève. Vos parents seraient fiers de vous.

Et c'est à ce moment là, que l'âme de Neville Londubat s'envole pour un monde meilleur.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes pour essayer de réanimer Neville. Madame Pomfresh se relève et les larmes aux yeux et leur dit que tout est fini.

Oui, aujourd'hui, la guerre est fini, le mal est partit et à emmener avec lui beaucoup d'ami. C'est ça la guerre, elle prend les méchants mais aussi les gentils.

--

Quelques jours plus tard. Il y eu un magnifique enterrement pour tout ceux qui était mort pendant cette affreuse guerre. Hermione et Sévèrus n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher. Et ils avaient décidé de partir pour quelques temps loin du monde sorcier. Ils iraient vivre un peu chez les Cullen. Bientôt Edward et Bella allaient se marier et tous les amis d'Hermione étaient invités…

A Suivre, dernier épisode ….


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonjours à tous,**

**Ca y est, c'est le dernier chapitre de cet fic. Mais comme promis je reviendrai, mais cette fois avec une traduction et bien sur toujours une Sévèrus Hermione.**

**Nini1209 **: Merci pour la review.

**Karell :** Oui, je pense qu'il ira souvent fleurir sa tombe.

**Vampireclamp :** Merci pour la review. Oui, j'avais envie d'une image simple pour plus d'émotion.

**Mimi72 :** Pauvre Neville, j'espère qu'il sera heureux là ou il est.

**Clamaraa :** Merci pour la review.

**--**

**Chapitre 42 : Mariage**

Le moi d'Août était vite arrivé, il y avait eu des interviews, des rencontres avec le nouveau ministre de la magie et avec les fans, pour tout les héros de la guerre, même si quelques un étaient introuvable.

En effet, Hermione et Sévèrus étaient partit vivre avec les Cullen pendant quelques temps. Bien sur Hermione n'était partit qu'après les enterrements et ses ASPICs, il n'était pas question de quitter l'école sans diplôme.

Le 13 Août, jour tant attendue du mariage de Bella et d'Edward, un groupe d'ami transplana dans les jardins d'une grande villa.

Hermione avait le sourire, plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la chute du Lord noir et plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu son frère et ses amis.

Hermione se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, elle était si heureuse de le revoir. Elle l'embrassa très fort sur ma joue et lui parla par le biais de leur lien.

_« Tu m'as manqué petit frère, je suis heureuse de te voir »._

_« Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, je t'aime petite sœur »._

Après cet échange d'amour fraternel, Hermione enlaça Ginny, Ron, Luna et bien sur Draco. Elle lui reprocha de ne pas être venu, qu'Emmett s'ennuyait déjà de lui.

Il eu un léger sourire et baissa les yeux. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait toujours pas bien. Elle décida de changer leur présenter un autre clan de vampire eux aussi végétarien.

- Aller, venez, je vais vous présenter à de nouveaux amis.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la villa. Emmett apparut le premier et sauta immédiatement sur Draco.

- HEY !! Draco, mon vieux, comment vas-tu ? Je suis si content que tu sois là, on va pouvoir en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Sévèrus, toi et moi.

- Pas de soucis, dit Draco.

- Emmett s'il te plaît au lieu de ne penser qu'a embêté Sévèrus, laisse-moi présenter mes amis au clan de Tanya.

- Ouais d'accord, Hermione. Ils sont tous dans le salon.

Ils avancèrent donc vers le salon. Hermione s'approcha de Carlisle et d'une femme aux cheveux blonds.

- Mes amis, je vous présente une famille avec qui nous sommes très liés. Voici, Tanya Denali, la chef de clan et voici ses soeurd e sang, Irina et Kate. Carmen et Eléazar sont leur nouveaux frère et soeur. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Camen, Eléazar, voici mon frère, Harry, sa petite amie et ma meilleure amie Ginny, Ron et Draco, mes deux meilleurs amis, sans oublier Luna, une très bonne amie et la fiancée de Ron.

Draco regardait Tanya, il n'arrivait pas a détacher son regard d'elle. Elle était pour lui la plus jolie femme qu'il n'est jamais vu. Même Hermione, qui était tout pour lui, n'était pas aussi belle. Celle-ci le regardait avec le sourire. « Bon sang, pensa-t-il, elle me sourit, qu'est-ce que je dis ».

Edward, qui était derrière lui sourit gentiment et se pencha sur l'oreille de son ami et dit :

Je pense qu'un _« bonjour »_ où un _« enchanté »_ serait approprié.

- Ah !! le roi de la journée est enfin visible, dit Tanya en s'approchant d'Edward. Tu es magnifique, dit-elle en lui replacement son nœud de cravate. Elle a bien de la chance, ta fiancée.

- Non, Tanya, c'est moi qui à de la chance de l'avoir.

Draco n'en revenait pas, dés qu'Edward était entré dans la pièce, elle avait sautée sur lui. Mais pourquoi rien ne fonctionnait comme il le voulait.

Il se dirigea donc vers le jardin. Il en avait assez de tout ceci. Il voulait rentrer à Poudlard et arrêter de se faire du mal. Voir Hermione dans les bras de Sévèrus était assez dur comme ça.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui comme ça … Draco, c'est ça ?

- Je ne me suis pas enfui, mentit-il.

- D'accord, alors pourquoi restes-tu seul dans le jardin.

- J'aime la solitude.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas être comme Sévèrus, rigola Tanya.

- Je n'espère pas, lui sourit-il.

- Ah, enfin un sourire. Dit moi, je sais que c'est peu conventionnelle, mais as-tu une cavalière ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas.

- Alors serais-tu d'accord pour être mon cavalier.

- Avec plaisir, ajouta Draco.

--

La cérémonie du mariage de Bella et Edward avait été magnifique. Tout le monde félicita Alice pour son merveilleux travail. Tout le monde c'était tourné vers les jeunes mariés qui devaient ouvrir le bal. Edward entraina Bella vers la piste de danse et une musique douce commença à être jouée.

Bientôt, Carlisle entraina Esmée sur la piste. Renée et Phil, la mère et le beau-père de Bella suivirent. Charlie le père de Bella fut trainé de force par Alice sur la piste.

Sévèrus tendit la main à Hermione. Celle-ci accepta et attrapa la main de Sévèrus. Elle était aux anges. Tout était parfait. Elle avait son frère qu'elle voyait danser avec Ginny, Ron était tendrement enlacer dans les bras de Luna et Draco se liait apparemment avec Tanya. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Enfin pour le moment.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi, mon amour ? demanda Sévèrus.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tout est parfait. J'ai tout ce que je veux. Et tu es merveilleux. Dit-elle e, l'embrassant tendrement.

--

Bella et Edward, avait fait leur bagage, enfin Alice avait fait leur bagage. Car Bella ne savait pas du tout ou ils allaient en lune de miel. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Le mariage, une idée folle d'Edward. Mais finalement ça lui plaisait bien.

Avant de monter dans la voiture qui les emmènerait à l'aéroport Bella jeta son bouquet dans la foule et celui-ci tomba directement dans les mains de Draco. Celui-ci, s'il avait pu rougir serait rouge comme une tomate. Elle lui envoya un baiser et lui souhaita bonne chance.

Draco se tourna alors vers Tanya et lui tendit le bouquet. Elle le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue. Puis elle lui proposa une partie de chasse dans la forêt d'à côté. Il accepta volontiers.

--

Quelques jours plus tard. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Luna étaient partit en promettant de revenir. Draco, lui, était partit avec Tanya. La partie de chasse les avait apparemment rapprochés. Il y avait un nouveau mal dans la famille Denali.

Sévèrus avait décidé avec Hermione de reprendre l'enseignement et ils étaient donc retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée. Pendant les vacances scolaires, ils vivraient avec la famille Cullen. Pour les humains, ils étaient des cousins de province.

Hermione avait reprit le poste du Professeur Vector, mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Elle était maintenant le nouveau Professeur Arithmancie et Sévèrus avait reprit son poste de Professeur de Potion et directeur des Serpentards.

Tout était pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce matin du huit septembre où Sévèrus reçu un hibou de la famille. Hermione et lui partirent d'urgence pour la villa. Bella était mourante…

**FIN**

**Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur l'état de Bella. Lisez le tome 4 de twilight.**

**Merci de m'avoir suivit, j'espère que cela vous à plus. Un MERCI très spécial à THOM MERILIN un super correcteur que j'embrasse très fort et un merci à vous tous. **

**A bientôt pour d'autre SR-HG….**

**Ste7851**


End file.
